Next to nothing
by kirasilver0506
Summary: Hiei is the worst tyrant the makai world has ever seen until a new fighter arrives at the palace to train as a gladiator. Can this fiery-haired slave tame the wildest yokai flame and will he have to reveal his secret to do it? rated for content.HxOC(done)
1. Hiei

Disclaimer for this and all chapters: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters appearing in the manga or televised series. They were created by created by Yoshihiro Togashi and are not mine to use for profit.

I do, however, claim Kirai, Banshi, Jougen and any other characters which appear in this story and not in the manga, television show or other original work of the creator.. Kindly do not sue...If I were making any money off this I wouldn't have posted it on a public access website

Hiei is the worst tyrant the makai world has ever seen until a new fighter arrives at the palace to train as a gladiator. Can this fiery-haired slave tame the wildest yokai flame and will he have to reveal his secret to do it? Just what is his secret anyway? (Not what you're thinking!) rated for sexual content.

Pt1—Hiei

The slaves cowered in fear in a corner as their lord raged. Windows shattered and the entire building shook as if the very foundations were uprooted. No one dared to scream in fear lest Hiei take notice and turn his rage on them.

"They're pathetic! Every damn one of them! I've never been so damned disgusted at such a pitiful attempt at fighting, if you can even call it that! I have seen humans who could have done better. You lot are a disgrace to everything yokai!" The object of his anger, an armor-clad okami writhed in pain as the koorime's rant was consistently punctuated by well placed blasts of flames. Finally the shuddering mass had the decency to die. Hiei aimed a few more blasts at the yokai's carcass then stormed from the room sweating and panting.

Everything stopped as everyone scrambled to get out of His way. Those who didn't suffered burns, if they survived. Curses flowed freely from his lips as he stormed to his chamber, barely missing the slave-girls who cleaned his room. Flames broke out and devoured one instantly. The other screamed: a short, clipped sound as she realized partway through that it was probably not the best idea. Tears streamed down her face as she shivered, knowing exactly what Lord Hiei was capable of when he was angry. Her body had healed but scars remained, both physical and mental.

Slowly he turned to face her, red eyes gleaming as he took first one, then two steps towards her. Petrified she tried to tell herself to run. Maybe Hiei would be merciful and kill her instead of subject her to the all-night torture of his bed.

Without warning the heavy wooden door swung open and a blue-haired girl stepped in, placing herself between Hiei and the cowering slave-girl.

"Shoji, if you go down to the kitchen I'm sure the cook can find some errand for you to run."

"Of course my lady, right away!" She didn't dare thank her – not in front of Hiei—but she didn't have to. Her eyes said it all. She rushed out of the room.

Yukina moved over to her brother's bed, sat on the edge and pulled him down beside her.

"Anything you care to talk about?" Hiei managed to shake his head, trying desperately to control his anger in front of his sister.

"Nothing you need to worry about Yukina." Slowly Yukina wound her arm around Hiei's neck and almost immediately he felt his anger subside and his energy slowly return to normal. "Thanks." Yukina nodded and sighed.

"Hiei, she's a very nice girl." He looked up at her quizzically.

"Who is?"

"Shoji, the girl who I just sent down to the kitchen, I don't see why you treat her so badly. I like her, she's my friend. She's terrified of you, even more than many of the others. Just what did you do to her anyway?"

He tugged gently on her until he could wrap his arms around her waist. "That is also something that shouldn't trouble you. Besides she is merely a slave, property, like a toy, next to nothing. Do you understand?" Yukina nodded but it was obvious she didn't. They had had this conversation too many times and Hiei was willing to let it go. "Incidentally, little sister, I'll be gone for a few days. I need to find another gladiator; the tournament begins in three months and all of my fighters are pathetic."

"Ok. Good luck, brother." As she glided from the room she paused in the doorway. "Hiei? Could you let Shoji go? Please, for me?" He let out a sigh.

"Fine Yukina, I'll do it."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Trembling, Shoji reached up but a voice in her mind commanded her to enter before she could knock on the door. As silently as she could manage she pushed open the door and slid in.

"Come here." She steeled herself and crossed the room. Hiei glanced up, smelling her fear.

His fingers grasped her wrist and non-too-gently drew her down beside him. Her eyes closed as he pulled off her clothes and planted hard kisses on her face. She made no sound when he squeezed her breasts or forced her to take him in her mouth. When he grew bored he forced open her legs and entered her, ramming her hard with a small display of his power until she was forced to cry out, then made get on her hands and knees and repeated the process from behind. When he finished he lay beside the shaking girl, leg swung over her and stroking her hair with a mock-tenderness. Tears sprung to her eyes as he caressed her back, buttocks and thigh.

Hiei chuckled softly at her distress then leaned forward and brushed her hair aside and replaced it with his lips. He could feel her tremble as his tongue darted over her neck. "My sister has taken a liking to you, made me promise to give you your freedom…" Her breath came out in a small gasp. Hiei's hand slipped beneath her and stroked her breast. "… and I will – just after this one last night." He turned her over so he straddled her waist, and then leaned forward to lick at her tears. "Surely you can survive one last night."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later, as the sun sent out its first rays, a lone yokai pitched its load into the sea, knowing that the ravenous fish yokai would take care of it and wondering who the poor girl was whose body Master Hiei had ordered him to dump.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shikiyo looked down at the burning rubble that was once a thriving village in contempt. They're not worth caring about. These slaves were only there to provide a cheap work force, sport and business for those who were cunning enough to get their hands on decent slaves. So far none of the ones from this village showed any real promise: nothing outstanding about a single one of them. He hated raids like these.

Suddenly a flash of red caught his eye. A young man raced towards the forest carrying something that remotely resembled a little girl. Damn he was fast!

Shikiyo signaled to his fastest fighter and gestured to the figure as it disappeared into the woods. He smiled, watching his men race after the slave-to-be. If they let this one get away he would disembowel them all.

Finally, the chase was on.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm scared!"

"I know Hana, just be as quiet as you can ok?" She nodded, then stifled a whimper. He could hear the quickening footsteps behind him. Dammit. Even at this speed they could keep up with him. He turned and headed towards the river. They didn't see it coming, none of them expected him to turn and run right at them. He raced through their midst and passed them. "Hana, you can swim right?" She nodded again.

"Why?" He sighed, but quite frankly couldn't find any other way. He knew exactly how female slaves, even one as young as Hana, were treated.

"I'm going to drop you in the river. I want you to swim to the swamp and stay there. It'll cover your scent. If I can come back for you I will but if I don't, head to your uncle's village. It isn't far."

"But what about you?" He smiled.

"I can take care of myself. Now go!" He watched as she hit the water with a large splash and waited until she resurfaced. Once he was sure she was alright he took off again, heading back to the village. 'Give those damn bastards something to chase!'

Only one caught up with him before he reached the clearing. He swore softly, then pulled a knife and with expert aim, landed it in the joint of the guy's armor. His pursuer screamed in pain and fell to one knee. He took the opportunity to relieve the man of his sword then resumed his dash to the village.

Three more met him in the remains of the village, all heavily armed. They attacked him at once. He was able to kill two, easily slicing through one's neck and running the sword to the hilt in the gut of another but the third came up from behind him. He was barely able to dodge to avoid being completely sliced open.

He gasped in pain as blood flowed from the wound to his shoulder, forcing him to switch the sword to his left hand.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Impressed, Shikiyo watched the display beneath him. The red-head had already taken out three of his best fighters and, though he was wounded, was about to defeat the fourth. It was hard to tell what species the creature was. His cunning was astounding, probably a kitsune, but there was also a chance that his speed could be that of an okami. Shikiyo suspected that he was a cross between the two. Very few pure-breeds would lower themselves to reside among slaves.

The ground shook and Shikiyo decided that he had seen enough. This was the one. He gave the order to subdue the young man, but not to kill him. He could make a fortune off this one.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It took close to an hour and seventeen more men lay dead before the newest addition to Shikiyo's stock lay in chains, unable to move. Shikiyo slid from his horse and admired the fighter.

"He's strong, though he doesn't look it. Moves fast and thinks faster," he rolled the slave over with a prod of his foot, "boy's pretty determined. He'll sell for big bucks now that the Lords' tournament is coming up. One of you," he called to his men, "deliver a message to Lord Hiei for me. Tell him I have something he might be interested in." He was unconscious but there was still an air about him. This was no normal half-breed, this kid who was ready to take anything Shikiyo's best fighters threw at him. "Well I'll be damned."


	2. Bought and Broken

Pt2 – bought and broken

Shikiyo sat comfortably in his overstuffed chair counting his money when the windows to his room blew open letting raging winds blow through. He struggled to get his grossly oversized body to its feet and with great difficulty managed to close the windows. He turned and was only a little surprised to find Hiei sitting in his chair.

"Damn Hiei, don't you ever use a door like normal people?" Hiei smirked.

"I heard you have something for me." Shikiyo nodded.

"Downstairs. Never in all my years have I seen a fighter like this kid, took out twenty of my best. I heard you had some trouble with the guys you have up at the palace, figured you might consider it. He's pretty decent looking—not necessary for a gladiator, I know, but it's pretty easy to under-estimate him."

"I'm not buying any of your used goods Shikiyo. I know how your sick mind works when comes to slave-trade. Very few 'pretty decent-looking' things pass through your hands without tampering." Shikiyo chuckled as he led the way out the door.

"Your barbed tongue wounds me deeply, Hiei. I prefer girls. Besides, I couldn't make a sex-slave outta this guy if I tried! Can't get anywhere near him much less mess around. Mean-spirited little thing, actually he's more your type. You could have some serious fun in breaking this kid. Too bad the slaves you buy are usually already broken. You're missing out on the best part." The spiky-haired Lord snorted.

"I need something that'll help me win this tournament, not to warm my bed. I don't have time to teach a creature worth next to nothing its place. That's what I pay you for. But I suppose if this one's as bad as you say I might have to do it myself."

"Well if you're taking care of this one yourself I almost feel sorry for the brute."

He pulled open the double doors which led to a large, dark room. Inside were hundreds of empty cages. "Doesn't look like you're doing very well Shikiyo."

"You'd be surprised. I'm doing better than I ever have; in fact I just sold out. Kept your guy reserved though, figured you'd kill me if you found out I sold the thing to someone else."

"You speak as though you're certain I'll take him."

"You will."

In the back of the room were cages smaller than the others. Hiei knew that this was the isolation section where Shikiyo put slaves that could potentially damage the other stock. In the furthest corner a pale blue light shone, surrounding an immobile figure.

"We had to freeze him." Hiei didn't hear him; he was too busy staring at the young man. The first thing he noticed was the gorgeous Crimson hair that would have touched the middle of his back had it not been pulled into a severe pony-tail on top of his head. His slim build could easily fool anyone into deeming him scrawny but this close Hiei could see the hard muscle that he had developed. Immediately he recognized him, and the promise he had made to Kurama just before his daughter had been born. This was just too perfect.

"A kitsune?" Shikiyo nodded.

"Probably, maybe something else too, could be mixed with okami."

"No, this one's a pure breed."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure we've met once before. There can't possibly be two of them, not looking like that. You say it's a boy?"

"Yep. We can't 100 sure but hey, ain't it obvious?"

Hiei looked over the figure and nodded slowly. _Interesting! I'll go along with it for now._ To Shikiyo he said, "Lower the field."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes." Hiei looked him over and thought 'gorgeous' and then added, "I want to see just what Kirai can do."

"Kirai? I guess the name kinda fits. Well he will be your property so you can name him whatever you like." Shikiyo shrugged and put a good bit of distance between them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Who knows just how long he had been in stasis? He could hear people saying things, voices he couldn't place speaking with words he couldn't quite hear. Then out of the swirling color and chaos came a single voice carrying authority. "I want to see just what Kirai can do." Somehow he knew the voice was speaking about him. Suddenly everything around him changed. He could move again!

He fell to his knees, his legs momentarily unable to hold him from lack of exercise. Slowly everything came into focus. In front of him stood a short man with spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. He knew that this was the man who had named him 'Kirai – Hate'. And evil smile flitted across the man's face as he moved until he stood blocking the door.

"Come Kirai, you only have to get past me." Rage built up in him as he forced himself to his feet and flew at the man.

Hiei nodded to Shikiyo, and he knew that the Lord had decided to take the slave.

Hiei slid one foot back slightly and braced himself, hand closing around Kirai's neck before the red-head hit him. His fingers tightened and drew the slave close. "I own you now Kirai. You'll learn to obey me." With the only breath he could manage he growled "Kasu" and spit on his face.

Hiei snarled and punched him in his stomach. Kirai gasped as his world seemed to explode. The evil fingers tightened momentarily around his neck then released, dropping him. He got to his feet in time to receive a sharp kick to the ribs.

The slave flew across the room and crashed into the bars opposite.

"How much?"

Shikiyo did some quick mental figuring.

"He's worth at least two hundred gold."

"I'll pay one ten."

"One eighty."

"Deal." Shikiyo was shocked. Hiei never settled so quickly. He must really want this one.

Hiei walked to Kirai and knelt down beside him. He stroked his hair and tilted his head up until their eyes met. Anger shone clearly in the green eyes but it was tinged with a whiff of fear. Gently he wiped away the blood that gathered at the edge of Kirai's mouth to which the slave responded with another insult and tried to bite his new master's hand. "He keeps fighting, even though he knows he's defeated. He will be perfect."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kirai, the very name repulsed him but he at least knew better than to say anything. His body was still sore from the beating Hiei (he refused to think of him as his lord) had given him. Through the black night cutting wind stung his skin. Nothing was familiar yet he took comfort in the fact that somewhere Hana was surrounded by people who could protect her. His steps subconsciously slowed but he was startled back into awareness by a violent tug on the chain bound to his hands, tossing him to the ground. Covered in mud and barely repressing a shiver he hurried to his feet, only to be knocked over again when Hiei drew his horse to a stop.

"We'll camp here."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kirai was hungry but That Yokai said he would only eat if he got on his knees and begged 'his lord'. Kirai chose to starve. Soon after the rain came down, hard. Hiei sat inside a cave watching and admiring Kirai's resolve. Not once had he complained at he remained unmovable – he refused to submit. With a sigh he rose and moved to the drenched figure.

"You do remember how to stop all of this right. I've been called a mercenary but no one has ever deemed me stupid. I've spent a lot of money on you for the Lord's tournament and it would be quite a waste to let you die. On the other hand a rebellious slave is of no use to me. Personally it is refreshing to watch you and I'd rather you not die, especially of something as mundane as a cold. You have the power to stop all this, and believe me, it can get worse." Kirai remained stubbornly silent. Hiei shrugged. "Have it your way." He turned and went inside. Long after Hiei was asleep, Kirai tossed in the rain.

'The lord's tournament! Could that be the same tournament that … No it was impossible, too much of a coincidence, wasn't it?'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hiei looked down at the wet bundle. Even in sleep it shivered. He wondered what things would be like if Kirai was a person, not a slave. Sternly he forced himself to stop thinking about the slave's body. He reminded himself of his duty, of his promise to Kurama made so many years before.

He delivered a sharp kick to bundle, drawing blood again. Kirai's eyes shot open, but he made no sound.

"You should be more alert. Get up!" With that he roughly yanked on the chain jerking Kirai to his feet. His stomach growled and Hiei heard it but chose to ignore it. He would beg when he was ready to eat.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For four days Hiei kept him in the woods without food or water. Although he was anxious to start training he needed to make sure this slave was submissive. Not a single hour passed when Hiei did not hit or kick him. Kirai's body was covered in cuts, slashes and bruises. Surprisingly Hiei also bore a few marks where Kirai had managed to hit back. Very rarely was Kirai able to catch Hiei but when he did he made sure that He remembered.

Hiei saw to it that every moment for Kirai was spent in constant pain. He'd shove him into the river more than once until Kirai finally understood that he couldn't get away. No matter how fast or far he swam, Hiei was always there when he managed to pull himself out of the water. At times when he thought the koorime wasn't alert he would try to slip away but never managed more than a few steps before He found him. These attempts were always met with a beating and occasional kicks. Once he broke into run, not caring about stealth. Then Hiei had pulled his sword and delivered a slash to his retreating back. Kirai fell, the sting felt like a fire burning his entire body.

Hiei found that for some reason he couldn't telepathically control the kitsune. Kirai had incredible mental walls and no matter how much pain he suffered never once did his shields waver. On more than one occasion Hiei had even risked touching the slave's temple hoping that he would be able to establish a mental connection through the physical one. These attempts were done while Kirai slept but once he wakened and angrily broadcasted a telepathic blast, throwing Hiei backwards. Hiei swore and slapped him, but never tried it again. It was almost starting to feel like he would never get through to this one. Every other would have begged for food by then.

"How the hell does Shikiyo do it?" Suddenly Hiei got a cruel idea from remembering the conversation he and Shikiyo had. So that was how the cheating bastard managed to tame slaves so quickly!

"Kirai, come here." The kitsune glared and walked over to the cave. Cautiously he sat where Hiei indicated, wondering just what He was up to. "You've done enough today. Get some sleep." Hiei caught his disbelieving gaze and smiled. "You are much too stubborn, Kirai, I can't use a fighter like that. The moment I turn my back you'll try to cut my head off. And don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. That would be a perfectly good waste of one hundred and eighty gold. I'm just going to use you for a different purpose. Lady Akurei will officially take control of her father's kingdom in one month and protocol requires that every lord in the vicinity send her a gift, whether we like her or not." One of Hiei's claws grazed Kirai's shoulder. "You would be a perfect addition to her harem. I hear that she likes them feisty." Disbelief changed to shock and then horror when Hiei added, "One month should be just enough time for me to whip you into shape. It looks like you could use the…shall we say experience." Kirai shuddered when Hiei ran his claw over his shoulder and to his neck. "This is not how I usually work but I might make an exception…for you Kirai. Although Akurei will probably change your name to something like Cuddles. I'll just have to…cherish our time left together." He smiled. Kirai was obviously repulsed by the very thought. So he didn't fear pain or death but he did fear violation. Slowly Hiei stroked his neck, also slightly repulsed but not showing it. His hand moved until it touched his ear. "Would you prefer that, little Kirai? Would you rather be a sex-toy than a fighter?" Kirai shook his head. "Who knows, I may just change my mind but you'll have to convince me. Now," his voice grew stern. "What is your name?"

At first when Hiei had demanded the slave say his name he was met with glares of hatred. Now the young man allowed the word Kirai to slip from his lips but still Kirai did not call him master. Slowly they had made progress.

Hiei hit him a few times then sent him off to cut wood.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next day Kirai was unable to get up when Hiei called him. He gasped when he felt Hiei bury his fingers into his hair and he felt the tip of the canteen brush against his lips. With some difficulty he focused on his face.

"You can end this torture. Just beg for water and I will give it to you." A tear escaped the kitsune's eyes and Hiei actively resisted the urge to wipe it away. Kirai's body shook and slowly he whispered,

"Master…please…" Hiei nodded and tipped the canteen back, sending a stream of blessed water into the slave's mouth. The Lord smirked, knowing he had won. Shikiyo was right, this was fun. He leaned forward until he was mere inches away. Feeling like a weakling, the slave drank from Hiei's canteen and as he drank His Master stroked his hair and whispered, "Good boy!"


	3. Training Begins

Pt3

The entire castle was in an uproar. The guards had seen Lord Hiei camped in the forest outside the walls. He would be home before dinner!

Tension was high and tempers flared. Everything had to be perfect before Hiei got home or else heads would roll…literally.

Yukina directed the proceedings – the only calm head in the castle. The windows in His room were closed, no speck of dust remained on the furniture and the bright colors were once again returned to their dismal shades. The calm that reigned in the Lord's absence was shattered.

A shout went up from the lookout in the tower and the bridge was lowered. Everyone scurried to their respective places as Hiei rode in pulling another slave behind him.

"Ryoutou!" Hiei yelled as he jumped from the horse. A neko hanyou rushed out to meet him, bowing low before him.

"Yes my lord?"

"That will be your responsibility for the time being." He gestured to the red-head still tied to the horse. "Train it well. You have two weeks, then I will take over." That said, he went directly to his room.

Other slaves came to get the horse after Ryoutou had released Kirai. The neko lead him to a tiny room mostly taken up by a single cot.

"This is your room. Knowing Hiei you're probably exhausted and in a helluva lotta pain. You get some sleep. I'll be back to get you when it's time for dinner." Kirai immediately sank down onto the bed, facing the wall.

"Thank you." Ryoutou nodded then pulled the door shut and sighed.

"It's almost like Hiei can hear everything but I'm pretty sure he's too tired to listen in right now. At least I hope so. Anyway kid what's your name? I mean not the one He gave you, your real name."

Kirai managed a small smile. "What makes you think I had a name before?"

The neko laughed, silver-gray hair shaking violently. "You're smart kid. That's good. You'll need that brain of yours to survive around here." Then he grew serious. "I'm no spring-chicken kid. I've seen fighters come and go. Different names, species, ages, levels, different everything: some survive, others don't. But all of them had one thing in common: not a single one of them were able to walk by themselves once Hiei got done with His little four-day "camping trip" he takes after he buys a fighter."

"Five."

"What?"

Kirai rolled over to look at his new sensei.

"Last night was officially the fifth one."

Damn! Five! Without food or water either! I remember thinking that I should just curl up and die by day three. When I got here I couldn't even stand up. Guys had to carry me. You must really be something."

"I guess. And by the way, it's Miya."

"Your name?" Kirai/Miya nodded. "But ain't that a girl's name?"

"It is. Miya stared him straight in the eye and their gazes held. "I found my body holds up better under the torture that nobles put male slaves through than it does under that of the female slaves, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. A pretty face and perfect body aint the best thing for a slave girl to have. You'd rather be beaten to death than spending the rest of your life in someone's bed. Well I'll be damned. I knew you were too smart to be a guy!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Only three practices, they had only had three practices yet already Miya had proven herself to be a sword master. Ryoutou had agreed to keep her secret and to train her as he would any other fighter. By practice two Ryoutou was glad that he had decided not to go easy on her. She was a fast learner: could imitate anything after seeing it once. If you wanted to beat her it had to be with a single blow. She saw through and formulated strategies as if she had been born to fight.

"Ready?" Miya nodded and fell into position, sword grasped tightly in both hands. Ryoutou ran at her, sword also drawn. The clash could be heard through out the courtyard as metal collided with metal. Immediately Miya was one the defensive: Ryoutou had used his powers to throw the arena into total darkness. The neko's eyes allowed him perfect vision despite the lack of light but Miya wasn't so lucky.

_Concentrate, _she told herself, _listen to his breathing._ It was easier said than done. As a former gladiator he had been trained for silence. Miya bit back a cry of pain as Ryoutou's sword thinly sliced just above her waist. _To hell with waiting for him to give himself away!_ She was going to force him out.

She bent down and placed both hands on the ground. Suddenly the earth started shaking. The ground beneath them cracked and huge vines shot out of the cracks. She remained still, knowing her plants would target the first thing that moved. Almost instantly she heard the slight intake of breath.

_Gotcha! _

She swirled and attacked, hitting Ryoutou, now trapped in her plants, squarely in the back.

"Damn!"

Blood rushed down his back and the vines constricted around him. Ryoutou directed his energy at both his body and the plants and smirked as they wilted. Just as quickly his wound healed and he turned to face his opponent. Too late he realized Miya's full plan. The energy he used to free himself from the plant was greater than he expected and his darkness cover was fading.

Miya flew at him again and the fight restarted on equal ground.

She was slowly gaining. Miya did a double slash and as Ryoutou's sword was occupied with the first attack and the old neko was unable to recover fast enough to block the second. Miya was sure she had him until all her kitsune danger senses went on instant alert. She felt it coming long before she saw it. Suddenly she twisted and grabbed the second sword as Ryoutou pulled it from its hiding place. She winced as the blade cut her hand but held on anyway. She slammed her own sword up against Ryoutou's neck.

Surprise registered on his face, then smiled.

"Looks like you win. Not bad." She grinned, knowing that he really meant to say not bad for a girl. They cleaned their swords and then went to see to their wounds.

"Hey Kirai, how did you know about the other sword." She shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious? Lord Hiei gave you the name Ryoutou: Two swords. It wasn't hard to guess that you were ambidextrous. But there was something else too. It was like I felt it, like I knew it was coming." The neko nodded thoughtfully.

"You are probably a trace telepath, subconsciously able to tell what move a person plans to make right as they think of it. That would probably explain why you're so good at memorizing a person's attack patterns. You're receiving conformation from your opponents' minds. That's good, we can work with that."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yukina sat on the window seat watching the mock-battle in the training arena that Hiei had set up for the gladiators. An invisible shield surrounded the battlefield, enclosing the darkness that Ryoutou had conjured. She had seen this particular move before. It was Ryoutou's favorite. He would confuse his opponents with a shroud of darkness then attack swiftly, leaving no time for the person to react.

His opponent this time was the youngest she had ever seen and looked a good deal like one of the guys Hiei used to spend time with. Kurama, that's what his name was. Since he and the others died Hiei had regressed, becoming darker, more reclusive and hard hearted. At times she even felt like a prisoner in this place. It broke her heart daily to see how her brother treated the slaves but he always replied that she should not concern herself with the matter, that slaves were only things, put there to do what they were told.

She had asked Hiei about this particular slave but he only told her that this slave would be the greatest the tournament had ever seen.

She watched idly, waiting for the darkness to dissipate. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the young man still standing. Her hand flew to her mouth and stayed there for the entire match. She could hardly believe it when the red-head was victorious.

Beside her Chi, her personal slave-girl, cheered through the window with girlish excitement, then settled back, utterly embarrassed when he turned to the window and bowed from the waist before he disappeared from view.

"Chi, you know him?" The girl shook her head.

"Nope, never met him but he's been here less than a week and has already gotten the better of old Ryoutou."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know but I can find out." Yukina raised one eyebrow. Chi giggled impishly. "Come now Lady Yukina, you should know by now that around here even the walls have ears." She disappeared through the door but returned only moments later.

"His name is Kirai."


	4. Life at the Castle

Pt4

Yukina slipped quietly into the cool darkness of the dungeon.

"Kotsu? Kotsu are you awake?"

"Miss Yukina, is that you?" The guard peered through the bars. "My lady you shouldn't be down here!" Yukina pressed a loaf of bread into his hand.

"I couldn't let you starve down here."

"You're going to get in trouble miss."

"Hiei won't know." She looked sadly at him as he held her hands to his face. "I just wish I could do more." He kissed her hand gently.

"You've already done so much for me." His black hair was filthy and the mirth-filled eyes she loved so much were duller now and tired. They both knew he had done nothing wrong. Hiei merely locked him up because he felt his sister was getting much too close to the slave. Kotsu's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yukina," he whispered, "please don't get into anymore trouble for me."

"But I had to see you." He put a finger on her lips and smiled.

"I'll send messages with Chi for you. She'll take the message back to me… I love you Yukina." She smiled as well.

"I love you too Kotsu."

"Even though I'm next to nothing?" She swatted him.

"What my brother thinks of you means nothing to me. I love you Kotsu and I'm going to get you out of here no matter what it takes. I'm going to wait for you."

"And if I never get out?" Yukina sighed

"I'll wait for you forever Kotsu." He reached out and brushed her hair back.

"You sure that's a good idea?" She shrugged, very unlike her.

"It doesn't matter." She leaned against the bars and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Technically I should be encouraging you to move on with your life, to go marry a lord like your brother wants, but I can't help but be happy hearing you say you'll wait for me. Selfish isn't it?"

"You've been selfish from the moment I met you."

"Only with you Yukina. Can you blame me if I don't want to share you?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She stayed as long as she dared, then she slipped back up. Hiei hadn't noticed her missing. She had learned to dampen her mental images so he didn't sense her.

As soon as she was able she went out to the stable and curled up in the stall of Akai, her favorite mare, and started to cry.

"I hear that if you keep that up your eyes get all puffy and hideous."

Yukina gasped and sprung to her feet. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Kyomu – nothing, nothing at all, that's what I am, or at least next to nothing, if I understand Lord Hiei correctly."

Yukina looked around and climbed on the crossbar of the stall door. A flash of red caught her eye. She shut the door behind her and walked over to a haystack. That's where she saw him, leaning on a beam.

"You're the new fighter, Kirai is it?" Miya nodded.

"The fighter named Hate, that would be me." She looked up at her. "You look like you could use someone to talk to."

"I guess I could." She sat down next to her. _He has no idea who I am! _Yukina couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Finally she would be able to honestly talk to someone without them worrying about what her brother would say. "Have you ever been in a position where you just can't win, you know, you feel like you're trapped?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean. I'm a slave, I feel trapped everyday. It's a part of my life."

"No, not like that, I mean…oh I don't know how to say this!" Miya remained quiet, letting the ice yokai collect her thoughts. "I…have you ever been in love Kirai?"

"No, not that I recall."

"Then you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Yukina sighed and leaned back.

"I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't and now I don't know what I'll do."

"One thing, please tell me the object of your affections is not A. Our Lord or B. me." She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. She flung back her head and laughed as she hadn't laughed in years. _This guy really hasn't got a clue!_

Miya watched the blue-haired girl beside her burst into peals of laughter, desperately trying to find what it was she said that was so funny.

Yukina wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"That was rich Kirai! No, I can one hundred percent assure you that I haven't fallen for Lord Hiei." She chuckled again, "and this has been going on for a whole lot longer than you've been here so rest assured, it has nothing to do with you." Miya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, lets go from there. Does the guy know how you feel?" Yukina nodded. "And loves you back?" She nodded again. "Damn!" Miya slumped down onto the floor. "You can't even fall in love anymore. I don't know what to tell you."

"What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd wait for the first opportunity then said person and I would get the hell out of this place."

"Where would you go?"

"Who knows? Maybe escape to the human world. That's where I was born so I feel more comfortable there. You know, blend in for a while although the prospect of hiding for the rest of my life doesn't appeal to me. I prefer the more…" She slammed a fist into her hand. "…direct approach." Yukina chuckled again.

"Spoken like a true fighter!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A month went by without Hiei taking over the training sessions. Ryoutou surmised that he was too busy. Miya suggested that the ghost of Christmas future had been giving him nightmares. As a young neko Ryoutou's human father had taken him to see A Christmas Carol so he got the joke although none of the other yokai did.

There was a major division in the castle between servants, serfs and slaves. Serfs were considered to be the luckiest ones. They lived outside the castle walls so they had much less contact with lord Hiei.

Servant and slaves did not get along. Servants looked down on the slaves as objects not worth their time while slaves viewed the servants as pretentious and hypocritical. As one kitchen-slave so blithely stated, "Just 'cuz dey git a couple o coppers a month fer their contracted work (and mind ya, contracted means forced in this 'ere house!) dey think they're better than the rest o we!"

Never a day passed without a slave ordered about by a servant retorting that they're not some sort of noble. The servant would reply that at least they owned their own bodies to which the slave would reply with the point that slaves outnumbered servants by at least a hundred to one. Said servant would retort that it was because no one wanted to work for a crabby lord. On a few such occasions Hiei was within earshot and the offending servant was severely punished for their 'insubordination'.

Miya quickly learned what to say, when to say it and to whom it should be said. Quite a few servants got an earful and a few landed bruises from the fiery haired slave with a temper to match. And after seeing the fighter's first three weeks of practice, no servant in their right mind wanted to encourage confrontation.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ryoutou and Miya bowed and went their separate ways after their practice. She made a beeline for the bath-house. She may be disguised as a boy but she was still a girl and this girl wanted…needed a bath.

She hauled the wood herself, waving off the slaves that left their lunch and ran to help. She piled a good amount under the huroba and pumped the water. It was almost amusing to see this mix of modern water system and ancient bathroom combined.

Very few people used the bath: only the fighters and servants, occasionally Hiei and even more rarely a visiting lord. The house hierarchy (the people at the castle who weren't slaves or servants) each had their own bathroom attached to their bedroom and most slaves bathed in the river or the slaves' bathroom on the other side of the house.

Thankfully at that time of the day the bath was deserted. She stripped off her clothes and, checking to make sure no one saw her, stepped into the semi-modern shower stall in the far corner of the huroba. Quickly she showered and washed her hair and then settled down to soak in the pool-like bath. Relishing every moment she lowered herself into the boiling water. Her kitsune skin could easily handle the temperature. She closed her eyes and sank down until water was up to her chin.

"Having fun?" Her eyes shot open to see Hiei looking down at her. She gasped in shock and stiffened when Hiei ran his fingers through her wet hair. He knelt at the side of the bath, fully dressed.

"My Lord! I was not aware that you were here." Hiei chuckled.

"No I wasn't watching you, I just came. That was what you wanted to ask wasn't it?"

"Yes sir." _This is not how I wanted to test the true strength of my illusion!_ Miya didn't struggle, knowing that would make him angry. Obviously this was one of his better days. So far this was the only time she remembered him touching her and she wasn't in pain. Her body remained stiff, hoping he would hurry and go away. He didn't seem to have any intention of leaving.

Hiei stroked her hair rhythmically, smiling at the kitsune's obvious distress. _She thinks I don't know everything that goes on in this house. This may work to my advantage._ His fingers buried into her hair, grazing her scalp gently. That was the kitsune's only weak spot that he remembered. Her breath hissed as his fingers massaged her scalp.

"I believe I am overdue. I should have taken over your training two weeks ago, ne?" Miya nodded with a sinking feeling, unable to utter a word. Her discomfort amused him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You've got no idea how much I would love to stay and play Kirai but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush." He ran his fingers through her hair one more time then rose with a sigh.

He snagged a bundle of clothes at his feet and walked over to the shower. Involuntarily her eyes followed him. As much as she tried she could just not tear her eyes away from him. Sternly she reminded herself that she was impersonating a boy but it did not help.

He slid out of his shirt and her eyes caressed every muscle. His back was covered with many scars and burns and Miya couldn't help but wonder where he got them. He was by far the strongest fighter she had ever come across, the only lord who was powerful enough to keep her for as long as he had, yet he had obviously faced someone much stronger.

As if he felt her gaze, he turned slightly and stared back. Instantly Miya occupied herself some extremely interesting, invisible and nonexistent thing in the water and as soon as she knew he had turned around again her eyes inadvertently moved back. Shock filled her as if she had suddenly been slapped.

Hiei stood with his back to her, completely naked. The scars that covered his whole body somehow seemed to add to his allure. _He's gorgeous!_ her mind screamed, and the rest of her was inclined to agree. She mentally kicked herself and slid down in the water embarrassed.

She had forgotten that he was telepathic! She waited for a few moments to see if he had heard her. After a while he still hadn't reacted and Miya allowed herself to breath again. Obviously he hadn't heard. Or if he did, he chose to ignore it. She couldn't understand how this yokai's mind worked. One day he practically starved her and the next he acted like this, almost…who knew what he was acting like.

Her mind ever on guard, she watched him from the corner of her eye, taking in all of his well toned body. He showered, letting the warm water run freely over him for a while then, almost reluctantly, turned off the shower and began drying himself. Miya closed her eyes and pretended to ignore him as he got dressed. When she peeked out from under lowered eyelashes she could have sworn she saw…something under the bandana he always wore.

"Do you plan to stay there all day?" Startled, she realized he was talking to her.

"No sir."

"Good, hurry up and get out; I've got work for you to do." She nodded dumbly and he left.

As soon as she was sure he was gone she reached for the large towel she put at the edge of the bath. To her surprise her fingers closed on empty air. She looked around to find her towel six feet from the edge of the bath. _Hiei!_ She knew for a fact that she hadn't put it there. Growling in her throat she slid out of the bath and reached for the towel.

She was swallowed in the large towel. She rubbed her skin until it turned a light shade of red and then went to dress herself. Startled she realized that her clothes were gone, replaced with a beautiful black tunic-like shirt with silver trim and pants to match.

_What the heck is that lord up to?!_ He had left her no alternative. She couldn't put back on her fighting clothes because those were gone as well and the thought of running across the courtyard in a towel for all the palace workers to see was just preposterous. The others would never let her forget it and she could just picture the self satisfied smirk on Hiei's face, knowing he had thoroughly shamed her. No, the towel was not an option.

With a sigh she slipped into the clothes. By the time she was fully dressed the bath-house slaves had come and insisted they would clean up. Warily she walked out to the cobble-stone courtyard.

The place was in an uproar, everyone rushing about their different tasks. Miya was surprised people didn't collide. This was a heck-of-a lot more than the usual dinner scurry. Kore, one of the castle servants who actually got along with her now (after she had given him a very loud piece of her mind) caught sight of her in the rush and pulled her out.

"Only a foolish man plants himself in the way of an avalanche Kirai! The avalanche will merely keep moving and the man will be crushed to death. My grandfather told me that once."

She smiled.

"I looked pretty lost out there, didn't I?" He grinned back and nodded. "You called that madness out there an avalanche; it looks more like someone knocked off a beehive."

"You've only been here a month. The place always looks like this when a lord is coming or leaving. Do yourself a favor and go saddle Set-shou for me." She glared half-heartedly at him.

"Do myself a favor. Don't you mean do you a favor?"

"The stable is the only place not taken over with this madness." Miya didn't even have to think over his offer.

"Hunting, fighting or riding saddle?"

"Riding. Lord Hiei sent me to do it but that horse is just plain evil. Will bite or kick ya if he feels like it, which is all the time. He seems to like you though."

"Right!" She rushed off in the direction of the stable.

"Hey Set-shou, come on you evil creature from beyond, get your behind out here." The horse rolled its eyes and seemed to glare wickedly at her. She swung open the door and reached for the bridle but the evil horse sat down in the stall. "Oh for crying out loud!" She put her hand on the door and a twig grew out and from the twig grew a large rosy apple. Now she had his attention. "Well you greedy pig, if you want the apple you get your butt out here." Slowly he got up and came out. Miya broke the twig off and it kept just out of his reach. "Okay, you just stand there and behave and you get the apple." The horse obeyed. "You're not evil are you? You're just spoiled rotten." It behaved long enough for Miya to get it ready. She could easily control plants but she much preferred animals even though they tended to be a little more stubborn. She led the animal out to the courtyard. Unfortunately the moment Set-shou finished the apple he became restless again.

"Behave would you!" Miya whispered fiercely in his ear. "You think lord Hiei is gonna put up with any crap from you?" She knew he understood, somehow all animals did. The big horse quieted the moment he heard Hiei's name.

Activity in the courtyard had slowed some as dinner was being served but it was by no means quiet.

"You imbecile! What took you so long?" A servant grabbed Set-shou's reins from Miya. "Slaves are so stupid, can't do a single thing right and if they do manage to get the job right it takes them forever." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiei coming from the front door. She had to bite her lip to keep from answering for that would certainly incur his wrath. Hiei smirked and she knew he had heard what the servant said and was waiting to see the response. She looked back at the lord and blinked innocently. _Bite him!_ she silently commanded the horse behind her. She turned to a scream of pain and easily took back the reins as the servant clutched bloody fingers to his chest. _Good Set-shou_. The horse neighed happily and trotted in place.

She led him to the steps where Hiei was standing, chuckling in amusement. He said nothing to her as he took the reins.

"Lord Hiei!" A servant came running from inside. "The gift sir, for Lady Akurei's ceremony, what should I take sir?" Miya's body temperature dropped ten degrees. _Lady Akurei! That's what this is about! Aw hell! I had forgotten!_

Hiei saw the fighter's face pale and had to bite back a laugh.

"Tell me Kirai, what should I send to the lady on this her special day?"

"My-my lord … I think…well…a…a fur coat for the lady is always appropriate!" Hiei could no longer hold it in. He threw his head back and laughed, the sound carrying through the courtyard. Everyone stopped their rush to stare at them, none ever hearing the lord laugh before.

"Very well then Kirai, fur coat it is!"


	5. Hiei's training

Pt5

Miya slipped into her fighting clothes and checked to ensure that her illusion was still strong. It wouldn't do to have her breasts to suddenly appear in the middle of her match. Not even Ryoutou would be left alive if someone decided to tell Hiei. She headed out to the arena as usual. Half an hour later Ryoutou wasn't there.

"Darn it Ryoutou, where the heck are you?"

"He's otherwise occupied. He's agreed to allow me to take over today's lesson. You'll resume normal classes tomorrow." Miya didn't need to turn around to know that one of her worst fears had just come through. Hiei stood on the edge of the arena. "So far Ryoutou has been teaching you to use your powers to assist you in a sword fight. Today we will battle using energy attacks only. I'm assuming you know how to control ki?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. This won't exactly be a battle, more of a demonstration. I want to see just what you can do." Miya nodded and took position.

Hiei threw a punch, using a little his of his energy for added force. Miya was smarter than he thought: instead of trying to block the punch, she dodged it. If it had landed it would have probably broken her arm seeing as though she still hadn't figured out how to use her energy as a shield to protect her body. As it was, Hiei hit the floor, causing a crater-like crack to form. She retaliated with a punch of her own, purposely missing him. When her fist collided with the wall a brilliant light emanated from it and momentarily blinded Hiei. Her fist landed in his stomach and, reacting quickly, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Her free elbow landed in his stomach, forcing him to let go. A split second later Hiei answered with a sharp kick to her spine, sending her tumbling across the arena. She did a hand spring and landed on her feet. Hiei ran at her, his attack was cut short by a flower bud that Miya threw at him. It exploded in mid-air, scattering pollen everywhere.

Miya took the opportunity to quickly trace a pattern on the arena floor. She calculated the invisible lines in her mind and mentally focused her energy on the design that she had traced on the arena floor. Plants grew up instantly, forming a hedge. By the time Hiei's vision had cleared they towered over both fighters. He spun around, wondering what the kitsune was planning.

"What the…" Vines ran out of a huge crack and wove around Miya's waist. Suddenly the vines started pulling her into the ground. "Dammit!" He ran towards her and before he could summon the dragon of darkness flame she yelled "Thorn Shower!" Hiei was hit with thousands of small thorns that launched from the plants. He crouched defensively, covering his face as small scratches appeared all over his skin. There were too many to dodge!

The barrage soon stopped but by then Miya had disappeared completely. Hiei ran forward and was greeted with a split pathway. Then it dawned on him.

"Damn! It's a maze!" He chose left and almost as soon as he had passed through the path behind him closed.

Hiei could never be sure where she would attack from next. She would just suddenly appear in the part of the wall behind him and launch an attack, then vanish just as suddenly. The kitsune's shadow was always in front of him, just around the next bend. The plant walls seemed to extend upwards forever and it was covered in a very sticky substance. He couldn't climb it, jump over it or even burn it. It continually repaired itself. He was pretty sure that the pattern of the maze kept changing as well.

He rounded one corner and faced a dead end. The path behind him disappeared, covered with plants, forming a small plant-prison. In the middle of this another plant grew, this one reminiscent of the legendary hydra. Its waving tentacles burnt through the edge of his shirt by just brushing against the fabric. Hiei backed away, trying to put as much distance between himself and the plant as possible, ever conscious of the glue-like coating of the wall behind him. The plant kept growing; almost all the space was taken up.

Hiei looked upwards and slowly wondered how the kitsune could possibly be able to grow those plants so tall and still have enough energy left to grow this type of fire plant. He remembered Kurama telling him that the fire-plants are the hardest and most energy consuming plants but they are perfect for destroying an opponent in a small space.

"_These things feed off your body heat and multiply it. That's why they can burn through just about anything. You have to constantly be connected to it and it drains you pretty badly. If the opponent survives the death plant then you're in trouble. You'll have very little energy left to defend yourself."_

There was just no way she would be able to do both. Then that means that only one of them was real, if either of them were. The fire-plant seemed real enough and Hiei was unwilling to risk it.

He jumped, propelling himself through the topmost part of the vine. It melted away as he touched it.

_An illusion! The entire top of the plant is an illusion!_ From above he could see that the plants were only about four feet tall. He landed in the centre of the maze. There Miya stood with tiny vines running from her fingers, almost looking like puppet strings.

Hiei concentrated and the ground in front of him cracked. A huge boulder levitated. Miya's eyes opened in shock as Hiei hurled the boulder at her. Hiei focused, ready to change its course if he believed she wouldn't be able to handle it.

His jaw dropped as Miya crouched to the ground, covering her head, and her hair flared out behind her. Gold light formed a circle around her and as the rock entered the circle it disintegrated into dust. He used the dust cover to advance and he attacked with fire. The flame caught her upper arm and the stench of burning flesh filled the air. She was thrown against the arena barrier and blood ran from her skull. She was a little lightheaded but was able to pull herself together long enough to smother it. Even then her illusion hiding her feminine body held. She got up on one knee, clutching her arm in pain, to find Hiei's claws an inch from her neck.

Hiei reached down and pulled her up by her good arm. "Go and get that looked at." Confused, she let him help her up. She watched him walk away then, a little dizzy, headed to her room.

Miya looked up as Ryoutou entered the fighters' infirmary. She sat up and winced, unable to protest when Yaku, the fighter's self-proclaimed nurse pushed her back down onto the bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"How ya holding up kid?"

"Pretty good, well except for the part where my shoulder burst into flames." The neko nodded.

"Still sarcastic, you'll be fine. Lucky for you I taught you how to concentrate on healing yourself. Lord Hiei went easy on you."

"So you saw?"

"Of course idiot!" Yaku interjected. "Everybody saw. It was pretty hard to miss the fireworks. I mean a big old cloud hung over the arena all afternoon. It's the longest anyone's lasted against Lord Hiei, even though he wasn't even at full power. What I'd like to know is…"

"I'm sure there are a lot of stuff you'd like to know Yaku but if you could just leave us alone for a few minutes, that would be great." Yaku stuck her tongue out at the hanyou and flounced off. Ryoutou turned back to Miya. "What am I going to do with you kid?"

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Using plants to transport you to a different part of the arena, creating mazes, growing fire-breathing plants, turning solid rock to dust…you've never fought like that against me. This is like a whole new level for you kid. Why the heck didn't you use 'em before?"

"In case you haven't noticed A: before all my injuries were minor before now. I don't seem to be any better for it.

"B: I was covering my head when the rock disintegrated. If Yaku hadn't told me about it I would have no idea that it even happened.

And C: I have no clue how to do most of the stuff I did today. Sure I can grow plants but I've never – I repeat – never even seen a fire-plant. And the whole illusion to make the hedges look taller, well I've never put an illusion over anything other than myself in my life. The rock thing is just weird; unlike the others I can't even begin to imagine how I pulled that one off. Either instinct kicked in or I've got some heluva guardian."

Ryoutou was shocked.

"You weren't aware you had this ability?" Miya shook her head. "Then I'm afraid to suggest this but…" Miya looked up.

"But…?"

Ryoutou sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't teach you anymore. Your ability far exceeds my own. Lord Hiei may just have to…"

"Don't even think of finishing that!" Ryoutou eyed her seriously.

"Don't try to fool an old cat Kirai. You cannot convince me that you did not feel a thrill when you thought who were about to defeat Lord Hiei. Don't try to tell me that you didn't feel the blood rush through your veins as you went blow for blow with him. You love it, you love the fight. There are people who can never be satisfied unless they are on the battleground. The immortal fighters' spirit is in your eyes. You want to be the best and I cannot help you anymore than I already have. Surely you understand that kid." Miya refused to meet his gaze, knowing that what he said was true.

"I am a fighter. I have to do whatever it takes to become stronger."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Miya sat in the stables, stroking Set-shou and Akai, her two favorite horses.

"Is it that I'm so scared of him Akai? Am I only reluctant because I fear Lord Hiei?"

"I thought warriors don't get scared." Miya looked up at Yukina standing in the doorway.

"They don't, but I'm not a warrior, I'm just a fighter. I'd need to make a name for myself before I can be called a warrior. Right now I'm terrified." Yukina jumped up and sat beside the kitsune.

"I came to congratulate you. You're the talk of the castle."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"My sensei…he wants me to train with Lord Hiei permanently. I don't think I can do it." Yukina put her arm on Miya's shoulder.

"If anyone can, it would be you Kirai." They shared a smile.

"I really needed to hear that."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning quite early Miya was shaken out of bed and told that Lord Hiei wanted her to meet him on the gazebo in the garden.

"There's a garden here?" The aggravated servant practically dragged her inside the castle.

"You've never been inside before?" Miya shook her head, which annoyed the servant even more. He brought her to a room which Miya rightly guessed was in the center of the castle. Inside sunlight poured through the domed glass roof. Hiei sat in the gazebo. He looked heavenly sitting there. He noticed her standing there and smirked.

"Did I wake you up little Kirai?" She stifled the temptation to ask what it looked like. Instead she replied,

"I am told that early rising is healthy." Hiei nodded.

"Good answer, if you said no you'd be lying and if you said yes I'd be well within my rights to punish you." He indicated to the seat beside him. She sat down, acutely aware of their nearness. "Here," he handed her a rather large perfectly circular bead, "you will not be able to train today so I want you to practice focusing your energy. I was informed that you did not consciously create the illusion." She took the bead. "Now I want you to allow it to float in mid-air."

That was simple enough, as was projecting lights of different colors into it. It spun above her palm, swirling colors dancing on the white lattice work of the gazebo.

"Now I want you to display a picture through it. Use it to amplify your thoughts into an illusion." She concentrated on trying to hold a picture but it exploded into a million bits of light.

"I…can't'!"

"Yes you can." Hiei's hand slid under hers. "Concentrate. Make that tree look like a person."

Her head hurt from the tension of trying to maintain two illusions. It felt like something was prodding her to drop the illusion around herself but she shoved it back. Light danced around the tree in no set pattern.

Hiei's other hand snaked around her waist and she didn't notice when he pulled her until her head rested on his shoulder. His hands slid down the lengths of her arms until they reached her fingers. He saw when tears came to her eyes and telepathically prompted her to drop the personal illusion.

Suddenly he felt a blast of power from her and looked up. The tree was gone and in its place stood a tall, serious looking, older woman. Miya's eye's opened and focused on the illusion.

"I…I did it?"

"Yes you did." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear as he stroked her beautiful hair. "Perfect, Kirai."

It was almost as if calling the name he had given her shoved both of them back to reality.

Miya stiffened and pushed away from him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" she whispered, not meeting his glare. The slap that struck her face seemed to hurt more than any before.

"You forget your place, slave. Get out of my sight." He didn't look at her as she ran across the garden and through the door.


	6. Falling Apart

Pt6

Hiei was furious, mostly at himself. He felt ashamed that he had no self control._ Kurama asked me to train her and here I am, unable to keep my hands off her!_ He watched her through the window, his sharp eyes picking up every movement of her face._ I'm only doing this in honor of a dead friend. I cannot dishonor him by using her like that. Am I really using her? Is it possible that I might…_he shook his head violently. He couldn't allow thoughts like that to dwell in his mind.

He removed his bandana and his third eye viewed Her. He saw the pain in her eyes, pain that mostly he had put there.

"Damn!" He would go even harder on her. Maybe then he'd be able to get his mind off the other things. As soon as he thought she was strong enough he would send her away and maybe he'd be able to regain control of his own heart.

Back then he had been fine on his own. Then he allowed Kurama and those ningens to get close to him. When they died he swore no one would be able to get near him again. _And no one will!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Miya stumbled to the stables, buried her face in Set-shou's mane and sobbed. The horse seemed to sense that she was unhappy and for the first time since Miya had known him he stood still.

She could feel his hands on her again. She hadn't tried to stop him! He had effectively crushed her, turning her into one of the spiritless curs that walked around, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. She dried her eyes. There was no way she was going to let a man, especially not that man, make her his property. All the hate she had ever felt for him flooded her right then. She would fight him. She had fought others and she would fight him.

"Kirai?" Yukina pushed open the door. "What are you doing in here in the dark?" Miya chuckled.

"I guess I just had my first heartbreak."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I'm fine. A word of advice though, don't let that guy of yours get away."

"Oh I don't plan to!" She smiled.

"And if you need any help getting away, I'll be there!"

"Thanks Kirai, I'll take you up on that sometime."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hiei was sitting in the parlor when Yukina bounced past. "Where have you been? It's like you vanish all the time." Yukina smiled at her brother who eyed her warily.

"The stables, keeping Akai company." Hiei snorted.

"Why you insist on obsessing with lesser creatures is beyond me, first the slave and now the horse." Her smile vanished.

"Stop calling Kotsu a lesser creature!"

"Did I ever mention Kotsu? I don't even have to say his name and you go off the deep end! Dammit Yukina! I'm sick of all this. You've got an unhealthy obsession with that slave and I think it's high time I did something about it!"

"Don't you dare!" She screamed and reached out to slap him across the face.

Hiei grabbed her wrist before it connected and held tightly, staring directly into her eyes. He didn't even know he was hurting her until she cried out. He dropped her hand and stormed to his room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Half-blinded by tears she stumbled down the hallway and out the door. She ran past the slaves in the court and, without thinking, headed to the stable. This time she didn't even make it to the stables.

"Do you cry a lot or do I just catch you on bad days?" She looked up.

"Kirai?" Miya sat in the exact same spot.

"Is it the same problem as usual or a completely different one altogether?"

Yukina sniffed.

"It's…it's related." She sat down and drew her knees up to her chin and hugged them. "Do you often come down to the stables?" Miya nodded.

"I find that sometimes horses are better listeners than people." She held an apple above her head and Set-shou put his head over the wall and ate it in a single bite.

"That's true." Yukina leaned back against a bale of hay and closed her eyes. "For me it's the only place where I can feel any measure of peace."

"Yeah, horse dung has an amazing calming nature." The ice-yokai giggled.

"Now you're mocking me!"

"Not really, just trying to lighten the mood, that's all." It was then that Miya shifted and Yukina noticed a long scar running down the back of the fighter's neck and disappearing into her shirt.

"What is that?!" Miya looked up surprised.

"Wha…oh this?" she said, fingering the mark. "It's nothing really. It just goes to show that I'm pretty hard headed. If I had learned the first couple times around I wouldn't be wearing this right now."

"So, Hiei did this to you?"

"You didn't call him lord?" Startled, Yukina realized her mistake.

"I guess I am…closer to him than others." She was relieved when the kitsune didn't press the issue. After a while Miya spoke.

"So…what is he like? I mean, Lord Hiei. Is he any different from what everyone sees?"

"I…I'm not sure anymore. In the past he was really quiet a lot. He was always a loner, preferring to be by himself more often than not. But there were times when a completely different side of him showed. At times he seemed almost…almost lonely. But all that seems to have changed now. It seems he's built up another layer around his heart and unless somebody manages to get through that layer he'll keep getting worse. It'll be a challenge, trying to get close to him. I almost pity anyone who would try it."

_A challenge!_ Miya thought. Then she added,

"Do you know anything about this tournament of lords?"

Yukina shook her head.

"Not much. I just know that once a year the lords get together and pit their strongest fighters against each other. I don't know why."

"For Honor." Both turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway. Miya shot to her feet and bowed while Yukina remained stubbornly seated. "I see you've met my sister." Miya didn't show the shock she felt.

"Yes sir." She looked over her shoulder at the ice-yokai, eyes asking _sister?_ Yukina nodded

"I suggest you get ready. We will be leaving shortly. I intend to personally see to the completion of your training." Yukina gasped and rose but Hiei cut her off before she could protest. "I do not have time to entertain your ridiculous arguments right now Yukina. In fact, your ridiculous arguments are precisely why I'm leaving. Hopefully by the time I get back you'll have had at least gained a little self-respect. It's disgusting the way you throw yourself at slave men." He glanced at Miya who bristled as Yukina's eyes filled up with tears again.

"Why do you assume that because I like to talk to Kirai and he actually listens to me I've _thrown_ myself at him?!"

"Is that right Kirai?" Hiei asked, turning to Miya. "Are you the one responsible for cultivating these Liberalistic ideas in my sister's head?" Miya glared.

"You insult Lady Yukina's honor by suggesting that she cheapens herself. Even you should be able to understand the difference between kind-hearted and sluttish!" Faster than even Miya could move, Hiei moved forward and his hand connected with her gut. The sickening thud echoed loudly through the stable.

Blood splattered from Miya's mouth as she fell to her knees.

"Kirai!" Yukina yelled and ran to the fallen kitsune. She turned on her brother. "What? Are you so insecure that you're afraid of a slave! Just because you don't like what he's saying!" She fell silent and eyes widened in fear as Hiei's red eyes glowed menacingly.

Miya's arm shot out in front of the ice-yokai and pushed her back a step or two then struggled to her feet, placing herself between the koorime and his sister. She glared back just as coolly, right arm still clutched to her throbbing stomach. Both held their positions and tension was almost unbearably thick. Soon even static electricity was visible. Horses neighed in fright as the powerful auras clashed.

Hiei was the first to exit the standoff.

"Apparently I was mistaken about you Kirai. I had believed you were a fast learner. It seems like your time at the castle has made you forget the lesson you learned on the way here. I made you a promise then. I haven't forgotten it. I had said that I wouldn't send you to Akurei but it's not too late to make good on the other half of my promise although," he looked back and forth between the two, "it would appear that I'll have to contend with my sister to use you. I'm amazed that you even had the audacity to choose a haystack for your little pleasure. What, is my sister's bed not to your liking, little ryouseiteki?" That was just too much.

"Bastard!" Miya yelled and launched at him, fist connecting squarely with his jaw. He didn't even flinch although the crack was audible. Miya was flung backwards by what looked like a swirling blackness and she screamed. The mist felt like an acid seeping through her skin and eating away at her flesh from the inside out. She barely heard Yukina scream for Hiei to stop. She sat up, making sure her illusion was still reasonably strong. Vaguely she felt Yukina put her arms around her neck and ask if she was alright; she could only see Hiei watching her and felt a chill run down her neck.

_Did he see?_

"You are a fool Kirai. You would dare to challenge a fighter who holds your very life in his hands."

"What life would I have if I spent all my time cowering in fear like a dog?" Hiei stood directly in front of her, placed a hand on her head and forced her head back until she stared directly up at him.

"You're no dog Kirai. I would never insult my hounds by classifying you as one of them. You are a worthless object, next to nothing. You are my property, to do with as I wish." Miya gasped as he sliced an H shaped mark on the side of her neck. "And if you ever forget that I'm sure I'll find some way to remind you."

He turned and headed towards the door. "Incidentally, I'm leaving to train in the forest. You will accompany me Kirai. We still have a lot more things to take care of. I expect you to be in the courtyard when I am ready to go at sundown. Yukina leave the slave and come." Yukina glared and started to say something but stopped when Miya placed a hand on her arm.

"Go," she whispered.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Does he know about…" Miya shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I pulled myself together before my illusion fell." Both fighters fell silent as Ryoutou worked on healing Miya's wounds. She could not heal them herself fast enough.

"Kid, I think he likes you." She stared at him and her jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, ne?" The neko shook his head.

"I've seen Lord Hiei incinerate someone for breathing too loudly and disturbing him, yet he leaves you alive no matter what crap you say."

"He just doesn't want to have to train another fighter."

"Fighters go on sale everyday, fighters much easier to manipulate than you. I think our lord's grown fond of you."

"Well he's got a heluva funny way of showing it!"

Ryoutou helped her to her feet.

"Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?" Miya shook her head.

"He was pretty mad. I'll be surprised if I actually come back alive."

"You could come back completely dominated." Miya gave him a glance of disdain.

"I'll die first." The old fighter stared at her worriedly.

"I don't like it Kirai. You'll be out there indefinitely with only lord Hiei around. We all know of his …habits. If he finds out you're a girl you'll be begging him for death before he's finished with you."

"He's not going to find out. You think this is the first overbearing Lord that's tried to train me for the tournament? I'm almost 100 sure that this is the same tournament my last lord wanted me to train for. I've done it before."

"But you've never met any lord quite like lord Hiei. He doesn't know the meaning of the word patience. If you don't perform the way he wants you get no food. He's got absolutely no gentleness at all." Miya lowered her eyes, remembering the look in his eyes that night when she woke up to find his face inches from hers and his fingers pressed lightly against the side of her head. She had reacted instantly, blasting him telepathically and the look changed to anger. Clearly the times when she had been close to him came to her mind: the way he stroked her hair at the bath, the episode on the gazebo. She could deal with the anger and abuse, she was used to it, it was the times when he seemed almost gentle that scared her most. "Are you alright?"

She looked up sharply, gulped and nodded.

"I think so."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Miya stood in the courtyard, watching the sun set over the trees and caught up in her own thoughts when suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder. She swirled and came face-to-face with Chi, one of the castle slaves he knew.

"Miss Yukina cannot come to you right now but she says she's begging you not to kill her brother."

Miya stared at her, then looked up at the window. Yukina sat there, partially hidden by a curtain and though it was a good distance away she could still make out the knowing look in her friend's eyes. Yukina had felt the kitsune's aura back in the stable and knew that the fighter was capable of so much more than she let on. Slowly Miya nodded.

"Tell the lady not to worry about anything. Everything will be fine." _I hope._


	7. Without Him Around

Pt7 training w/ Hiei

The surroundings were dark and unfamiliar. It was almost as if not even the moon wanted to shine here. Miya kept a good distance behind Hiei, not trusting herself to be anywhere near him. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, a lonely echoing sound that swept over them. Dried leaves scattered on the ground made it almost impossible to move quietly. Overhead an owl hooted its displeasure in the invasion. Suddenly Hiei pulled to a stop.

In front of them a porthole opened up. A chill wound down Miya's spine; something was not right. Brilliant light blanketed everything. Hiei stepped through and, after a moment's hesitation, Miya followed. On the other side was a large field, just as dark as the forest they left.

Then suddenly Hiei disappeared. She froze, wondering what was going on. His aura had completely disappeared, leaving Miya with a million questions and no one to answer them

"Lord Hiei?" There was no reply.

Many nights she had imagined all the things she would do the moment she was out of his grasp. She had made so many brilliant plans, yet now none of them came to mind. All she could think of was _I'm alone._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Where the heck am I?" The wind screamed, kicking up dust and rocks. She shielded her eyes and almost immediately the assault stopped. She looked up to find a wall of vines shielding her.

_Damn it! When am I going to get control of my own powers?_

She settled down, curled among her plants as the wind raged around her, safe for the moment. She hugged her knees and, not knowing what else to do, fell asleep, unaware that as she dreamed tears escaped from her eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Is this really necessary Hiei?"

"Yes. She needs to be able to operate in unfamiliar surroundings."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Koenma fumed from behind his desk. "I'm talking about the way you treat that girl!" He gestured wildly at the screen in front of him showing Miya sobbing in her sleep. "That's cruelty and borderline torture! We agreed …"

"We agreed that I would find her for you and that I would ensure she could control the incredible power Kurama spoke of. That is exactly what I am doing. She cannot access her full power unless she feels some sort of pain. If I had operated the way you wanted me to I would have gotten nothing done."

"You call this progress!?! The child is battered, all sense of dignity is shot – you're crushing her Hiei, not training her!"

"You saw Koenma. Don't lie and try to tell me you didn't see the way she reacted during the fight with me and the confrontation in the stable. I know you've been spying on me for some time now so you of all persons should be able to see that she's far from crushed." The toddler-looking monarch settled into his chair and eyed the koorime. "Incidentally, what I do to Kirai is none of your business."

"Damn it Hiei, her name is Miya!" Hiei coolly stared at Koenma.

"All you need to be concerned with is whether or not she will be powerful enough to stop a creature that you can't even manage. The answer is yes. She needs merely to be informed that this Banshi was responsible for her parents' death."

"What will happen if she doesn't stop after Banshi!? I doubt that Kurama would have wanted you to take away her empathy."

"To hell with empathy, damn it! It was damned empathy that got Kurama killed in the first place. I will not allow his daughter to make the same mistake!"

"Is that what this is about? Hiei, you're trying to create a monster, trying to turn that girl into something she isn't. You're going to cause her to hate herself. The fact of the matter is she's Kurama's daughter. Both he and her mother, Oh I can't remember her name right now--the kitsune who never got along with you, but both of them were kind hearted so naturally Miya would be kind-hearted."

"Her mother's name was Shinbi."

"That's beside the point! Stop changing the subject! Don't you even care what happens to her?" Hiei turned to leave.

"I will handle things my own way. I'd appreciate it if you would stay out." He turned to leave.

"So tell me Hiei, what can possibly be gained from making her hate you? I can tell you care for her. You're trying to toughen her up so she'll be safe from the emotional mind games that Banshi played on Kurama. In your own way you're trying to protect her. Are you really as immune to her hate as you would like to be Hiei? Or are you hiding your feelings for her because you're afraid, for both her and yourself?" Hiei whirled angrily and Koenma was immediately sorry he had said anything. The lord's entire body went rigid with rage and his eyes flashed.

Slowly and through clenched teeth Hiei spoke.

"The moment the tournament ends I want her gone."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You're daddy was a really strong fighter, Miya. You look exactly like him! I just know you're going to do great things like he did. I really wish I didn't have to go but you can handle it Miya, I know you can."_

"_Mommy! Mommy where are you going? I'm coming too!" Shinbi smiled and stroked her daughter's brilliant hair._

"_You can't baby, I have to go alone."_

"_But mommy…" Shinbi floated towards the darkness. _

"_Miya, remember to answer to the name of Koji! You'll be safer as a boy."_

"_Mommy come back!" Little Miya screamed and tried to run after her._

_The adults stood around, shaking their heads and whispering about the poor woman and her now-orphan child. Somebody pulled a sheet over her face and someone else held onto the struggling and crying little girl. Lord Jougen stormed into the room and swore._

"_Shut up!" He grabbed Miya's shoulder and shook her. "Shut up, dammit. What kind of a fighter cries for his mother?" Miya glared and rose-like thorns grew from her fingernails and buried themselves into the mean man's skin. He yelled and slapped her across her face. "Lock the brat away somewhere and see that he doesn't get any food until tomorrow!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Miya awoke in a cold sweat, shaking violently. The dream had been so vivid! Sternly she told herself to stop being a baby. She pushed her sweat-soaked hair out of her face and leaned back against the vine. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves and took several deep breaths.

_Mother, I dreamt of mother. I haven't had that dream in years._

She couldn't think about that now, she had to figure out how to get out of this place. She had no idea where she was. _Lord Hiei left me here. Does he expect me to stay until he gets back? Even he couldn't be so stupid! I gotta get away from this place! But which way?_ She decided to pick whichever path stood out. Maybe that was the way home.

For miles on all four sides stretched grasslands and in the distance she could see mountains to the north and west. South and east gave way to forest. So far none of them stood out. Suddenly she had an idea. What if the difference lay underground?

She conjured up plants in the cardinal points from where she last saw lord Hiei.

"Darn it!" They were all identical. "Aw come on!" In her exasperation she accidentally broadcasted a mental blast, causing the earth to shake. Three plants blossomed and red flowers burst out. "Bingo!" The plant growing east withered after displaying a single white flower. Miya used her plants to crack open the ground beneath the white flower.

"Solid rock! Well that does it, I go east."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_When will it end? This forest seems to go on forever. Maybe I made a mistake. _Miya sighed and sank to the forest floor. She had been traveling east for hours and still nothing turned up. _Why the heck am I trying so hard to get back anyway?_ She was unable to tell.

She lay back and stared at the sky. The leaves of trees cast shifting shadows on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Hiei, what the hell have I ever done to you? Why do you insist on torturing me? _

Even now she could see his face in front of her. _After all you put me through I'm still searching for a way to get back. Am I really so stupid?!_

Suddenly her kitsune sense went on full alert. The world around her seemed to slow down as pushed herself up and turned around. She was too slow. Out of nowhere an arrow ran through her, throwing her backwards.

Her eyes widened in shock and her hands closed around the arrow.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_I'm coming too mommy!"_

"_No baby…you can't."_

"_Mommy!" Shinbi disappeared and someone else came up behind her._

"_You're letting me win Kirai." Miya whirled to face Hiei._

"_No! I won't!"_

"_You're rolling over and playing dead just like the dog you are! No, you're worse than that. You're a slave, next to nothing."_

"_I'm a fighter! I'm not your property!!"_

_Hiei's face twisted with disdain._

"_Then prove it Kirai! Get up and fight! Prove your worth and fight me Kirai!"_

Her eyes shot open and turned black. Then she lost control.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Koenma's breath caught in his throat as he watched as the girl melted away into red fox. She leapt at the nearest yokai, powerful teeth ripping out his throat. His friends rushed to his defense but were unable to draw their weapons before the fox whirled on them, crushing their bones.

"Hiei!" Koenma called out. "Hiei, you've got to stop this!" Hiei merely stared nonchalantly at the screen.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Those that got away headed for their village as fast as they could but they weren't fast enough. Miya cut them down one by one, chasing a particularly fast one into the village itself. Screams rang out and pandemonium reigned. Yokai ran from their houses, armed with whatever they could find. She killed each with no effort at all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Unable to watch Koenma averted his eyes from the screen. "Hiei!"

"And what if I don't know how to stop her?"

"Damn Hiei! She'll wipe them all out! What the hell makes you think Kurama would have wanted his daughter to turn out like this?!" Hiei pondered that for a moment then turned to leave.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Anything that moved was fair prey for the kitsune. Without warning she was jerked back mid-leap by a pair of hands closing around her neck. She struggled wildly, only managing to turn around. Her fighting increased as she laid eyes on Hiei's face. The only thing she could think of was killing him as she bared blood covered fangs.

His grip tightened, cutting off her air. The fox gasped for breath and Hiei's fingers constricted more. Slowly she stilled and Hiei dropped her.

"I said stop her, not break her neck!" Koenma's voice raged from mid-air. Hiei ignored him, focusing instead on the bundle of fur at his feet.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Slowly Miya woke up, taking large gulps of air._ What the hell happened to me?_ She was covered in blood yet she didn't feel any pain. Out of habit more than anything else she fixed her illusion. She felt a boot to her side and was rolled over onto her back. Her gaze hardened as Hiei's face came into view and she pushed herself up. Suddenly the smell of blood hit her. All around her lay dead and dying. It was then that she noticed the taste of blood in her mouth. She spat it out then jumped to her feet. An entire village was destroyed, its inhabitants all bearing fang marks. Feeling Hiei's eyes on her, she turned to face him.

"You don't remember." Not a question.

"Remember…" His unemotional gaze said everything. Miya felt herself go cold. "No! I can't…I didn't…" Hiei said nothing as the girl shook uncontrollably. Horror filled her as she spun around, eyes wild and not registering anything. Images swirled in her brain, threatening to swamp her. She felt a hand clamp on her shoulder, dragging her back to reality and forcing her to think semi-rationally. Slowly she focused on Hiei's face.

"Come Kirai, let's go home. You've done enough here." She nodded dumbly and followed.


	8. Dying Inside

Pt8

The castle loomed dark and threatening against a dreary sky. Dark forest around it served to re-enforce its dismal appearance.

Outside looked exactly how Miya felt inside. She tried to ignore the knocking on her door, disturbing her misery, but the person was insistent. Finally she called out

"It's open." Ryoutou burst in.

"You planned to have me stand out there all day kid?" Miya didn't even look up, instead she stared at the wall. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Not particularly."

"You know I'm not gonna go away until you tell me ne?"

Miya sighed. "I lost control."

"How badly?" Miya sat up, feeling tears come to her eyes and her body began to shake.

"I slaughtered an entire village." She whispered. "I murdered every one of them!" Ryoutou sank down onto the bed next to her.

"Why?" She shook her head.

"I…I don't know. I don't understand any of it." The old neko patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm not gonna pretend I understand kid. I can see you're hurting because of it. All I can say is learn from it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei stilled, knowing that he wasn't the only one there.

"I can't explain how it happened, I didn't know I could transform but," Miya sighed, "I did. And a lot of people are dead now because of me. What's wrong with me Set-shou? Why is this happening to me?" The horse snorted softly. Hiei rounded the corner to see Miya leaning against the side of the black horse's stall.

"Do you often talk to horses?" He saw her freeze; he was more than aware that it wasn't meant for him to hear.

"No sir, not often." An awkward silence reigned as Hiei saddled Set-shou. Miya longed to run, to put as much space between them as possible.

This was all his fault. Until He had started to play with her emotions everything had been fine. Well not fine but at least…at least normal. Now everything was so complex. She couldn't understand his motive, couldn't understand why he enjoyed causing her pain. It was impossible to fathom that anyone could have such control over her. Yet another reason for her to hate him. She couldn't explain why she hated him so much yet she lost it when he left her. It was as if when she could no longer sense him she could no longer operate.

She squirmed uncomfortably willing him to dismiss her. If he noticed he said nothing. He led Set-shou out and as he passed, his hand accidentally brushed Miya's. It felt as if someone had electrified her. Hiei kept walking, not even looking at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of breath, the messenger ran to the castle. After explaining his mission to the servant at the front door he was escorted in to see the Lady Yukina. He handed the note to her, she glanced at the seal and sent for Kirai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya followed the servant, wondering just what Lord Hiei wanted this time. Once again she had been awoken and none-too-gently informed that her presence was required inside. This time she was led to a sitting room (she was told for her benefit that it was called a **parlor**, not a sitting room) and was more than a little shocked to see Yukina.

She bowed as Yukina waved the servant away.

"Knock it off Kirai, I get uncomfortable when people talk to me from groveling positions. I'm still the same person." Yukina said, the moment they were alone.

Miya smirked and straightened. "I thought so. So I'm guessing that you'd be more than a little upset if I called you my lady all the time."

"I'd probably throw something at you!"

"Right. So what do you need, my lady?" Yukina threw a cushion at him, which, grinning, he easily caught with one hand.

"I need you to deliver a letter to my brother for me. It just came today and I'm not quite sure where he is." Miya took the letter from Yukina.

"Are you sure about this? I may try to run the moment I get outside the castle." Yukina smiled sadly.

"You won't."

"How can you know that when even I am unsure?"

"You're a man of your word. You promised to help me get away, remember? You have to stay until that time." Miya nodded.

"Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sealed note safely stored, Miya carefully threw open her mind, searching for Hiei's consciousness. Doubt tugged at her when she saw the forest, almost inviting her.

"I promised Yukina." In the distance she could feel a trace of Him. Reluctantly she headed in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn!_ He could feel her mind brushing his. But that was impossible! When his barriers were in place not even Koenma could locate him. He had been about to discipline the serf on the ground in front of him. He was in a bad mood and the villager had managed to wander into his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya burst into the clearing and stopped, not knowing whether she should call out to Lord Hiei or wait until he noticed her. It would seem like he knew she was coming.

"What are you doing here Kirai?" She gulped softly, recognizing the soft, dangerous tone of voice he used.

"I was sent with a message, my Lord."

Inwardly Hiei groaned when Miya held out the message. He recognized the seal instantly._ Koenma! So he's found another way to annoy me._ Hiei took the message and went to the opposite side to read it, already having a good idea what it said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hiei: damn you! What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any concept of how many times I've tried to contact you in the past two days? Of course you do! You're getting everyone of my messages, just ignoring them all!

What I'm trying to say is that you cannot force your way of thinking on somebody else, especially if that somebody is Kurama and Shinbi's unnaturally powerful daughter…

Koenma ranted on paper for about two pages. Hiei sighed. Koenma was still watched…spying on him. What Koenma didn't understand was that Hiei couldn't possibly destroy the girl's conscience. He was sure that, despite the monstrous display of power Miya had unknowingly given Koenma, her heart was still operating.

He needed to know for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya watched Hiei's face, noting his annoyed expression. She glanced back at the serf. When she had been looking for Lord Hiei she had sensed him too. She had gotten enough of a visual to understand that his only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hiei burned the message and turned the horse around and rode up beside Miya. _This would be the perfect test._

"Kill him."

"What?"

"I said kill him." Miya looked up at Hiei's face and saw he was serious. She looked over at the villager crouched in the dust awaiting his fate.

"My Lord…"

"Kirai I believe I told you to do something." Slowly she walked over to the common yokai. He looked up at her, his eyes echoing the pain of a hard life. No accusation lay there, only acceptance and fear. He didn't blame her at all, it was all just fate. He had seen the same thing happen to others and now it was his turn. He probably had a family somewhere; someone was probably waiting for him, would wonder why he didn't come home and would cry when someone finally brought his body back.

She could hear the screams from the yokai she killed echoing in the back of her mind.

"Kirai?" She jumped and glanced over at her lord. "Kirai I'm waiting."

"I…I can't."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry my lord but I can't." Hiei's face was unreadable.

"Do as you wish."

Miya helped the man up. "Here. You should hurry home." He grasped her wrist.

"Thank you sir. Remember the name Zan sir. If you ever need anything just ask for me at the village. Everyone knows Zan the blacksmith." He glanced over at the impatient Lord. "I hope you don't get in trouble for my sake." Miya gave a small smile and whispered,

"Don't worry. I can take it." She watched him disappear then followed Lord Hiei back to the castle.

They rode in silence until they passed over the bridge and through the main gate.

"Go to your room Kirai. I'll be in shortly to see to your punishment." She nodded and slipped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina jumped when Hiei barged through the hall.

"Hiei! Is something wrong?" He didn't answer and went directly to his room. "Hiei?" She followed him in. "What's going on?" He knelt down and reached under his bed.

"Good. I thought I put it here." He pulled out a black box. Inside, sitting on a velvet bed was a long, ominous-looking black whip.

"What are you going to do with that?" Still he ignored her until she placed herself in the doorway, blocking his flight. "I asked what you are going to do with that!"

"I plan to take care of a problem. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." He pulled Yukina out of the way but she grabbed on to his shoulder.

"You're going to kill Kirai aren't you?!? Please don't hurt him!" He shrugged out of her grasp.

"I said it's none of your business. No I don't plan to kill him, just test his resolve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya looked up when she heard footsteps and got to her feet when the door to her room swung open, allowing Hiei to storm in. He slammed the door behind him

"Turn around Kirai." Obediently Miya turned and grit her teeth. Damn this was going to hurt.

The first blow landed and for a second or two Miya felt nothing. Then the pain struck home hard. Her breath caught in her throat as she bit back a scream. After two more blows she could no longer stand by herself, leaning against the wall for support. To her credit she didn't shed a tear or cry out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is he doing?! Damn it! What the hell is Hiei doing!?!" Koenma yelled as he jumped on his desk. "Has he gone bloody crazy!?!" He telepathically screamed as loud as he could but as usual Hiei ignored him. He watched as the koorime coolly delivered ten slashes to Miya's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei counted ten, then walked closer to the suffering fighter.

"I will stop now, but only if you beg for forgiveness and swear never to challenge me like that again." Slowly Miya shook her head.

"I can't beg for forgiveness; I'm not sorry." Her voice came out a choked whisper. "If you order me to hurt another innocent know that I will react the same way I did today."

Hiei nodded slightly. "Understood."

Miya's eyes squeezed shut as Hiei raised the whip again.

Blood rushed down her back as He tirelessly rained blows down on her back. She tasted blood in her mouth, this time her own as she bit her tongue in order to remain silent.

_**I will not scream!** What kind of fighter cries…?_

She lost count of the slashes. They continued, and she fell to her knees. Slowly she drifted in and out of blackness, the pain felt all so distant to her now. She was barely aware when the blows stopped.

"He did nothing wrong." She whispered. Then everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina presses her ear against the door, sobbing. Her heart felt like it would explode with every crack that sounded from inside. Her hands clenched into fists as her shoulders shook.

Suddenly the door was jerked open and she lurched forward, unable to regain her balance after the sudden shift of weight. Hiei's arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling. Behind him Miya lay in a bloodied, crumpled heap. She jerked back, unable to bear his touch. Her accusing eyes met his, expecting him to be angry at her. His emotions were carefully concealed as he reached for her arm and drew her to him.

"Yukina, go to him." She found it impossible to hide her shock. "Heal him and…and tell him he made the right choice."

He left her and she stared at his retreating back, wondering what was possessing him. She only remained motionless for a moment, then raced to Miya's side. Gently she held her, stopping the bleeding, and slowly the largest wounds closed. As she cradled the kitsune's head her eye registered something and her mouth fell open in shock.

_Is Kirai a girl!?!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Recovery

Pt9

Miya's eyes opened and for some strange reason she was sleeping on her stomach, a habit she thought had gone years ago. When she tried to get up she couldn't move.

_What happened?_ Slowly everything came back: the message, the villager, the whipping, Hiei…_Lord Hiei._ Hate stirred again and she swore if she ever got the chance she would make him suffer, suffer long maybe about three weeks, and then kill him in the most humiliating way she could think of – slit his stomach open and leave him to watch himself die. Or maybe she would cut off a limb and let him bleed to death. Or better still, she would immobilize him with a potion, chain him up and leave him on the exposed part of the highest cliff she could find. If he didn't fall to his death he would have heat stroke and if by some chance he survived the heat…well let the buzzards pick him to death. Yes, that's how she would do it! Then again, a stake through the heart was always a classic. Maybe she should start a journal – 101 ways to kill a prick.

She felt a soft hand in her hair.

"How's he doing?" Ryoutou whispered.

"Better."

_Was that Yukina?_

"The swelling has gone down. He won't be able to walk for a while though. Then again…it's safer to say normal people wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Kirai is in a category all by himself. He can heal himself?"

"Yes my lady." Miya tried to call to them but all that came out was a moan.

"Kirai?" Yukina bent down. "Oh you're awake! You're lucky you're a very stubborn person." Miya could barely manage a nod before she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time when she woke up only Yukina was in the room.

"Morning." She croaked. Yukina looked up, momentarily startled then smiled.

"Don't you mean afternoon? You've slept for almost two days now."

"Wow. Hey, what if Lord Hiei finds you here?"

"Don't worry about it. Hiei was the one who suggested it." Yukina's voice trailed off. "Kirai, when you fell unconscious you're entire body shut down including…including your ability to hide your real identity." Miya's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"I know you're a girl. How long have you been doing this, masquerading as a boy?"

"Eighteen years. My father was killed just after I was born and my mother was taken as a slave. She had experienced everything life had to offer a female slave so she dressed me as a boy. When she died I kept up the façade."

"So you were a slave before?" Miya nodded.

"I ran away once he started training me for the tournament, I'm presuming it's the same one that Lord Hiei wants me to compete in. By the way, does the lord know?"

"I didn't tell him but, yes I think he knows. Somehow I think he knew all along."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoutou passed by Miya's open door, then pulled a quick U-turn.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing!?" Miya, clutched the door handle to support her weight as she tried to stand. "Get back in bed!" Miya shook her head stubbornly.

"If I stay in here one more minute I'll go crazy. I have to get around. You either help me or you get out of my way." Ryoutou shook his head.

"You're too bull-headed kid." The old neko sighed and reached to help her walk. "You're gonna kill yourself one of these days."

Ryoutou drew the line at helping her over to the armory. She insisted that she just wanted to look over her weapons but old 'two-swords' would have none of it. He deposited her on the steps outside the arena and told her to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya sank back and sighed. This was frustrating; she hated playing the invalid. Everyone fussed and made her relax, none believing her when she said that she relaxed on the battle field. Doing nothing would drive her crazy.

She felt something hard against her thigh. Puzzled, she reached into the folds of her pocket. She pulled out a clear stone.

"Where the heck…?" Suddenly she remembered. It was the same bead that Lord Hiei had given her. _Hiei, will I never be completely free from you?_

He had given it to her in an attempt to help her use her powers of illusion. _Help me, ha! He wants to cause me grief and agony._

"Sir Kirai?" Miya's head shot up at the sound of a child's voice. In front of her stood a boy, probably no older than twelve years old. Miya smiled warmly.

"It's just Kirai, no sir. Can I help you?" He looked distinctly embarrassed; for some reason he seemed almost scared to look at her directly. He held a sheath, beautiful leather engraved with creeping vines. A katana lay inside, the handle engraved with the same creeping vines, the most intricate she had ever seen.

"My father said I should deliver this to you. It's a gift to thank you for sparing his life." Miya stared, unable to utter a single word. As if in a dream she took the sword from the boy. It was a few seconds before she was able to speak again.

"It's…it's lovely!" The boy beamed.

"I helped!"

"Then you should be very proud, it's excellent work. Tell your father that I will be honored to use this sword in battle." He nodded and scampered off, leaving Miya to gaze at the sword that was now hers.

Reverently she drew it from the sheath, admiring the tempered blade and its perfectly sharpened edges, testing them with her thumb. As she slid her hand along it's blade she slowly drifted into her imagination. She fantasized about winning, once or twice her mind even brushed against the possibility that she would use it to kill Lord Hiei. Suddenly the sword glowed a soft light, changing color every time she thought of something different. It shimmered a brilliant red when she thought of the koorime. Around her flashed images as she thought them. _Incredible, I'm using the sword to transmit my illusions!_

The transparent bead silently rose from her lap, propelled by the excess energy. Miya blinked and reached out to hold it. Suddenly she had idea. She had been able to transmit an illusion through it before. If she combined them then maybe…

There was no blinding flash of light, no thunder, no earthquake or sudden ray of sunshine; the sphere merely slid into the metal as if it belonged. It made its home right where handle met blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Impossible! The stone is just a crystallite and the sword normal metal. It can't possibly amplify your power." Ryoutou examined the katana carefully.

"And yet it did. I've never been able to heal myself at that speed! The moment the two joined I was able to walk on my own. You saw Ryoutou. There's no way I'd be able to move from the state I was in this morning to the way I am now on my own." Miya paced the room.

"I just don't buy it. You say this sword was a gift?"

"Yes, from the blacksmith I saved from Lord Hiei."

"And where did you get the stone?" Miya hesitated.

"I found it."

"Really?"

"Yes." She glared, daring him to say otherwise. He nodded.

"So Lord Hiei gave it to you."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. It's in your eyes. My theory is that your power is amplified through your emotions. These things have some emotional value to you and that's what amplified your power, not the objects themselves. Just what were you thinking of when the sword started glowing?"

"Fighting…how I could use the sword to kill Lord Hiei." Ryoutou paused for a moment then started chuckling.

"That would explain the excess energy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina fiddled idly with a handkerchief as Hiei lay on the couch, presumably asleep. Silently she got up and left the room, not seeing when Hiei's eyes opened.

In the kitchen no one asked when she retrieved a basket of food; everyone knew where she was headed and there was not one who didn't feel some amount of sympathy.

The cells beneath the castle smelled worse than the last time she had been there.

"Kotsu, wake up." The sleeping ex-bodyguard shot to his feet.

"Yukina!"

"I know you said I shouldn't come down here but I needed to hear your voice."

"Yukina," he petted her hair lovingly, "I heard about the confrontation with your brother from Chi. I've already told you I won't allow you to get in trouble for me." Tears formed in her eyes and he gently wiped them away.

"The tournament starts in a week. Hiei will leave as soon as Kirai can travel, which will be soon since he can heal rapidly. I'll come back down here and we'll leave then. We can get as far away from this place as we want and start over, start a new life together!" His eyes sparkled.

"I would like that very much!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina closed the door behind her and raced down the hall, crashing right into Hiei.

"Hiei!" He grabbed her shoulders and glared at her.

"Yukina," he said softly, "I am sure that you are well aware of my feelings about that slave, are you not?"

"Hiei, I …"

"Are you not!" he yelled. Trembling she whispered 'yes'. 'Then why do you insist on defying me. Do you enjoy making me angry?" Yukina shook her head. "Then tell me why!"

"Because…Because I love him and I want to be with him!"

Hiei's hand flashed out across her face. Yukina shook more from the shock than the pain. Hiei had never hit her before.

"Inform your slave-girl to pack your things." Hiei's voice was low and dangerous. "You will be accompanying me to the tournament. Apparently I cannot leave you alone anymore. I will allow no member of my family to be wasted on a slave."


	10. Lord Jougen

Pt 10

Miya eyed the surroundings, ever conscious of the unwarranted nervousness that gnawed at her stomach. Tomorrow the tournament would start and she knew she was ready. She had survived this far yet she had little idea what she was up against. Being unsure of what would happen was almost as annoying as being injured. The arena was identical to the one at the castle and Miya was grateful for the little bit of familiarity. She suspected that Hiei purposefully orchestrated the similarity.

She could see different fighters practicing in the distance. Hiei had forbidden her to train while they were there.

"_The field is exactly what you're used to so practice is pointless. The only thing achieved when a fighter's shows off is someone else identifying your fighting pattern and using that knowledge to defeat you. Watch the opponents train to learn what you're up against and rest, that is all you need to do when we get there. We've trained enough on the journey."_

That was true enough. Hiei wasted no opportunity on the trip there to train. He asked no questions about the sword, merely honed her ability to project energy through it. He had made a few remarks about it being unwise to enter battle with an unfamiliar weapon but Miya chose to misinterpret him, telling him that she would remember that next time she was in a war. Hiei scowled and let the subject rest.

Yukina helped in her own way, pointing out which plants were poisonous to smell, which had incredibly sticky or slippery sap and which would grow the easiest. Miya had quite a collection of seeds by the time the castle where the tournament was to be held came in sight.

Ryoutou had stayed behind claiming he was much too old to be running all over the place. Unfortunately though, Yukina brought Chi and Yaku along and although they were excellent cooks their constant chatter was annoying.

From her perch high up Miya could see another procession entering the tournament grounds. At the head of the procession rode the last person she ever wanted to see again (well second-to-last, if one counted Lord Hiei). _Lord Hiei!_ She had to find him, and find him fast! Ironically at his side was the only place she would be safe. She knew the man had seen her and would come after her. Hurriedly she slid down the tree-trunk and made a dash for Lord Hiei's chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't make it. One hallway from Lord Hiei's door he caught up with her, grabbing her arm and dragging her to him.

"What have we got here?" Lord Jougen snarled in her ear. "You thought you had gotten away from me ne? Well lady Luck is on my side. Did you miss me?" Miya wrenched away from him.

"Get your filthy hands off me, bastard!"

"Still the feisty one I see. He eyed her clothes and sword. "It looks like you've done pretty well for yourself Koji but it all ends here boy. You're my property. You're coming home."

"I don't belong to you," Miya spat at her former lord, "I never have and I never will. I am here to fight for _my_ Lord." Jougen threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

"I see someone finally had the presence of mind to tame you! Too bad they forgot to teach you some respect." He grabbed her arm again. "No matter, I'll fix that."

"What do you think you're doing?" Jougen turned at the cool voice.

"Hiei, it has been a while. I'm just securing some run-away property of mine."

"I'm sure I heard him tell you to let go."

Jougen's fake pleasantry fell.

"Look Hiei, this is like an internal matter, understand? It's none of your business so keep out." Hiei glanced from Jougen to Miya who, for some strange reason, had a look of utter relief on her face, and back to Jougen.

"Unfortunately Jougen this is my business. You see you're man-handling my fighter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're what?!"

"Is you're hearing faulty Jougen? You're holding on to the arm of my fighter. Let go or I will be forced to give him permission to do whatever is necessary. You wouldn't mind that, would you Kirai?" Miya vigorously shook her head.

"Not at all, my lord, in fact it would be my pleasure."

"I did not spend so much time training Kirai for you to just take him from me. That wouldn't be very smart; he has a good chance at winning the tournament. Besides, my sister is quite amused by him. It would upset her greatly if I let him go."

"What happened to you Hiei, suddenly developed a fetish for handsome young men."

Jougen snarled and Hiei glared.

"Gentlemen!" A masked lord stepped between the two. The mask he wore seemed to be made of pure ivory, a look of infinite wisdom skillfully painted onto it. "Don't tell me that warriors of the court are squabbling like commoners. If our grievances cannot be negotiated then we settle by way of a duel." Both lowered their eyes in respect for the powerful Elder Lord Kenjin. Miya quickly followed suit. "What would be the matter here?"

"Respected Elder," Jougen began, releasing Miya's arm. "This boy is my property. He ran away from my House a year ago. I would recognize him anywhere. I came to reclaim him and Lord Hiei insisted that the slave belonged to him. I merely wish to regain what I had lost."

Elder Kenjin nodded gravely and turned to Hiei.

"What do you say in your defense?"

"Kirai is a fighter that I trained for this very tournament. I do not deny that at one point Lord Jougen most likely owned him but I bought him from a dealer who will testify that he lived in a free village prior to capture. Lord Jougen's inability to run his house is of no consequence to me. Kirai has not tried to leave my house in the time that I owned him. And I do have papers to prove that I, in fact, did purchase him. I challenge Lord Jougen to produce his proof of purchase."

"Jougen?" Jougen scowled at Hiei.

"_Koji_ was born while his mother belonged to me. There is no proof of purchase because I didn't buy him."

_Shinbi!_ Hiei thought. _Then he would not have purchase papers for Miya's mother either. He kidnapped her from Kurama._

"Then show me the mother's proof of purchase."

"She's dead! Why the hell would I keep a document like that around for fourteen years?" _Nice cover-up!_ Hiei thought.

"I'm afraid, Lord Jougen, that the evidence is against you. I have to declare Hiei has ownership of this boy. Incidentally, what is your name boy?" Hiei hid a small smile when Miya proudly said,

"My name is Kirai, Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forgive my rudeness Elder but I must challenge this decision. We should settle this matter in battle!"

"Do you accept Hiei?"

Hiei nodded.

"On one condition: that Kirai be the one to fight Lord Jougen."

"What!?"

"This is unusual, Hiei, involving a slave in a battle between Lords."

"I understand that, Elder Kenjin but I think it is only fair that Kirai have a hand in deciding his own fate."

"Agreed."

"No!" Jougen yelled. "I will not accept that…"

"What's wrong Jougen?" Hiei interrupted evenly. "Are you afraid of a slave?"

Lord Kenjin, Hiei, Miya and several passers-by stared at him, awaiting an answer as he sputtered. He glared at the unwanted attention.

"Fine! I accept the conditions! On the tournament ground in one hour, if you don't show up or you surrender the fight is forfeited. Naturally, the first to die loses."

He stormed off down the hall.

"I do hope you know what you're doing Hiei. Jougen is not a man who easily forgets once he believes someone has wronged him."

"Neither is Kirai." Miya looked at him from the corner of her eyes, slightly surprised at the sudden vote of confidence her Lord was giving. "Let's go." She nodded and followed him.

"Best of luck, Fighter Kirai." Miya turned and bowed low from the waist.

"Thank you Respected Elder."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it?" Hiei snapped.

Miya jumped. She thought he hadn't noticed her questioning glances.

"I didn't know that there was someone who…outranked you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know." His surliness was back.

"My Lord? You spoke almost as if you were sure I had a good chance, as if there was a small possibility I would be able to beat a fighter that has so much more experience than I do."

"Elder Lord Kenjin has seen many battles and though he does not show it, he has reached a level that most Yokai Lords only dream of. He does not ever find it necessary to address other Lord's slaves directly. The only exception he makes is if he senses something great in one of the fighters and even then, I have never seen him openly biased in anyone's favor as he was to you today. Besides, you have too many people who believe in you, who are cheering for you from the sidelines and too many who would be disappointed if you lost." They walked the rest of the way to Hiei's chambers in silence.

"Lord Hiei?" Miya called as he pushed open the door.

"What is it now?!?"

"My Lord, will you be one of the ones cheering for me?" The childlike way she asked surprised him. He stared at her, finding her avoiding his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yukina, standing in the doorway to her room waiting for his answer. His gaze hardened into a glare.

"Don't be a fool Kirai!"


	11. Fighting Lord Jougen

Pt 11 Fighting Jougen

Miya was at the arena six minutes before the set time.

"You actually showed up, I'm impressed." She said nothing to the insolent Lord. Onlookers crowded the space around the ring, making her more than slightly nervous.

'Idiot! Don't be distracted!' Hiei's telepathic blast caused her to jump. 'Right!' She gulped guiltily. She double-checked to make sure her sword was strapped to her back, knowing it was too late to go get if it wasn't there.

"Are both fighters ready?" An official asked. Miya and Jougen nodded, eyes never leaving each other. "Begin!"

Jougen attacked first, missing Miya completely

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long have you known?" Hiei glanced over at Yukina.

"About what?"

"Don't, Hiei, don't pretend you don't know. I saw the look on your face just now. You know about Kirai." Hiei turned back to the fight. The two were equal in speed although Jougen had the upper hand in brute force. Hiei watched them go blow for blow for a while and sighed. Yukina thought he wasn't going to answer and she also turned back to the fight. After a while Hiei simply stated,

"Her name is Miya." Yukina didn't have to ask who.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was as strong as she remembered and just as fast. His slashes were methodical and continuous. It almost took all she had just to stay on the defensive. At times she was able to block an attack and her body bore a few marks, scratches really. He was no different, displaying cuts off his own where Miya's sword had slipped through his defenses, just as many as she.

Neither of them went at full strength, each wanting to see what the other was capable of. They parted, breathing slightly faster than usual. Unlike Jougen, Miya didn't heal the minor cuts inflicted on her, opting instead to conserve the energy for later. They stared each other down. Jougen smirked.

"Looks like Hiei's been teaching his pet some new tricks, isn't that right, little inu?"

Miya returned the smirk.

"At least this dog isn't too old to learn new tricks. What the hell happened to you?"

Jougen snarled and the last thing Miya saw was him rushing at her; then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina gasped as the ring faded to black.

"That's the same attack Ryoutou used!" Hiei nodded absently, silently hoping Miya wouldn't be a fool. Jougen would be much harder to beat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya had an entirely different strategy in mind. Unfortunately she had not yet had the chance to put it into play. His attacks were silent and swift, leaving her wounded and breathless. She readied herself and tried to return the blows as they fell. She tasted blood and the pain in her right shoulder was intense. She hoped fervently that Jougen had amazing sight and did not use some sort of telepathy or echolocation. She displayed an illusion to appear as if she had jumped backward. She was pretty sure it worked. By the time Jougen had realized it was an illusion she had already started to put her plan into motion.

She knelt down and placed her hands on the floor and silently summoned the honoo-ma – the demon flame. The plant sprung easily; it was just a moss-like plant that grew in a circle around her. It didn't seem like anything much but the moment Jougen crossed the circle he was set on fire.

It wasn't hard to see him then; he was the only thing flaming.

Miya launched an attack directly at him, hitting him square in the chest. Blood poured from the wound as the darkness disappeared with a little help from her illusions.

"_Mommy"!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd cheered wildly as Jougen fell to his knees. But Hiei and Miya barely heard them.

Miya saw the lord go down and vaguely registered that this would normally mean the end, that she had one. Yet she didn't move; she retained position, sword ready, watching the pile that was Lord Jougen. Somehow she knew that this was far from over.

She was right. Chuckling and wild-eyed, Jougen pushed himself up and his wounds closed. She could hear his erratic heartbeat from where she stood and with each beat his muscles tightened and enlarged. He was growing! And Miya found herself growing weaker.

"_Mommy!"_

Miya fell to her knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stared at her, hiding his worry; Yukina was watching. He knew that Jougen fought dirty, using mind tricks to drain the energy of his opponent, using it to fuel his own attacks. He knew that he should have told her, should have warned her so she'd be prepared and yet he didn't. _Kirai is going to have to figure this one out on her own._ His eyes wandered as he pretended disinterest. Suddenly a young man with a pacifier at the back of the crowd caught his attention. The man glared over the crowd at him, then turned and walked inside. Hiei groaned inwardly. Koenma was going to have his head for this. He backed away silently.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Yukina grasped his arm and glared up into his face. He shrugged her off.

"I've got more important things to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jougen grew into a large sized monster. Miya found herself unable to move.

"_Mommy!" _ Jougen reached forward, wrapping his oversized fist around her waist. Her sword fell out of her hand and clattered to the floor. He lifted her off the ground, squeezing tightly and enjoying her pain.

"_Mommy! I'm coming too! Mommy, come back!" Shinbi looked over her shoulder and kept walking._

"_Pathetic, so damned pathetic! I had such high hopes for you, but you're nothing but a wimp." Miya whirled to face Hiei._

"_Go to hell!" He tilted his head and glared._

"_You blast me when I try to control your mind yet you roll over and play dead when he does it? All because of one woman who's been dead thirteen years. Get over yourself Kirai. I see now that your tough, abrasive exterior is just a covering for the cowering mongrel inside." Miya glared as she struggled to free herself._

"_Damn you! I'll kill you. I'll humiliate this guy and then I'll kill you!"_

_Hiei smirked and crossed his arms. _

"_I'll be waiting." "He walked over and touched her hair. "Show me what you've got Kirai!"_

In Jougen's hand the limp figure stiffened and her eyes shot open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bastard!" Miya yelled, blasting him mentally, sending him spiraling backwards. Her green eyes glowed and an invisible force flared around her. Even the smallest of the crowd could feel the aftershock of her power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei looked over at the ring from the doorway of the castle, not venturing inside until he was sure that Miya was back to her senses. He gave his characteristic self-satisfied smirk and reluctantly went inside to face Koenma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jougen's sword shattered from sheer pressure as Miya pounded his contorting face. The cheers of the crowd were muted to her. In an effort to save himself he swung one huge fist but she was able to see it coming and jumped backward before it connected.

She landed neatly beside her fallen sword and barely had time to retrieve it before the lumbering giant made his way to where she stood. For someone his size he was still incredibly fast.

He pulled back in pain as Miya sliced the fist aimed at her head. Bleeding, sweating and panting they regarded each other.

Jougen rushed her again, this time neatly summoning gusts of wind to pummel her from either side. They knocked her off balance and Jougen's hands closed around her precious hair. He grinned and yanked her to him, almost tearing tufts out by the roots. His other hand gripped the wrist that held her sword, successfully trapping her in his clutches.

"You were a fool to agree to this match and Hiei's an even bigger fool to think that you might win. Looks like I win, mutt. Beg for mercy and I just might let you live."

"Two things: 1, you haven't won, so don't start proclaiming victory; that's usually when you are the most vulnerable and 2, I DON'T BEG."

"Damn you!" He would have broken her arm right then but something sharp raked his leg. He looked over to find a thorn bush growing beside him. It shot up and spread around him, entrapping the two fighters in it's midst. "What the…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya used the distraction as an opportunity to attack; she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell heavily, unfortunately not letting go of her hair. She winced in pain but didn't say anything.

Cursing, Jougen gave her hair an extra hard tug and then aimed a sonic blast at the plants in an effort to break through.

"I wouldn't do…" Miya winced as the sound was reflected at the lord, nearly flattening him. "…that!" She finished. "You see, they're attack proof, fire proof, sound proof, incredibly poisonous and they'll keep constricting until I tell them to stop." The circle got smaller.

"You fool! You'll kill us both in here!" Miya smiled.

"I have no intention of dying in here. You've never heard the term 'bigger isn't always better'?"

"That's a weakling's philosophy." Miya shrugged and Jougen promptly found himself holding the tail of a sleek red fox. She simply turned and bit the already wounded hand until he let go, then easily slipped between the thorns and out into the open, resuming human form.

"From where I'm standing it looks like I win." Miya smiled sweetly. "Beg for mercy and I might let you live." The thorns constricted more; he couldn't move.

The crowd cheered wildly as, humiliated, the once-great Lord Jougen was forced to beg for his very life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Miya noticed was that Hiei was not there.

She joined Yukina and the crowd parted to let them through. The attention embarrassed her and she pretended to solely concentrate on healing herself. She was nearly thrown off her feet when Chi and Yaku set on her, chattering excitedly.

Yukina noticed that Miya was distracted. She kept sneaking glances over her shoulder into the crowd.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Miya blushed, knowing she had been caught but swiftly denied it. Yukina kept a wary eye on her until they parted at Lord Hiei's chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her footsteps echoed as she hurried to her room. She had something rather important she wanted to get done. She was side-tracked by voices around the corner alerting her to someone else's presence. Silently she slid into the shadows, bending the light around her.

"I believe we had a deal Koenma. She stays with me until the end of the tournament."

"You never mentioned that you were going to force her to fight Jougen! What if she gets killed?"

"You're saying she's of no use to you dead, correct?"

"You are deliberately misquoting me Hiei. I care about her well being, obviously unlike you. You've fought Jougen before and you have the marks on your back to prove it yet without even _warning_ her you force her to…"

"I did not force her to fight him so stop trying to make seem that way. The only reason you want her is so that you can turn her into your personal go-fer like you did to Yusuke and Kurama and tried to do to me."

"You're only doing this in order to use her to avenge Kurama's death. And your motives are oh so honorable? Damn Hiei, why don't you just marry the girl?!!" Hiei snarled.

"Damn you! You know what? Take the subeta; I don't care what the hell you do with her: train her, turn her into one of your hunter lackeys, sell her to the highest bidder, just keep the hell out of my business. After this tournament I don't ever want to see either of you again. I held up my part of the deal; I found the girl and awakened her power, all with the assumption that you would come for her _after_ the tournament. Now you want to turn this all into my problem. It's only because of our deal why I haven't thoroughly broken the damn girl, Koenma. I refuse to tolerate secrecy and disobedience in my household and that girl was constant in both. The fastest way to get through to her would have been to have taken her to bed the first night at the castle and every night from then. She would have gotten the point soon enough."

"Surely you can't mean that!"

"If I had my way I would have taken and probably gotten rid of her by now. Personally, she means next to nothing to me! But that's all over; she's your problem now." With that Hiei stormed off and the one named Koenma left muttering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya couldn't believe what she had just heard. Hiei, THAT BASTARD! He had known all along and had already passed her off to someone else. She couldn't imagine herself as a hunter. Hell, she didn't even know what she would be hunting. And he had said all those things; so all that time he was just pulling her strings. THAT BASTARD!

There were a million and one other things she wanted to call him and she could probably write a dictionary for sailors with all the swears she wanted to yell, but she somehow managed to lock it up inside of her. She would need all that hate to fight tomorrow. Regardless of what Lord Hiei or this Koenma said she was going to fight tomorrow and God bless the soul of anyone who tried to get in her way.

She thought of where she could find Set-shou and Akai; they were probably housed in the stables of the lords. It was getting late and the stables should be empty.

Yes, this was definitely a hide-in-the-stable moment.


	12. Rebellion

Part 12 Rebellion

Slaves form various regions stared at her in a mute awe when she passed by them. It more than slightly disturbed her. She desperately wished everyone would mind their own business and leave her alone. She wasn't exactly in the mood for company right then.

The stables in this place were much larger than those at home. Hundreds of horses of all sizes and color filled the area but she found Set-shou and Akai with ease. They were the only two who responded when she broadcasted a signal. They stood in neighboring stalls and snorted excitedly when they saw her.

"It's been a while since you've seen a familiar face ne?" The stable was alive with workers scurrying all over but Miya didn't care who saw her talking to the horses. She was pretty sure no one would confront her about it. She stroked their manes absently, lost in thought.

Lord Hiei, he made her so damn angry. She swore she would get him for this; he would pay for all the pain her caused her. He had played with her emotions, causing her to suffer like she never imagined possible. On several occasions he almost broke her, so close to breaking her and now more than ever she was grateful to her mother for her stubborn streak.

Her fingers brushed against the H shaped scar on her neck. She had basically been branded by Hiei. This scar would never go away. But if he thought she would take this laying down then he was mistaken. The she was to go with moment this Koenma she would escape. The thought hit her.

"_You're only using her to avenge Kurama's death."_ So Hiei knew her father, she shuddered at the thought of all the things Hiei potentially knew about her. But why would Hiei use her to avenge her father? Did he know how Kurama died? How did he know Kurama anyway? The questions tumbled through her head, leaving her more than slightly depressed. She had finally figured out the cause of Hiei's behavior but instead of answering all her questions it merely unlocked a plethora of new ones.

"Everything would be a hell of a lot easier if I'd just kill him and get it over with!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The horses nipped at her hands impatiently in order to regain her undivided attention. The crimson Akai nuzzled against her shoulder while the midnight-colored Set-shou set about chewing her fingers. Miya smacked him jokingly and managed a half-hearted smile.

"Would you two just knock it off?"

"They want you to themselves." Miya looked from the corner of her eye. A tall, well built man with a whitening scar leaned on the gate beside her. She didn't even hear when he came up. He stood looking directly at the horses, avoiding looking at the red-headed kitsune as if unwilling to admit her presence. "Your sword is glowing."

Miya looked down and sure enough, a red glow emanated from the sword hilt; red, she had learned, was the color displayed when she was angry. She focused on breathing evenly and squelching the rage building up inside of her. When her eyes re-opened she was once again in charge, emotions well hidden.

Unfortunately the man was still there.

"I saw your match today. I have to admit, I've not seen anything quite like that before. My name is Tokoro."

"Kirai." Miya proffered, wondering what he wanted. "Is there anything in particular I can help you with?"

He looked surprised for a moment.

"Not one to beat around the bush, are you?" Miya barely nodded.

"You want something and I would like to know what it is." An awkward reigned between them. Miya wanted him to just mind his own business and go away; he seemed to have no intention of leaving.

"Any reason why you're hiding down here in the stables?" She glowered but managed to keep her voice even.

"Why would you assume that I'm hiding?" He shrugged noncommittally.

"Everyone has been trying to find you and here you are in the last place most people would look. You know, most people wouldn't be so anti-social after a major victory like that. You're famous."

"You're right; most people wouldn't be avoiding the spotlight. I'm not like most people."

"No, you're a lot stronger." He seemed undaunted when she ignored his statement and he rapidly changed the subject. "You're Lord Hiei's right."

"Maybe."

"A slave?"

"I don't plan to answer any more of your questions until you've answered mine. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Tokoro reached out and petted Akai's nose before answering, his expression becoming more serious. "I am a fighter, like you. I want to talk to you about a very important matter."

"So talk."

"Not here." He looked around to make sure there was no one close enough to overhear them, then continued in a much softer tone of voice. "Right after dinner in the winery. You'll find a trap door under the third from the back. We'll talk there."

"I don't feel like trusting you. I don't think it's very wise to be meeting an opponent in secret before the beginning of the match." Tokoro chuckled quietly.

"You are definitely one of Ryoutou's students! You're just as stubborn as he is!" Miya looked over when she heard her teacher's name.

"You know Ryoutou?"

"Son, after a while in this tournament the other competitors become like some weird sort of a family. Old Ryoutou first entered the tournament seventeen years ago, he was the first fighter Lord Hiei entered. We gave him a hard time about his having a human parent but he did pretty well. He's been back every year since then. Rumor had it that he was training someone to take over since he was getting too old. I was a bit worried about you, you know, being a rookie and all, but it looks like you've proved me wrong." Miya nodded absently.

"You still haven't given me a reason why I should listen to you." Tokoro made as if to answer, but fell silent as several people and their slaves leading horses passed within earshot. He watched them stealthily until they were out of range. Then he regarded her seriously.

"I heard you talking to the horses. You were wishing you could kill someone. You certainly have the strength to fight whomever you were speaking of, so that wouldn't be the issue. Yet obviously you can't kill said person for some reason. You were wishing you could kill your lord, weren't you?" Out of nervous habit Miya glanced around. The stable had emptied yet she didn't feel comfortable talking about a touchy topic like that.

"I've got to go!" She tried to rush through the door but he held her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm a dampener; Hiei can't hear our thoughts."

"You underestimate him."

"You're one of the strongest fighters to ever stand in the ring yet this Lord has you terrified. I can help you. I just want you to hear me out. There are others of us who've had enough of this. Come tonight and see for yourself."

Hiei would be furious. She probably wouldn't survive another of his punishments, although, the prospect of finally paying Hiei back appealed to her.

"I don't know."

"It's your choice." With that he was gone.

Miya didn't move, trying to decide what had just happened. Things were weird enough as it was around this place without someone else making her life more complicated. She didn't trust anyone quickly; it was just her nature: suspicious until proven trustworthy.

Set-shou, annoyed at being ignored grabbed a mouthful of her hair and pulled. That single gesture reminded her of what she had intended to do before she had overheard Lord Hiei. She debated with herself, trying to decide whether she should go through with it or not.

She had a while before dinner. It was probably best if she did it now. She bade her equestrian friends adieu and headed to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya regarded herself silently in the mirror and sighed dejectedly. She had to do this, no matter how much she hated it; the fight with Lord Jougen taught her that. Reluctantly she raised the scissors she had borrowed from Yaku.

She loved her hair. The crimson curtain was her crowning glory. It was what made her most seem like her father. It was the thing about her that brought her the most pride. She couldn't bear to lose it but it was obvious that she couldn't fight with it. She couldn't afford another mishap like what happened with All weaknesses had to be eliminated. Besides, vanity had no place in a fighter.

She took a handful of hair and slowly positioned the scissors. No sooner had the first snip finished than _HE _threw open the door and stormed into the room

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She swung around and sprung to her feet, hatred forcing a bitter taste of bile to her mouth. To her credit she kept calm.

"My Lord, I was merely…". He glanced down at the minute pile of hair on the floor.

"Did I give you permission to cut your hair?" Not meeting his glare she quietly replied,

"No my lord."

"Then why the hell do you assume I would agree?" She looked up.

"But my lord, it only gives my opponent an advantage…" She stopped when he struck her in the face, claws raking across skin.

"I didn't ask for you to justify your actions, Kirai, I asked why you didn't get my permission." He glared at her. "You are never to cut your hair; do I make myself perfectly clear?" She didn't answer, instead her mind revised her 101 ways to kill a prick list. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!" he repeated, basically screaming in her face and hitting her again.

"Yes, my lord," she replied quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't tell whether you're brave or stupid!" Chi devised a scheme – folding Miya's hair in half, bringing the ends up to the roots. Using an elastic band, she held the hair in place while she plaited it into a single braid down her Miya's back. It was pretty tedious but it shortened her hair by more than half. "I can't believe you saw Lord Hiei in a snit and didn't just sat the customary 'yes, my lord' or 'no my lord'. You tried to explain what you were doing! After the past lickings he's given you you'd think you'd learn by now!" Miya didn't answer, feeling under her eye. Chi ranted for an eternity before proclaiming she was finished. "You can't even see the hack-job you did!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No doubt he had been much too hard on her. His hand smarted from the quick slap struck, meaning it had been harder than he had intended. Hiei sighed. She wouldn't have understood why he became so angry when she tried to cut her hair.

_Kurama grabbed his hair and pulled it over his shoulder. Shinbi liked short hair; as it was her purple-and-silver hair came only to her ears. He would cut his too! As the scissors neared it there was a gust of wind rushing in his window. Kurama looked up to find Hiei's katana at his neck._

"_Hiei! What are you doing?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. Put down the scissors; if you ever cut off your hair I'll cut off your head!"_

Never again did Kurama try to cut his hair.

For some reason Hiei remembered that and the tome when he had first met Miya as a baby. He couldn't allow her to destroy one of the few things that brought back good memories.

He barely glanced at her when she came to the dining hall for dinner, only long enough to make sure her hair was intact. He disregarded her for the whole meal, barely noting when she left. _Good riddance, at least we won't have to face each other._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya slipped into the overwhelming darkness of the winery and silently closed the door behind her, careful to avoid all contact with those of the House of Hiei. She didn't want to have to explain where she was going to any of them. She felt for the trap door and sure enough, it was there, just as Tokoro said. With more than a little trepidation she climbed down into pitch blackness. Somewhere in the distance water lapped gently.

Slowly hushed voices came to her ear and she moved in that direction. After a few steps the soft glow of a lamp fell on her face.

"I'm glad you came Kirai."

Her eyes adjusted to the sudden introduction of light and she was able to make out his face.

"You said you could help me."

"And I can. Follow me." The broad-shouldered fighter turned and led the way to another room with a few other people waiting. Miya recognized some of them from the front of the crowd while she fought and others from watching them practice. The rest, which was the majority, were unfamiliar to her. "People, I'd like you to meet Kirai. He's old Ryoutou's replacement." There were a few half-hearted greetings and an apparent common tenseness although only one man showed open hostility. She was directed to a seat next to a woman dressed as a kitchen slave. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at her. Then, as if on cue they turned and continued their different conversations.

"From your fight?" the woman beside her asked, indicating the bruise beneath her eye. Miya hadn't even remembered it was there.

"No," she replied, gently touching it. It had split open and blood dripped from the laceration. She took the offered hanky gratefully and out pressure on it, stopping the flow. "This came after." The woman's eyebrow rose.

"After?" Slightly embarrassed, Miya nodded.

"I…wanted to cut my hair and…well…Lord Hiei didn't approve." Mistrust dissolved into sympathy.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry." Miya shrugged it off, insisting that it was nothing, that things like that happened all the time. "As in, he draws blood often?"

"I'm lucky it was only a small one this time. Last time I lost consciousness."

"Kuso!" Before she had a chance to comment further the door swung open and a late arrival came tumbling in, grinning sheepishly and taking the seat on the other side of the kitsune. Tokoro got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Now that we're all here," he said, directing a pointed glare at the slightly chubby man now seated beside Miya, "we can begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hair on the back of her neck stood in end and chills ran down her spine. She turned slightly to find one man glaring at her, the same one who had glared at her when she first came in. The whitening-scar covered face housed dark, accusing eyes. She felt cold creeping through her veins; he seemed to know something about her, but she just couldn't figure out what that something was. She settled back in her seat, more than slightly uncomfortable. The feeling didn't go away and she just knew; he was still watching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've put up with too much too long. Their guard is down; they would not expect something like this. They planned this tournament for a year. They will not expect us to rebel the morning before." Miya's ears twitched at Tokoro's words._ Rebellion! They're planning to attack the Lords!"_

"The guards will hold us back!" A voice from the audience piped up. Tokoro smiled serenely.

"You do not have any idea how many of them are with us. We will strike before dawn; the lords will be asleep and the few guards who aren't with us will not be alert and will be drowsy from their all-night vigil. By the time they sound the alarm it will be too late."

Miya listened as they made battle plans, entire body feeling numb as if in a dream.

"We'll show them what it's like to have their women violated and slaughtered! We'll take back our bodies and exact our revenge at the same time! After tomorrow no one will be able to stop us. No lord will be able to stand against us! The slaves back at the castles will have no one to stop them from freeing themselves. We'll destroy this era of dominance and make our own history!" Points of entry and signals were appointed. These people were going to do what every slave dreamed of; they were going to take back their lives. She was barely aware when Tokoro nodded and everyone got up to leave.

"We fight for freedom!" The battle-cry and mantra echoed off the lips of all present

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled her aside the moment she passed through the door.

"Didn't I tell you? You won't ever have to worry about that lord again. You can even request that he be left for you to personally finish off.

"I…I've heard so many people talking about rebelling but…I've never seen anyone who was able to work towards it, to do more than talk!" Tokoro chuckled.

"I'm assuming I have your support then?" Without even understanding why, she nodded immediately. Tokoro smiled and patted her shoulder. "Good! I really wouldn't want you to be the enemy. In this situation you're either with us or against us." He followed the others down the passage to their different points of entry. Miya remained in the same spot until a hiss in her ear caused her to jump.

"You don't fool me. You're a traitor, planning to sell us out." She whirled to face the same man who had been so malignant.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" He crossed his arms and glared.

"I know your type, boy. You're that Lord Hiei's pretty boy. The moment you get out of here you'll go directly to him and he'll warn the others. The leaders of this rebellion will hang for plotting against royalty. You'll get away and you and your okama'll live happily ever after while the rest of us die!" Miya felt rage building up in her, threatening to cause her to explode. How dare that man call Lord Hiei _her_ GAY! She could feel her entire body shudder with anger. Slowly she tried to regain control of her emotions.

"I …am…_not_…gay!" She replied through clenched teeth. "And you have absolutely no right to suggest that I'd sell you out merely because you don't like my face! At least come up with decent proof!"

He snorted. "Just remember: you're either with us or against us."

"Rest assured, I plan to fight in this battle. I honestly don't care what the hell you think of me."

He glared wordlessly and disappeared. Miya finally unclenched her fists; she wasn't even aware that she had been clutching them. She let out a shaky breath and headed to her room to await the signal bell.


	13. Traitor

Part 13 – Traitor

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Miya lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. In her mind all the events of the day ran in no order what-so-ever. The confusion swamped her mercilessly, further jumbling her already incoherent state.

"_I'll finally get revenge on both Hiei and Jougen! I'll finally be completely free." The mind of Kirai rejoiced._

"_Free from guilt?" the part of her that represented Miya asked._

"_Guilt or slavery…I choose guilt. I'm sure I'll get over it."_

"_This will be a slaughter; it isn't right!"_

"_So? Beating me to unconsciousness is right? I think not. An eye for an eye!"_

"_An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. Don't go through with it."_

"_I can't go back on my word even if I wanted to, which, consequently, I don't!"_

"_What about Yukina?"_

"_Yukina?"_

"_She's Lord Hiei's sister, a lady, royalty. Remember, someone said that they would show them what it was like to have their women violated. She's your friend! You'd actually be able to live with yourself after she's been raped and killed? Oh right, I forgot: you'd get over it!" Miya mocked Kirai. "An eye for an eye, right?"_

"_I cannot allow that!"_

Miya pushed herself up off her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence reigned in the halls when she passed the different doors. Even the usual slaves were absent, preparing for the assault in the morning. She was trapped; there was no right way out of this. Either way she'd be a traitor. But she had promised Yukina to help her. She would never be able to let herself live if she was the one responsible for her friend's death.

Noiselessly she pushed open the door to Hiei's quarters; she couldn't risk anyone hearing her, especially that man from the meeting. She slid inside and closed the door behind her. The parlor was wide and tastefully decorated, carpets so soft she was almost afraid to walk one it. She crossed to Hiei's room and slid into the imposing darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei felt when someone stealthily entered his room. He tensed, dreadfully displeased at being disturbed. Suddenly he lashed out, grabbing the person and dropping them onto his bed, throwing himself on top of them. The person didn't struggle. Soon Hiei was able to focus on the person's face.

"Kirai!" Though his face remained impassive he was slightly concerned at the tears in the corner of the kitsune's eyes. His hand itched to brush over her face. He had only seen her cry twice before and even now he wished he could comfort her but he couldn't.

His hands moved from a strangle hold around her neck to a feather-gentle brush across her shoulders. "What's the problem?" She took a deep breath and he noticed she didn't look at him directly.

"My lord…the slaves of the different Houses…they…they're planning a rebellion. They'll kill every lord and lady here. They strike before dawn; someone is going to hit the tournament gong when it's time to attack."

Hiei grew cold. _Damn!!_ She had betrayed them to warn him! He slid off her hurriedly and Miya felt a brush against her cheek, as if kissed by the wind before he left the room, moving too fast for her to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yukina!" Groggily Yukina opened her eyes when Hiei roughly woke her. She squinted at the light.

"What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter. Get up and get out; you're in danger." That got her attention. She sat bolt upright.

"What should I do?" She knew better than to ask for details. Hiei may be a pain but when it came to her safety he was second only to Kotsu.

"Put on something practical, something you can fight in. Kirai is waiting for you in the parlor; he'll get you to safety. Do what ever he says, no matter what it is." She nodded and jumped out of bed, rushing to get on a pair of pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had barely shrugged into a shirt when Chi and Yaku burst into the room.

"Lady Yukina! What's going on?"

"I don't know. Hiei said to get out so I'm getting out." They both helped buckle a belt around her waist.

Something was very wrong. Yaku's hands didn't leave her waist. When Yukina turned questioningly she caught sight of the long, jagged knife Yaku had pulled from the layers of her skirt. Chi yelped and Yukina's eyes widened.

"Ya…ku?" Yaku smiled.

"Sorry miss Yukina but I have to, for freedom!" Chi halted in her tracks when Yaku glared at her and pressed the knife against Yukina's stomach.

"Don't be stupid Chi. This has to be done, for freedom." Yaku's eyes widened and clouded over as she dropped the knife and fell to the floor, dead. She lay in her own blood at the feet of a very different Miya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I understand now. There's no such thing as a happy ending; only in fairy tales does the light defeat the dark. The light cannot exist without darkness. I have to embrace the darkness, I have to become dark in order for the others to remain light. That's why I had to kill to save Hana and Yukina. This is how fate has written it. My destiny is to kill to protect._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kirai?" Miya ignored Yukina and walked directly over to Chi.

Chi trembled; the kitsune had changed. Her eyes were now a silver shade, her face blank, devoid of feeling, as if cutting down someone you thought was a friend was an everyday experience.

"I'm afraid I must do this." Even her voice was monotonous, empty of emotion. Yukina's slave wanted to scream as the fighters dead-cold hands pressed against her forehead. She jerked slightly when something that felt like electricity ran through her. Miya removed her hand and nodded, satisfied. Chi realized what had happened: the kitsune had scanned her mind to see if she could be trusted.

Miya led the way to the window and threw it open. It was pitch-black out there and the night breeze hit them. Miya reached out and a thick vine grew from the window and disappeared into the dark. Chi went first, testing the strength. She nodded to Yukina who, with a worried glance at Miya, followed.

A tendril wrapped around her waist and she was able to slide all the way down. She passed ground level and continued into a cavern, landing on top of Chi.

"Sorry!" She hurriedly moved off as the hole she just slid through closed to form a roof, trapping them in the cavern. "Chi, is something wrong with Kirai?" Chi nodded empathetically.

"He's dangerous now! Be careful around him miss!" She glanced at the roof. "Although you're probably the safest with him now, judging from the way he's acting."

Yukina winced at the muffled sound of fighting above them. Something had shattered in Miya's mind. Suddenly she realized what was so familiar about her: she had the exact same aura Hiei carried after Kurama and Kuwabara died!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She was nearly in shock when Hiei had placidly told her that Kuwabara was killed. Koenma couldn't bring him back; they couldn't find his consciousness. It wasn't until later that she found out that Kurama was also killed. No one could find Shinbi and the baby. _

_Hiei had pushed everyone away from him and Boton felt rejected. She left and didn't come back. Koenma had to train another Shinigami and spirit detective; Yusuke refused to work with him any longer. He hadn't recovered from losing his mother when he lost Kazuma and he knew he'd be unable to control himself if anything happened to Keiko. _

_Something happened on that day, something no one but Yusuke and Hiei knew about. The hostility between the two was almost tangible; they refused to talk to each other; they went their different ways as if they were trying to put as much distance between them as possible._

_Hiei disappeared for a year then one day showed up at Koenma's castle and announced that they were moving to his father's castle. He never mentioned any of the others and Yukina became afraid to ask. He had grown colder towards everyone until Miya came. Then it almost seemed like the light came back into him; he had a purpose now._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hole neatly opened up in the roof and the kitsune landed next to them, roof closing behind her. She stepped forward and a tunnel started forming in front of her. She glanced back at them.

"This way," she said, leading the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They traveled in silence, neither lady nor lady's maid wanted to instigate a conversation with the fighter. They were admittedly scared of the kitsune now. Her clothes were bloodstained with the near-red of a hanyou and the ebony-blood of yokai but she wasn't wounded, leaving them to shudder at the thought of just what happened inside that room after they left. This sort of nervous travel went on for who-knew how long; Yukina, grew tired and even Chi, who was quite used to walking for long periods, felt the need to sit down. Though neither even thought about complaining they were immensely relieved when Miya stopped moving.

"Rest here for a while; I need to go back. If you get hungry fruit will grow from the plants that make up the tunnel." Yukina nodded. Miya turned to go back down the tunnel but the lady called out.

"Kirai, wait!" Miya stopped and half turned. Yukina sidled next to her and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered. Miya stiffened then relaxed slightly.

"I made you a promise, my lady, and on my honor I intend to keep it. And just between us girls I don't care whether Lord Hiei objects." That said she slid into the darkness. Yukina turned to find Chi staring at her with mouth open.

"What?"

"Between _US_ _girls!_" Yukina sighed and sank to the floor.

"Long story."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vines pulled her into the actual wall as she transformed her body into water and passed through the veins from leaf to leaf. Until just then she had no idea she could do that. It was almost as if she had transformed into a fighter that she didn't know, and the worse part about it was that she was finally happy about herself!

Finally the leaf her essence was in grew out into sunlight. As if she had known she could do this her entire life, she pulled herself out of the leaf and she re-formed her body. For a moment or two she felt weightless, then she regained normalcy, mostly.

A rustle sounded behind her and she spun to come face to face with the man who foretold her actions.

"I knew you were a traitor the moment I laid eyes on you!" She remained impassive as he rushed at her, sword drawn. She easily side-stepped his head-long flight and landed a blow in his back. A small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as a satisfying crunch signified the breaking of his back. His accusing glare focused on her face.

"Whatever he has promised you won't get it, I assure you. He only did it to get you to betray the rest of us then he's gonna kill you!"

"Lord Hiei didn't promise me anything; he wasn't aware of anything until I told him. You see, I didn't actually sell you out, there's a slight difference between betrayed and sold out." His uncomprehending eyes started clouded over.

"But why? Why did you do it?" Miya bent down.

"Because I felt to," she whispered before she broke his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Hiei." Hiei spun round, then relaxed when he saw Miya.

"Where is she?"

"Below ground where you first camped after buying me. There's no way for anyone else to find them or to get in and it's impossible for her to get out." Hiei nodded, relieved.

"Good. Now help me get rid of the traitors."

Hiei wasn't sure what reaction he expected her to give to his command but he was more than slightly shocked when she nodded and drew her sword.

It was then, while they fought side-by-side that Hiei realized exactly what was different.

_Damn! Koenma was right! She has lost all empathy! He's going to kill me for this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was empty, devoid of any feeling at all. Her conscience didn't even flicker when she cut down fellow slaves. People she knew well or not at all, they were all the same to her.

Hiei was more than slightly nervous, and that was definitely a new feeling for him. That girl was fighting only for Yukina and nothing else. He had no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to put a sword through his back if it was necessary for his sister's protection. He could sympathize; that was the same way he had tried to protect Shinbi after Kurama gave his life to protect Urameshi...he had failed then and he wouldn't let it happen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Damn it! Idiot! Look out!!" Hiei could see the blast heading at the ningens before they could. Yusuke, who carried the limp body of Kuwabara, looked up, frozen in place and unable to move fast enough to get out of the way. There was a flash of red and everything was blanketed in a blinding flash of light. Hiei protected his eyes and when the light dimmed Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side of a great trench._

"_No!" Hiei slid down to the bottom and found the crumpled heap that was Kurama. Kurama looked up when he felt Hiei's hands support his neck. _

"_Hiei, I need to ask you for one last favor."_

"_Don't be stupid Kurama, you're not going anywhere! Koenma'll make sure you're not lucky enough to die!" Kurama shook his head slowly. _

"_I wish. I'm afraid, however, that today I'm going to die. I need you to take care of Shinbi and Miya for me."_

"_Shut up and save your energy baka!"_

"_Hiei! Listen to me! Please," his hand clasped the koorime's, "please take care of Shinbi and little Miya; Banshi wants her, he wants Miya because she's got a power that can be truly unimaginable. He'll kill Shinbi to get her; you must help them!" Hiei nodded slowly. He refused to wipe away the tear that slid down his face for before he could wipe it away he would have to admit that it was there. Kurama gave him one last smile and his eyes closed. The kitsune's body slowly disintegrated to dust and blew away on the breeze._

_Hiei hardened. Damn those ningens! It was all their damn fault! If they had stayed behind like Kurama had suggested then none of this would have happened; Kurama would not have died!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya stared at the sunrise, only vaguely registering the warmth. The nobles had won. Six bodies swung in the morning breeze, dangling from quickly-made nooses. They served as a reminder to all those who thought about trying to rebel; the vengeance of the Lords was swift and direct. They would not tolerate upstarts. Tokoro was at the far left, not quite dead yet. Their eyes met for a moment before he took his last breath. Miya turned and walked calmly away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bodies littered the entire courtyard buried under the stench of blood. Miya carefully stepped around remains and headed to the castle. She was eyed suspiciously until it was whispered that he was Hiei's fighter and was on their side. Silently she snorted. Let them believe that she was on their side; that was their problem.

"Kirai?" Miya whirled at the voice.

"Yukina! What are you doing here?" Yukina looked out at the courtyard then back at her, tears in her eyes.

"Kirai, what…I mean…" Miya sighed uncomfortably and reached out to the ice yokai.

"Some things are necessary Yukina."

"But," Yukina sniffed, "was that?" With her hand on the lady's shoulder, Miya led her wordlessly back towards the woods. The moment they were out of sight of the castle the kitsune's senses went on high alert. Before she could move to protect Yukina everything went black.


	14. Lost

Pt 14

"Damn it! Where the hell is Kirai!" Hiei paced the length of the hall, more than slightly perturbed at the kitsune's lateness. She had never behaved like this before. Frankly he was worried; he had no idea what she was capable of.

Hiei was not now, nor ever was, known for his patience and he rapidly steamed. Then a thought hit him; what if that meddling Koenma had taken her?

The koorime stormed to the mini-monarch's chamber and flung the door open. The rooms were completely deserted, all trappings and signs of life long gone.

"You there," Hiei called to a passing servant. "Where has Koenma gone?" The servant pointed west.

"He and his entourage went that way. I figured you knew sir, since he took your fighter with him. He didn't look so good, like he was sick or something." Other passing servants said the same thing.

"Damn!" Hiei's fist slammed into the wall, shaking the frame and causing multiple splits. Koenma had undoubtedly grabbed Miya and disappeared before Hiei could react, believing it was safer that way. For a moment Hiei seriously considered going after them; who knew how she would react to a sudden change in her environment. There was no familiarity and she had already shown that she was unable to handle situations like that. The already frazzled state her mind was in could cause her to do just about anything without even a flicker of regret. He shuddered at the thought then quickly checked himself: that was Koenma's problem now; she was out of his hands.

He breathed a sigh and decided it was of relief and not regret. He didn't envy Koenma's job now. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The surroundings were all too familiar; the cave and the clearing sharply brought back memories of the mental warfare fought between kitsune and koorime. Hiei had thought he had won that battle but quickly learned that it was only the beginning of the war. Miya never passed up a chance to fight back and only grew more stubborn. Hiei momentarily found himself missing her characteristic green-eyed glare.

He looked about the clearing. Yukina was here, somewhere. Knowing Miya she was hidden underground.

Damn Koenma, he took her before Hiei could find out exactly where she had hidden his sister.

He walked around, looking for any clue but knowing that the kitsune would not have left any trail that could be followed; he had taught her too well for that. There were absolutely no lingering auras and all the scents were ancient and buried beneath the smell of the woods. Inside the cave was another dead end, literally.

Hiei covered his delicate nose and shuddered as he was forced out into the open. It smelled as if something had died in there, the stench effectively covering up any trace that might have been there. He took deep gulps of breath to clear his lungs. That was more than an awful smell; it was intentional, probably some stink-bomb plant. A quick peek back confirmed it. A single upright stalk stood near the back wall, sporting only two leaves, one of which was ripped open to expose its veins. Miya's work no doubt but as to the purpose, Hiei was more than at a loss. Whatever it was it smelled like bodies rotting in hell's fire.

Hiei leaned against a tree and surveyed his surroundings.

_Over there was where I first stopped. Kirai slept in that corner while I was in the cave._ He pointed out landmarks to himself._ Kirai first tried to escape from this side; the path to the river is there and the first time he was able to wound me was…_ Hiei stopped. He remembered clearly when Miya had punched back after he had tried to discipline her. It had happened near the edge of the clearing, yet the place was no longer there. Instead a tree stood, dark, scarred trunk disappearing into dark green leaves.

Hiei racked his mind; maybe his memory was faulty. _No_ he decided. That exact spot was part of the clearing once.

He walked around it, stepping carefully over the malicious-looking roots. The fact that they were above-ground meant that the tree was only shallowly rooted, making it all the more plausible that Miya only intended it to be a marker.

Finding no entrance hidden in the tree itself, Hiei wrapped his arms around the trunk and pulled. With relatively little resistance it came loose, leaving a gaping hole. Inside Yukina stirred and yawned before pushing herself off the floor.

"Hiei!" He helped her out and was slightly surprised to see Chi scrambling out behind her. Kirai must have deemed her trust-worthy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the sunlight they made a perfect pair, Yukina and Chi. They looked at each other and couldn't repress laughter. Dirt clung to their hair and clothes. Hiei shook his head slowly; they were almost killed then left for hours in a hole underground and yet they found their dirty appearances funny. Hiei knew that he had no chance of ever understanding women.

"Come on, we're going home." Yukina craned her neck and looked around.

"Where's Kirai?"

"Gone." She instantly sobered.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it. It shouldn't concern you. And don't worry, he's fine. He's just not coming back. I suggest you forget you ever even met him." No matter what Yukina tried, Hiei refused to say any more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei had barely gotten into his room before one of his men-servants duly informed him that he had a visitor.

"Send them away."

"I've tried sir, but he's adamant. He says he will not leave until he talks to you." _Nobility,_ Hiei thought.

"Then give him a room and tell him I'm very busy and will get to him as soon as I have time."

Out of spite he stabled Set-shou, cleaned his sword, took a long bath and had a drink before leisurely strolling to the guest suite to see who it was that had so rudely demanded an audience.

He strode through the door then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well it sure took you long enough!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Koenma rose and angrily faced the koorime. "The deal was 'end of the tournament'. The tournament's not going to happen this year and maybe not even next year. Time's up Hiei!"

Hiei went cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid!" Koenma fumed. "I'm here to take Miya back and I'm not leaving without her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of all the idiotic, incompetent, recklessly stupid things you've ever done, this is by far the worse! I can't believe you lost her! Again!"

"I did **not** lose her! Ten different people saw you leave with her...And what the hell do you mean by again?" Koenma whirled.

"You think I don't know Hiei? It was because of your carelessness why we lost her the first time! Because of you Shinbi's dead and now Miya will be too!"

Lightning flashed through the room and the floor shook as Hiei's snarl echoed around. Koenma drew back from the raging koorime.

"You weren't anywhere near there damn it! While we were fighting you were safe in your office sitting on your damn arse! You have no idea what it was like, you don't even have the slightest concept of what went on so don't you dare start pointing fingers!"

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily. Koenma remained frozen in place, more than slightly wary of his fit of rage. Minutes of silence passed as Hiei struggled to regain control of his temper. The moment he was able to think logically he stormed towards the door. There he paused, hand resting on the frame.

"Maybe you're right Koenma. Maybe this is my fault. I should not have let you distract me. I knew what I was doing and I allowed you to get in my way. I assure you, it won't happen again. You're not going to make me screw up again." He disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn, my head!_ Miya felt like the war of the worlds was raging in her mind. She waited motionlessly but the pain did not diminish. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and tried to focus. At first she thought she had gone blind then, as alarm faded, she found that the room was pitch black.

Desperately she tried to remember what happened: she had told Hiei of the planned rebellion, of that she was sure, but after he went to wake Yukina, after Chi and Yaku ran into the room…everything after that was gone.

Vaguely she remembered other times when something like this happened, where there was a broken link in her chain of memories. No matter what she tried, she could not remember what happened between dropping Hana in the river and hearing Hiei's voice. The same thing had happened when Hiei deserted her in the woods – one minute she was sitting down to rest and the next she was covered in blood and surrounded by the dead. One thing was for certain – whenever that happened somebody died. She just knew that she had done something horrible.

Carefully she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Instantly she regretted it. Her vision would have blurred if she could have seen anything. The drumming in her head was practically audible, forcing her to clutch uselessly at her temples from the pain. Gulps of air barely helped to alleviate the pressure. Gently she moved her fingers to the back of her neck: everything seemed to stem from there. She brushed against a metal plate, perfectly fitted against her skin, sending more shockwaves of pain through her entire body.

Her own ragged breathing was her only company as she suffered in the dark. Slowly the pain faded to a dull roar…but didn't disappear.

"Having fun, Koji?" Miya actively resisted the urge to jump, knowing every movement would cause her pain. Blinding light flooded the room. She quickly shielded her eyes and was rewarded with the same electric pain. The owner of the voice chuckled. "You have no idea how satisfying it is to see you in pain."

Her eyes watered as the figure in front of her came into focus – Lord Jougen's malignant face commandeered her view.

"You thought you had seen the last of me. Well I don't give up that easily." She tried to respond but her voice came out as a dull groan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where the hell do I start looking?_ Hiei hated it; he hated the feeling of helplessness. He hated admitting that he had failed…and that he had no idea how to undo his mistake. He smiled ruefully – hate seemed to be all he had now.

The tournament grounds were abandoned; he had expected as much. Cleaned then deserted, it wasn't much of a prospect but it was the last place he saw her. There was no chance that she would still be there but he hoped he could find some clue.

Damn that girl, she always seemed to cause problems. She seemed to have a knack for getting him in trouble. He just couldn't think logically when she focused those green eyes on him. If Koenma wasn't so insistent that Banshi would try to take control of her powers to he would just leave her where she was. It was safer for him when she wasn't around; things were less complicated.

Hiei caught a whiff of a scent he knew better than anyone else's. _That's Yukina's, and it's fresh too! What was she doing at the rear entrance? The fight was going on there._ Puzzled, he followed the scent. Then another familiar scent joined it. Miya! What the hell was going on?!

Then the scent changed. Now it smelled like…Koenma!

"Koenma!" Hiei called out telepathically.

"What?"

"What do we know of Banshi?"

"Nothing, well almost nothing. We know he uses telepathy to fight and we're pretty sure he's a water yokai but apart from that…"

"Could he be a shape-shifter?"

"Well it is possible. What are you suggesting Hiei?"

"Things aren't adding up. Miya's scent is here, along with yours and Yukina's but neither of us has her. Jougen said that he owned Miya and her mother yet Banshi was the one who defeated me and took them. There's no possible way he could have gotten them, no reason for him to want them except…"

"Except?"

"Except that Jougen and Banshi are the same person. It would explain how he manages to stay one step ahead of us. He's able to read my mind without my knowing."

"Hiei you're going to hate me for suggesting this but…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I borrow the car dad?"

"Absolutely not! You've had your license for a month and you've already had two tickets. You are staying home this weekend." Jon sulked and stormed up the stairs. Keiko leaned over to Yusuke.

"You're not really going to keep him here all weekend are you?" Yusuke grinned and shook his head.

"Nah, he can go out tomorrow, just don't tell him that. It's much more fun to let him think I'm the evil parent. I want to see how much he's gonna plead for the car."

The doorbell rang and Jen, Jon's twin, screamed that she had it. A few seconds later she bellowed again.

"Dad! It's for you!" Yusuke dropped the kitchen towel on the counter and headed to the door. Keiko breathed a sigh of relief. She loved him but Yusuke just didn't know how to do dishes. She dumped all the dishes he had 'washed' right back in the sink.

Yusuke turned the corner and glared at the man in the doorway.

"Go away Hiei." Hiei sighed.

"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here but I've tried to do this on my own and I keep screwing up. You're the only person I can turn to right now." Yusuke could hardly believe what he was hearing. That was the closest thing to an apology he had ever heard from Hiei.

"What are you trying to say?" Hiei refused to meet his eyes.

"I need your help Urameshi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no! This is not going to happen!" Keiko blocked the doorway. "You've almost gotten yourself killed hundreds of times! I'm not letting you just throw your life away, not now that we've finally settled down!" Yusuke gently drew her out of his way.

"I have to go, one last time. Hiei wouldn't ask for my help unless it was a life or death situation. I know you don't understand and I'll have to explain everything to you when I get back, just be patient okay?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Come on Hiei, let's go!" As the two reached the front door and black haired boy planted himself in their way.

"So you can go fight demons and I can't use the car! This doesn't sound fair to me!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and handed Jon the keys, then to Hiei he said,

"Welcome to my world."


	15. Reunion

Pt 15 Reunion

"It's been a while, ne?" Hiei nodded, not sure if he appreciated the human's attempts and camaraderie but decided it was probably better than the radio-silence they had kept over the years. "How's Yukina?"

"She's fine." Yusuke fell silent, not knowing what else to say. He was not about to apologize to the koorime, not without hearing the words 'I'm sorry' from Hiei. He had to give him his props though; it was completely unlike him to ask anyone, especially a human, for help.

"Urameshi, I need to ask you a favor."

"You mean after all this time of knowing each other you still won't call me by my first name?" Hiei sighed.

"You're just as difficult as ever!" Yusuke grinned.

"Now you're starting to sound like the Hiei we know and loathe!"

"Twenty years and you haven't changed a bit!"

"Oh come on Hiei! It's only been seventeen."

"It felt longer."

"So, did you miss me?"

"Not in the least."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Hiei gave a half-hearted growl and plowed ahead into the underbrush. Snickering Yusuke followed him. "Hey, wait up! We're supposed to be looking for her together, remember?" The yokai slowed and glanced over his shoulder, waiting for the human to catch up with him.

"If you slow me down Urameshi…"

"Yeah, whatever, I know you don't mean it, you rarely ever do." Yusuke was breathing slightly heavier than usual. "I really need to get back in shape!" Hiei said nothing. They had been on the move all day; by now Kuwabara would have complained at least eighteen times and Yusuke would agreed with him at least twice. No, Yusuke was in pretty decent shape, for a human anyway; he was just trying to get a comment from the yokai. He was unsuccessful. "Hey Hiei, what was that favor you wanted? Were you going to beg for my forgiveness?"

"Your brain hasn't grown much but your ego's on overdrive. I wanted you to take Miya back to the human world with you." Yusuke looked up strangely.

"Why? After all this time, why now?" Hiei sighed.

"I don't like the thought of it. We're going to take her away from Banshi who wants to use her to win his battles, and handing her over to Koenma, who technically wants the exact same thing. Which ever side she's on has the balance of power tipped in their direction. I've learned that the balance of power should never be tipped, whether toward good or bad. Inevitably a greater force will come along and upset the scale further. Dark and light must always exist. If we succeed then one of them might possibly get destroyed."

"Ya, so? She and Koenma destroy Banshi, who's been pulling at our strings for years. Banshi's dead, everybody's happy."

"It's not that simple! Look at it this way – you've been married to Keiko for twenty years…"

"Seventeen!"

"Whatever! You've been married for seventeen years, that means you must love her very much right?"

"Of course!"

"And although you love her when you walk down the street you can't help but notice other women, especially others prettier than she is, right?" Yusuke's guilty blush told him volumes. "You love Keiko and you wouldn't just leave her, yet you still notice when some pretty young thing in a mini-skirt passes just a little two close." Yusuke blushed an even deeper red and Hiei was unsure he wanted to know what was going on in the human's head. "That balance should never change. If it does you'll either become a womanizing letch who can't settle down or you'll be Keiko's personal lap-dog who'll jump when she tells you to. Which of those do you want?"

"I think I see your point, in a strange sort of way. How the hell do you come up with stuff like that anyway?"

"I don't know. So will you take Miya with you?"

"Okay I guess. What do I do with her after that?"

"She's a person Urameshi. You're not going to have to baby-sit her; she can take care of herself. I just want her to have what we didn't; I want her to have a choice."

It got dark quickly, night descending like a blanket. In the last few minutes of daylight they made camp not far from where Kurama and Shinbi used to live; even Hiei was reluctant to travel in unfamiliar part of the makai world at night. They settled down for the night.

"Hiei?"

"Hmm?"

"You're wrong." Hiei's eyes narrowed in momentary confusion.

"About what?"

"I have changed, but that's not what's bothering me. You've changed too, a whole lot more than I have. Remember what happened that day, why we hated each other?"

"I keep trying to forget."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Yusuke, it's probably better if you and Kuwabara stay here."_

"_And let you two have all the fun? No way!" Yusuke crossed his arms. "We're coming." Kuwabara pumped his fist into the air._

"_We'll beat the crap outta this guy just like the others!" The two ningens high-fived each other while Hiei watched in amazement. Those two idiots were making a joke out of this thing! Kurama shook his head, knowing it was useless to try to fully explain the danger to those two. In the end all four of them went, despite the yokai's misgivings._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He was right; the human's shouldn't have come. Hiei knew the minute they stepped out of the portal that it was much too dangerous. Yusuke told him to stop being a mother hen. He wouldn't listen to any of Hiei's warnings…until the attack came. Kuwabara went down first…and he didn't ever get back up. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Damn it! Idiot! Look out!!" Hiei could see the blast heading at the ningens before they could. Yusuke, who carried the limp body of Kuwabara, looked up, frozen in place and unable to move fast enough to get out of the way. There was a flash of red and everything was blanketed in a blinding flash of light. Hiei protected his eyes and when the light dimmed Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side of a great trench._

"_No!" Hiei slid down to the bottom and found the crumpled heap that was Kurama. Kurama looked up when he felt Hiei's hands support his neck. _

"_Hiei, I need to ask you for one last favor."_

"_Don't be stupid Kurama, you're not going anywhere! Koenma'll make sure you're not lucky enough to die!" Kurama shook his head slowly. _

"_I wish. I'm afraid, however, that today I'm going to die. I need you to take care of Shinbi and Miya for me."_

"_Shut up and save your energy baka!"_

"_Hiei! Listen to me! Please," his hand clasped the koorime's, "please take care of Shinbi and little Miya; Banshi wants her, he wants Miya because she's got a power that can be truly unimaginable. He'll kill Shinbi to get her; you must help them!" Hiei nodded slowly. He refused to wipe away the tear that slid down his face for before he could wipe it away he would have to admit that it was there. Kurama gave him one last smile and his eyes closed. The kitsune's body slowly disintegrated to dust and blew away on the breeze._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You blamed me for Kurama's death; you didn't let me forget that if we had stayed behind he would still be alive." Hiei rolled over so his back was to the human. Yusuke sighed. "I see you still haven't forgiven me for that. But tell me this, what good would my staying behind have done? The original blast would have hit one of you and you would have both been killed in the following battle."

"I don't want to talk about it Urameshi. I've avoided the subject for a reason."

"I'm just trying to help. Maybe something that happened then would give us a clue as how to act now. Since…well since we lost back then."

"Just say it! What you mean is since I lost Shinbi and Miya!" The black-haired human didn't bother trying to deny it.

"You insisted Hiei. I offered to take them to the human world where they would be safe but you wouldn't let me. You said they'd be better off in the makai world and you disappeared with them. The next thing I knew you had almost bled to death in the middle of some god-forsaken forest and Kurama's family was gone. You left me to deal with Koenma alone!"

"Damn it! How many times am I going to be forced to say the exact same thing...?"

"You know what, just drop it. We're not going to get any sleep like this and we won't get anything done tomorrow if we're still fighting. We'll deal with this _after_ everything's done."

"Hn. Just like a human."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Koenma's voice bellowed,

"Both of you shut the hell up and go to sleep!" Sullenly they obeyed, putting as much distance between them as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Real mature!_ Koenma, sitting with chin resting on hand, tapped, irritated, as he watched to two ex-teammates on the screen. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Why couldn't Kurama have been the one who survived! Oh well, some things will just never change._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Fall Apart

Pt 16

"This is the place?" Hiei nodded. The house in front of them was decrepit and deserted. Vines and weeds had taken over the front which was no more than a burned out shell. The back still stood, but barely. They picked their way through ashes. Chances were that whatever they were looking for had been destroyed. Banshi wanted no one to find him. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What in the world…Hiei! What are you doing out there?" Hiei ignored her. He pushed past her into the house, pulling her in behind him, and bolted the door. "Wha…"_

"_No time to explain. Where's the baby? We need to get the two of you out of here now. Hurry up, there's not much time. Grab as much food as you can carry." It was one a.m. and Shinbi was barely awake. Hiei gently took her face in his hands. "Listen to me Shinbi. This is going to be really hard for you. We lost today. Banshi is looking for you and Miya. You have to leave now." She nodded and rushed up the stairs to get Miya. The koorime headed for the kitchen to pack some food since Shinbi would probably forget. She wasn't exactly the most coordinated women he had ever known. In fact she was quite air-headed, if one were to tell the truth. He basically shoved everything non-perishable into a plastic bag. By the time he was done she stood in the doorway, cradling the baby. Hiei sighed; she was too sheltered. He once again wondered why Kurama married her but reminded himself that it was none of his business. He grabbed a few strips of cloth and made a sort of sling from her shoulder to her waist and put the baby in it. Miya opened one eye and grabbed one of Hiei's fingers, cooing happily. Gently Hiei pulled his hand free and grabbed the bag of food. _

"_Let's go." _

"_Wait, what about Kurama?" Hiei looked at her directly and her eyes brimmed with tears. "He's dead, isn't he?" Hiei nodded. She took a moment to collect herself; when she looked up her eyes were dry and a fiercely determined look settled on her face. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She wasn't used to this type of traveling, that was for sure, but she didn't complain, not even once. Hiei wasn't sure what to make of it but didn't comment. Tree limbs jutted into the path, catching on anything they could and greatly hindering the procession. It was the new moon that night and for that Hiei was grateful; anyone tracking them would have to wait until sunrise. Off to the right a branch snapped and Hiei froze. Seconds later dry leaves that covered the forest floor rustled a warning to him. Quickly he pulled Shinbi off the trail._

"_Stay low to the ground!" He whispered fiercely and headed towards the source of the noise._

_False alarm, Hiei lowered his sword, irritated at the rodent that scampered off into the darkness. Behind him he could hear the sniffling of a baby._

"_Damn it!" For reasons known only to her, Miya burst into tears. Nothing Shinbi did would silence the girl and she kept wailing. "Give her to me." Shinbi looked up as Hiei re-appeared and after a moment reluctantly handed her over._

_Hiei held her up, slightly cringing. Damn she was loud. He had no idea why he offered to try to calm her. He felt a slight brush against the edges of his mind. His eyes widened and he responded instantly._

_It wasn't quite words, more like an incomplete feeling; she was just echoing what the other two were feeling. She was confused and wasn't sure how to say it. She didn't understand when Hiei tried to get her to stop making noise; she didn't know the danger she was in or what would happen if Banshi found her. All she cared about was her bed. It took a few attempts but Hiei was finally able to communicate to her the need to be quiet. She yawned and her eyes closed as she went back to sleep. Carefully Hiei handed her back to Shinbi who stared at him wide-eyed. _

"_How did you do that?"_

"_She's barely telepathic; your emotions are scaring her."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Food was brought to her but Miya hurt too much to eat. It hurt to eat, stand, sit, breathe or even think. Using her powers was completely out of the question. She couldn't even manage to keep up her illusion, not that it mattered anymore; Jougen already knew. How long he had known was anyone's guess.

For the first time in her life she was truly helpless. She pulled herself to her feet. There was no way in hell she would let a jerk like Jougen get the better of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, she's up."

"Well it's about time." Banshi glanced idly at the screen then back at Jougen. "Go ahead and don't screw up this time. I'll be very angry if you fail again. We don't need another episode like Shinbi." Jougen nodded and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With every step pain increased but she refused to stop moving. Slowly she reached out to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Miya sat up in bed, yawned and stretched. The sun peeked over her window sill, warm rays driving out the last traces of last night's nightmare. She jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. _

_She ran down the stairs, jumping over the last two steps._

"_Walk dear, it's Saturday, there's no rush." She grinned and breezed into the kitchen._

"_Morning mom!" she hugged Shinbi, then reached around her and grabbed the two pieces of toast that popped up. She stuffed one piece in her mouth then made a bee-line for the door._

"_Where's the fire?" She ran head-first into Kurama._

"_Oh, morning dad!" she also gave him a quick squeeze and dodged around him and through the door. Kurama looked questioningly at Shinbi who shrugged._

"_Don't look at me, I don't speak teenager!" _

_It was slightly cold outside since it was autumn. Miya headed to the park._

"_Miya!" Yukina waved from beside the pond._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The two friends lay on the ground next to a huge cherry tree. Pink and white blossoms danced in the breeze before coming to rest on the grass-covered floor. The branches of the tree cast shifting shadows across their faces. Yukina sighed._

"_Isn't it just beautiful?"_

"_I…I'm not sure." Yukina giggled._

"_You're not sure whether it's beautiful or not?"_

"_No, it's not that. It's just that…" Miya pushed herself up. "It's too beautiful, too perfect. It's not right."_

"_But I thought that's what you wanted."_

"_It was. But now I'm not so sure."_

"_You have your family, your friends, a perfect life. What more could you want? Then again, it doesn't matter what else you want, you can instantly have anything you want. No darkness exists here; it's perfect."_

"_Too perfect." Miya repeated. "I can't live in a world like this. Light is the absence of darkness, how would we define light without using darkness? One can't exist without the other."_

"_Your past here is gone. Nothing you've ever done has any consequence here. Don't you understand? You're free. You're living a freedom that you could never attain on your own. You'd give that all up just to go back to being next to nothing?"_

_Miya's hand ran across the side of her neck and the skin was smooth. The H that Hiei had carved there was gone. _

"_Why did you choose to create this place?" Yukina also sat up and reached out until her fingers brushed against Miya's face._

"_I didn't, these are all of your dreams and secret wishes, everything you've wanted for yourself. This world's for both of us."_

_This wasn't real, it could never be._

"_Tell me, is this how you killed my father?" Yukina's eyes flashed as she drew back._

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"_None of this is real, I can see that now. My world wasn't right, but neither is this. There's no such thing as a fairy-tale ending, where the evil vanishes and the good lives happily ever after. Darkness is undesirable but," she turned hollow, grief-stricken eyes on the entity that represented her friend, "some things are necessary." _

The metal plate separated from her neck and clattered to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh!" Hiei clutched at the sides of his head in pain. Yusuke fell to his knees and braced himself against the side of the abandoned house. It seemed like an eternity although it was only a few seconds. The blast faded leaving the two fighters breathless.

"What the hell… was that Banshi?" Hiei shook his head.

"No, that's Miya's. I'd recognize it anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jougen backed away slowly from the kitsune. Miya's body trembled and a black and red aura swirled around her. Her red hair slowly changed to a shimmering silver shade.

"Thorn Storm!" Minute thorns materialized and hurtled towards Jougen. He didn't even have time to react to the initial assault before she attacked again. He was flung to and fro by her punches. He struck out but she pulled back before it connected. Vines grew out of her skin and wrapped around her outstretched hand, hardening into the shape of a sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they came in sight of castle they were set on by ten large yokai. Hiei drew his sword and Yusuke yelled Spirit gun, slicing through three in one shot.

"What the, these guy's are pushovers!"

"Don't get cocky Urameshi!" Hiei dodged the blows from the largest of them and responded with a slice that cut through its head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was as if she was watching herself fight from someplace very far away. Her sword sliced through Jougen's shoulder, severing his arm. Enraged, Jougen yelled at her but she couldn't hear what he said. Bolts of lightning flashed around her, several actually hitting their target but she didn't feel them.

Jougen tensed, gathering all that was left of his energy. Suddenly he let it all out, directing it at the kitsune. There was a blinding flash of light and Jougen stood panting. He smiled victoriously: the same attack had killed both father and daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were down to two giants and so far these two were stronger than the all the others put together. Hiei's sword had shattered and none of his spirit attacks worked. Yusuke was bleeding from a gash to the head. He couldn't dodge a blow and was flung backwards. He braced himself but after a second or two realized that nothing had happened. The yokai stood in the exact same spot, unmoving.

"Hiei!" Hiei didn't answer, too busy fending off his own problem. "Hiei damn it, listen to me. Stop fighting!"

"Damn Urameshi! Don't distract me!" A thin trail of blood ran down his chest.

"I'm serious. Stop fighting, you can't win by force alone! Trust me!" Hiei sighed and struggled for a moment, then did what the human said. He stood still and to his utter amazement the giant did too.

"What the…"

"One can't exist without the other, remember? If we don't fight, they don't fight." Slowly the giant yokai both turned to stone. "They were only statues. See what would have happened if I weren't here? You'd have kept fighting until you died from excessive blood loss."

"Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two burst in to find a bleeding Miya kneeling in the middle of debris. A vengeful Jougen advanced towards her.

"Urameshi, get her out of here!" Yusuke nodded and ran to the fallen girl.

Hiei whirled on Jougen.

"What the hell do you gain from this Banshi?"

"Me? You think I'm Banshi?" He flung back his head and laughed. "That's funny Hiei, real funny. No, I'm not Banshi, I'm just a pawn in a game much larger than you'd ever know." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yusuke carry Miya out the door and he turned back to Jougen.

"Cut the crap Banshi. This philosophical shit doesn't suit you!" Jougen chuckled.

"Very well Hiei, believe what you want. Isn't it true that whatever we believe becomes our reality?"

"I don't know what the hell your problem is but you've killed my best friend and tried to use his daughter. I'll kill you for that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. The Rules

Pt 17

"What in the…" Keiko spun when the door swung open. "Yusuke!" Yusuke stumbled in carrying Miya.

"Hurry, she's lost a lot of blood. Grab the med kit! I'm putting her in the guest room." Keiko nodded dumbly and raced for the med kit. Gently Yusuke carried Miya to the large bed and lowered her down. She winced once she shifted position but almost instantly her expression settled back to the fixed blank look. _Damn Hiei, this has got to be the worst kind of payback; you've put her life in my hands. Fine, I'll keep up my end of the deal but if you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you, you bastard._

Keiko came rushing in and shooed him out. The only thing he did worse than dishes was dressing a wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei bit back a swear when Jougen advanced. Damn it, the guy was too fast to see.

"You see, Hiei, I let the little kitsune girl win. In fact you cannot beat me on your own." Hiei gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on the flashes. Jougen appeared to his left, only to vanish and reappear behind him. His arm sliced through empty air repeatedly. A punch to his gut knocked him back and Jougen took advantage of his lack of balance and rained blows on him. Hiei's arms flailed until they hit the wall and he used it to steady himself. He wiped off blood from his chin while Jougen chuckled.

"Come on, at least make me break a sweat!" With a growl Hiei shoved himself off the wall and launched himself at the yokai. Jougen sidestepped him easily but didn't see when Hiei twisted just as he missed Jougen's shoulder and sent a flying kick at his legs. Jougen's feet went flying out from underneath him and Hiei followed it up with a kick to the side of his head. It connected with a satisfying thud. Hiei smirked until Jougen's fingers wrapped around his wrist and yanked him backward.

The crack echoed as the koorime's skull connected with the hard, tiled floor. Before he could react, the malignant yokai's foot came crushing down on his ribs. His eyes widened and he coughed up blood. Jougen snickered and pressed his foot down harder. With a shudder, Hiei sent a blast of spirit energy up at him.

He dodged and jumped back and Hiei rolled quickly to the side to escape the reflected attack. He lay on his stomach trying to regain his breath. Blood dribbled onto the white floor in front of him. Jougen looked mildly irritated. A pencil-line of blood oozed out of his cheek. He wiped it off and idly flicked his finger as if disposing of some minute irritant.

"Very good Hiei. A dumb move in a desperate situation turned out to be your best attack so far. You were actually able to do some damage." Desperately Hiei tried to remember everything Koenma told him about Banshi's weaknesses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_For heaven's sake, don't shoot him! He reflects any and every spirit attack; it's his strength." Yusuke scratched his head._

"_So then how are we supposed to fight this guy?"_

"_You could try using your brain for once! Try out-thinking him, out-smarting, out-running, out-lasting, out-punching, out-anything except out-shooting."_

"_What about my spirit sword?" Koenma sighed in exasperation._

"_Were you always this thick Kuwabara or is it something you've learned from Yusuke? What is it about ANY AND EVERY SPIRIT ATTACK that you don't understand? I mean your attack is called a SPIRIT sword for crying out loud!" Hiei snickered._

"_It looks like idiocy is a common trait among ningens!" Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at him. _

"_I dunno what that means but I don't like your tone of voice!" Kuwabara sputtered. The koorime sighed._

"_My point precisely."_

"_Surely you don't think that all humans are that way. I'm human right now." Hiei glanced over at the red-headed kitsune._

"_I've never considered you to be human, Kurama."_

"_If we've finished with the name and species calling, this is serious!" All four fighters turned to the ranting toddler. "He's fast. He tends to stay out of reach until he's ready to attack. At times he can move fast enough to seem like he's in two places at once. If you get a hold of him don't let go. Holding on to him is the only way to ensure that he'll be where you want him when you actually do launch an attack. It's going to take all of you everything you've got to take this one down. Banshi was one of the best we had here."_

"_Koenma, when did Banshi leave here?"_

_The toddler pushed a few buttons on the screen and swore. A chibi version of Koenma ranted across the screen._

"_Kari!!" The young assistant came into the office._

"_Yes sir?" He waved absently to the fighters._

"_Kari these are the guy, guys Kari."_

"_She's eight years old!" Kuwabara exploded. Kari grinned impishly._

"_Thanks for noticing!"_

"_Kari, first, get this off the computer. Second I need Banshi's record." One tap got rid of the embarrassing picture._

"_All you had to do was access the database labeled SpiritWorld Paperwork. Then just choose the Table icon and click on Employees. Then click on Yokai Employees and that'll take you to a list. There're only two choices, Current or Past. Banshi's past so click that one. The names of SpiritWorld ex-employees are listed alphabetically so you scroll down until you see his name. Surface stats are listed horizontally and you have to click on In-depth to get the rest. Think you can do that?"_

"_That's what I pay you for!" She sighed and clicked apparently randomly and then Banshi's face appeared. "Let's see, it says here that he left exactly nineteen years eleven months and twenty eight days ago." _

"_Funny," Hiei looked thoughtful, "that's exactly the same time Kurama escaped from the Makai world and entered the human world!" Kurama shrugged._

"_Some coincidence!" Kari didn't look convinced. She typed a few words and another screen came up._

"_Look at this!" She scrolled down the screen. "Banshi was born on the exact same day five hundred and twenty seven years ago. He was hired on the same day, he quit on the same day, the barrier between human worlds went down on the same day…it looks like about twenty different things happened concerning Banshi happened on the exact same day of different years!" Everybody turned to look at Kurama._

"_Maybe he was the one who tried to kill me that time I was caught stealing!" Koenma nodded._

"_Probably, that would explain why you were forced into the human world on that particular day." Only Hiei noticed the sigh of relief Kurama breathed, and he wondered about it._

"_So what does this mean?"_

"_Damn it! It means that he's been toying with us! He wants us to know that he can do what he wants and he can set everything to happen on the same day every year. If he's planning something it will happen two days from now!"_

"_Remember he's an A class so be careful!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He's an A class, almost unbeatable and stronger than Koenma's charts can effectively measure. How can I win this?!_

Hiei couldn't see when Jougen attacked him, much less get a hold on him. Each hit left him wounded. He struck several times in the place where he last saw the yokai but always his fist whizzed uselessly through the air. His attempts seemed to amuse Jougen.

"A little faster next time Hiei!" His taunts flew out too rapid to trace. Finally Jougen jumped backward. Hiei panted in exhaustion, more than slightly relieved in the lull in attack but leery of what a fresh start would enable Jougen to do. "In truth Hiei, I really shouldn't be fighting you until tomorrow."

"Everything has to be done on the ninth of January, yeah, I figured. What I don't know is why the hell the date matters to you." Jougen chuckled.

"Were you not listening Hiei? We're just pawns in a much bigger game and every game has to have rules. One of them is that I should act on the ninth of January every year and give you an entire year to defeat me before my next move. My Lord Banshi set the trend and all I'm doing is following it. We all have to play by the rules Hiei. Your friend Kurama didn't; see what happened to him?" Hiei's entire being went rigid.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Immediately Jougen was directly in his face.

"The rules Hiei," he whispered, "Kurama didn't play by the rules so his entire family suffered." The blow was unexpected and for a moment Hiei was in shock. Jougen's fist was pulled back as suddenly as it was thrust forward and Hiei fell to one knee, arms clutched in pain around his stomach.

"Tell me," he wheezed, "what was it that Kurama did wrong?"

"He interfered when he wasn't supposed to; he directly changed the outcome of the game. In essence, dear Hiei, he wasn't supposed to die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where…where am I?"

"It's okay," a soft voice reassured her and someone placed a cool cloth on her head. "You're with friends now." Miya was lying on a bed softer than any she had ever felt. Slowly her eyes opened. A kind face framed by curly brown hair peered down at her.

"Is she awake?" The woman nodded and immediately her image was replaced by that of a black-haired man. "Good afternoon Miya, welcome to the human world."

"The human world…but how did I …"

"Hiei and I came in time; if we had been any later Banshi would have killed you. Hiei fought him and told me to get you out of there. I'm Urameshi Yusuke and this is Keiko." The young kitsune healed herself and pushed herself up.

"Thank you very much Urameshi-san…"

"PLEASE call me Yusuke!"

"Right, Yusuke, but who is Banshi?" Yusuke and Keiko exchanged worried looks.

"Um…he's the guy you were fighting, the same one who killed your parents." Miya shook her head vigorously.

"UH Uh! No way! That man's name was Jougen and he killed my mom, not my dad. "He's nowhere near powerful enough to kill my father! He might on a very rare occasion be able to defeat Dad's human side but there's no way in hell he'd be able to stand against his yoko form!" The ex-spirit detective wet his dry, cracked lips.

"How can you be sure?"

"My mother and I, we shared a telepathic bond. Even when I was very young I had access to a lot of her memories. My father was many times more powerful than anyone but she and I knew. Jougen's aura is evil but mom's memories of the man who killed my father – his was different, even darker than Jougen could ever become. He's no ordinary yokai, I'm sure of it!" Yusuke regarded her seriously for a moment then turned and headed toward the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to Jougen's castle. Hiei's got no idea what he's up against and if what you're saying is true then he has no chance of winning. I have to help him."

"I'm coming too!"

"No Way In Hell!" Miya looked stunned.

"But…"

"No buts! A minute ago you almost bled to death on my floor. There's no way I'm taking you to the other world and have you jump into a battle and get yourself killed!"

"I heal myself, humans don't!" She glanced meaningfully at his fresh bandages.

"She's got a point Yusuke." Miya immediately liked Keiko.

Yusuke scowled, upset at being ganged up on. He adopted his best fatherly tone.

"Young lady you are staying here and that's final!" He stormed out and Miya sank back on the bed.

"You're going. Aren't you?" She looked up in surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've raised two teenagers and I had to put up with Yusuke's teen years; I know how rebellious teens are. And I recognize that stubborn look on your face." Miya smiled guiltily.

"I guess I'm caught."

"I guess so…What are you waiting for?" Her smile changed to a devious grin.

"I'm giving him a head-start."

"Just be careful."

"I will." Now that her ribs had healed, Keiko removed the brace from Miya's waist. "Um Urameshi-san?"

"Keiko."

"Keiko, I need to ask a favor and it's going to sound really strange." Keiko wrinkled her nose.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you…could you cut my hair?"


	18. Faceoff

Pt 18

The giants challenged him again but this time he knew how to handle them. He struggled to clear his mind of all violent thoughts, a pretty amazing feat considering how damn angry he was just then. The mammoth guards froze, weapons raised in an empty threat, allowing Yusuke to pass through uninhibited. As he neared the double doors a shadow fell next to him.

Tensing, he reacted instantly, swirling to face the person behind him and…

And there was no one there.

"What in the…" He slapped his forehead a few times. "Damn, I've got enough problems without adding paranoia to the list!"

He pushed through the doors and hurried to find Hiei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya watched from the lengthening shadows as Yusuke reached the door. Her breath caught in her throat when he swirled and looked in her precise direction. For a moment his eyes wandered across the courtyard then he turned back and went inside. _How the hell did he hear me? _Subconsciously she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Keiko had given her a cute page-boy and she still had to get used to how much lighter her hair was now.

She waited until she was sure he had gone. Stealthily she slipped across the courtyard and slid in the door, carefully shutting it behind her.

"What the…" The hall was empty. The hall was never empty! In all the years she had lived there she had never seen a moment when the front hall was as deserted as it was right then. "Where is everyone?"

The other rooms were equally empty. To say Miya wasn't curious would be a lie; she was horribly curious. She went from room to room but the same deserted state greeted her everywhere she turned. She paused outside the kitchen door; even here was silent. She didn't even need her kitsune senses to know that something was very wrong. She pressed on almost hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to know what happened. Finding even the kitchen devoid of life she headed directly to the door at the opposite side which led below. Surely there were people in the slaves' quarters.

Strangely the door seemed rusted in place. It took a few well placed blows to finally tear the door from its hinges. The other side was as dark as night; the torches that lined the wall of the staircase were unlit. Miya concentrated her energy around her hand, allowing the silver glow to emanate through the room. Carefully the kitsune navigated the stone stairwell, ever cautious of the cracks and loose rubble. At the bottom another door barred her way. Having learned from the first door she didn't even bother fighting with the knob.

The moment the door was released from the hinges it fell outwards; Miya had to hurriedly step back to avoid being smashed. Nothing prepared her for the sight that greeted her.

Unable to stop herself she stumbled a few more steps back. Lying on the floor in front of her was one of the fighters who had first taught her years ago. Tousho, she remembered. He still clutched the doorknob, a look of desperation frozen across his face. Panicked eyes stared up at her. Gingerly she stepped down and reached out to touch him. The cold clamminess of long dead flesh filled her with dread. His body had stiffened in place but somehow hadn't decayed.

She stepped around him and into the room. The glow of her energy fell across the faces of familiars and strangers alike. Horror took over her as she moved from person to person, all dead, completely drained of all life energy. A few of them wore looks of suffering and despair while others seemed to have merely fallen in their tracks. It appeared that no one suspected anything until the first few died.

They had been harvested, all of them, had been harvested for their energy. Numbly she backed out of the room, unwilling to search any farther; she knew what she would find in the other rooms.

She stood frozen in the stairway between floors. Absently she put out the light, throwing everything back into darkness; she couldn't bear to look at them anymore. She didn't know how long she stood there before forcing herself back up the stairs. She put the top door back up and sealed it in place by melting the edges to the doorjamb.

Jougen would pay for this cruelty. Miya's face hardened and her green eyes grew steely. She would personally make sure he paid for this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei blocked a punch by crossing his arms in front of his face. Jougen's fist landed and Hiei felt himself being shoved backward by the aftershock alone. He struggled but just wasn't strong enough. He stumbled back and braced himself for the inevitable attack. It never came.

"Miss me?" He looked up and smirked.

"Like a toothache." Yusuke chuckled and pulled Hiei to his feet. They both turned toward Jougen.

"Hiei, he's not Banshi." Yusuke said quietly. Hiei looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"Apparently Kurama was stronger than he let on. Miya's certain that Banshi and Jougen are not the same person."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!" Jougen got to his feet and tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Two competitors, finally I will have some sort of a challenge."

"Hey Yusuke, we have to finish this now. The sun has pretty much set and we can't let this fight drag over into tomorrow. He can kill us then."

Yusuke glanced strangely over at Hiei.

"And he can't kill us now because…"

"It's a game. It's all a damn game to him. He's not going to make a drastic move against us until tomorrow. He won't move until the ninth of January."

"A game? As in all this time he's just been playing?"

"He has rules and punishments for those who don't obey them; that's why Kurama died."

"You give me too much credit Hiei. It's not my game and the rules aren't mine either. I'm at the mercy of the rules just as you are. The punishments for breaking the rules are the same for both of us."

"Then we need to take advantage of the time we have left before those _rules_ allow him to hit back." Hiei nodded, sliding his left leg back and crouching for an attack.

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke set up for a spirit gun attack then thought better of it. Jougen could just reflect it. The yokai took advantage of his moment of indecision and pinned him to the wall by his neck. Yusuke struggled for breath as his fingers constricted. Jougen glanced over his shoulder then released Yusuke suddenly, darting to the side.

Hiei's attack went wide, hitting the wall instead of Jougen. Yusuke was up on his feet immediately and flew at Jougen, leaving him no time to recover from Hiei's attack. _The only way to defeat him is to repeatedly catch him off guard!_ Hiei seemed to catch his thought for he moved around and hit him from behind, causing him to stumble forward. He couldn't move out of the way; once Hiei pulled back then Yusuke attacked.

Finally he jumped up and aimed a spirit attack directly below himself. To Hiei and Yusuke it looked as if the ground itself had formed waves. It was impossible to hold their balance. They were tossed to opposite sides of the room.

Jougen went after Hiei first; the koorime was faster and he was counting on the fact that the human wouldn't be able to come to his aid fast enough. Hiei struggled to get back on to his feet but was immediately thrown back down by a blow to the head. Jougen kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the air. The yokai appeared beside him and punched him down. Before he hit the floor he felt Jougen's knee land in his back with a bone-shattering crack. The world exploded before his eyes from the pain. He didn't hear Yusuke yell as the human ran to him. He landed with a thud and bounced and rolled to the side.

Hiei was torn from Jougen's grip when the spirit gun hit him squarely in the back of the head, tossing him to the wall before reflecting itself at Urameshi. Yusuke recovered from the recoil and dived out of the way of the reflection. He got to Hiei before Jougen did.

"Hiei!" Blood poured from the koorime's mouth and nose and he chocked on his own bile when he tried to breathe. "Come on Hiei, don't die on me man!" He half turned as Jougen rushed toward him.

Yusuke's mouth dropped open when a hole literally opened up in Jougen's chest and light flared out the other side. Black blood gushed from the little that remained of him. The human's eyes turned to the doorway.

"Miya!" The kitsune walked over and knelt beside him and placed one hand on Hiei. Almost immediately the bleeding stopped.

"Keep him upright. If you allow him to lie down then the fragments of his ribs will pierce his lungs." Yusuke nodded and promptly pulled Hiei to a sitting position. Hiei was right; the side of Kurama's daughter he was seeing now was completely different from the one he had seen before.

Miya rose and turned to Jougen who by now had already healed himself.

"Dearest Koji, I was wondering when you would join us!"

"Do not call me that." Her voice flatly stated. "My name is Kirai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kirai?_ Yusuke wondered._ What the hell…nobody ever mentioned an alter ego!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very well then, Kirai. I much prefer Koji though," he complained.

"Grow up Jougen; I'm through playing." Jougen snickered.

"Au contraire, my lady, the game has only just started. Tell me though, how did you manage to attack me without it reflecting?"

"I'll have the answer inscribed on your tombstone." This time Jougen made the first move. His smirk disappeared from his face as he flew at Miya/Kirai. She side stepped him easily and followed it with a punch. It only grazed his head but it was enough. A split second later the edge of her hand landed in the back of his neck. Her fingers wrapped around his skull and smashed his face into the floor. His hand reached for her ankle but she stepped back in time.

Jougen pushed himself off the ground and wiped the blood from his nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei shuddered and Yusuke tightened his grip around him. "Hey, hey Hiei, don't be an idiot. This'd be some payback if you died right now. I swear, if you croak I'll rip your body to shreds and scatter it all across the human world. I'll put your brain in the driveway and have Jon drive over it and I'll mount your heart on a dart board and throw darts at it." Quietly Hiei chuckled and coughed.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." He whispered.

"You're awake!" Hiei nodded slowly.

"Barely. I feel like I'd be better off dead."

"Forget it; you're not getting off that easily."

"Damn!" Hiei swore.

"What is it!?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna kill her for cutting off her hair!"

Yusuke glanced at Miya then back at Hiei and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna be fine." xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why'd you do it Jougen? Why'd you kill them?"

"It's called equivalent exchange, dearest. In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost. In order to become stronger, life had to be lost." He grinned. "Luckily I had you here to help me!"

Miya/Kirai's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Jougen laughed maniacally

"Isn't it obvious? Dear Kirai, _you_ were my intended target. It was your life energy I had planned to use to defeat your friends. You broke the rules just like your father did. When you deflected the illusion you deflected the draining. Where the hell did you think it went?"

"Kami…" Color drained from her face. "You're lying!"

"You and I know better. You can't control yourself. Deep down you want to kill so your subconscious just gives you a helping hand."

"BULLSHIT!" Both looked over to where a protesting Yusuke unsuccessfully tried to stop Hiei from getting up. Finally he settled for holding on to the koorime to keep him from falling over. "When spirit energy is reflected it goes right back to the source - that's the principle he uses to deflect our energy attacks. The only way it would have hit something outside of this room was if he re-directed it as it was about to hit him." Jougen glared.

"Fool." He gestured at Hiei and a blinding flash of light barreled towards him. Yusuke reacted quickly and pulled him to the floor, wincing as the blow hit.

"Baka, Yusuke!" Yusuke managed a half-smile.

"Just a scratch, I'll be fine." He slowly pulled himself off the koorime as Miya/Kirai flew at Jougen.

Her fist landed directly in his jaw, forcing his head back. His hands joined together and light shone from between his fingers. The energy surrounded her and pulled her in opposite directions. She screamed and the light seemed to attempt to rip her apart.

You don't stand a chance Dear girl. The rules have already designated me as the victor." She fell to her knees. "That's right, bow before your master."

Miya/Kirai growled as her body rocked with anger. Surprise registered in Jougen's eyes as she pushed herself back onto her feet. Her eyes darkened and fangs protruded from her mouth.

"You don't own me!" Her low voice hinted danger as she seemed to appear before him. He responded instantly, placing glowing hands on either side of her head. He smirked when her face contorted with pain but then gasped when pain of another kind exploded in his chest.

Slowly he looked down to find her hands twisted into a single brown vine and thrust through his heart. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I'll bet the rules didn't see that coming!" He choked up blood as his eyes slowly glazed over. Miya/Kirai yanked back her hands and allowed him to slide to the floor. His mouth twisted in a futile attempt to draw in air.He reached up, desperately trying to draw strength from the Seal Master Banshi had placed on his head. As long as it remained he could draw from his master's strength.

Yusuke stiffened warily when a circular seal appeared on Jougen's forehead. Miya stepped back once or twice as he rose to his feet. His hair and clothes fluttered in a self initiated breeze as he hovered inches above the floor.

"You cannot defeat me!" His booming voice echoed deafeningly through the room. "I AM INVINCIBLE!" An orb of light surrounded him. Miya winced as inside the orb floated souls of the people who had once been fellow slaves. In spite of herself she couldn't suppress a shriek when a shadowy replica of Tousho, the same fighter whose body she found first, reached out to her. She sliced through the creature but it just re-formed around her. Her green eyes widened when it buried itself in her heart. Her mouth opened as if screaming in pain but no sound came out.

The agony was excruciating, almost paralyzing her. _Why? Tousho was my friend in life; why would his spirit attack me?_ It was then that she realized; the spirit wasn't attacking her, it was trying to help.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Yusuke shook his head.

"No idea, but then again, I've not exactly understood much of what has gone one so far."

Jougen was trying to absorb the spirits. She couldn't let that happen! She reached inside the circle of light, ignoring the energy that threatened to tear her apart.

_The moment her hand entered the light, Tousho reached out to pull her the rest of the way through. Jougen faced her angrily. "Ahh!" Miya clenched her fists as another soul, seeing Tousho, followed his example and pulled himself into her body. Soon hundreds of others came swarming at her, some pulling themselves from Jougen's body._

"_What…what's happening?!"_

"_Those you killed are seeking revenge against you Jougen!" Many voices spoke at once from her mouth. "The dead are finding retribution for their slaughter by assisting the living! They have deserted you…we have deserted you." He stepped back, souls still spilling from his body._

"_No! No!" Miya held her hands in front of her and between them a black sphere formed. Dark energy swirled inside as it grew larger and larger. _

"_Go back to hell Jougen!" She held it above her head and threw it at him. He tried to move but he found himself in a headlock. Tousho smiled serenely._

"_How does it feel to be betrayed?" Jougen struggled helplessly as other spirits latched on to him, preventing him from moving and dodging the attack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No, this is wrong! It was not supposed to end like this! Flesh tore off of his body and burned. He couldn't feel anything; the seal protected him but even its powers were now limited . His eyes slowly opened to see Banshi standing in front of him._

"_Master Banshi! Help me Master!" Banshi glared._

"_How pathetic!" He reached forward and touched Jougen's head. The seal disappeared. _

"_No, master, don't desert me!" Banshi vanished and instantly the pain set in. Jougen screamed from the torture. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you see anything?" Hiei shook his head worriedly, eyes never leaving the cocoon of light hovering in front of them. As suddenly as it appeared it vanished. For a second screams were audible as Jougen flew backward, seemingly propelled by an invisible blast. As they watched his skin burned away. By the time he hit the floor his body was unrecognizable and getting worse. When the effects of the blast dissipated there was no more than a pile of charred boned and blood.

Hiei ran to Miya who had crumpled to the floor. _Please, please let her be alright!_

Wisps of what looked like smoke blew from her body. Hiei had to actively resist the urge to touch her. Those wisps were remnant energies, if he touched her now they would kill them both. He had to wait until they had completely left her body. Once again he could only wait and hope she would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke came up beside him. He watched wordlessly for a while before feeling a sharp punch to his shoulder.

"What the…" He whirled and came face to face with…

"Kuwabara!"

Hiei turned and his mouth fell open as well. The orange haired ningen snickered.

"Well whadya know! Both of your asses had to be saved by a girl!" He shoved Yusuke again before vanishing.

"Wha…"

"His energy was trapped in Jougen. Now that Jougen is dead I'm sure Koenma can restore him to life."

Yusuke looked over at Hiei.

"You mean that was just Kuwabara's ghost?! That's so unfair! I couldn't become visible when I was dead, so how come…Hey Koenma! You getting this?"

"Yes!" The freakishly disembodied voice replied. "I'm working on it as we speak." Right then Miya moaned. Hiei swirled and knelt beside her, taking her head in his hands. After a second he smiled.

"She's asleep; she'll be fine." Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of this place!" Hiei nodded and picked up Miya. Her head fell on his shoulder as he carefully carried her out, almost as if he was afraid she would break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the gate they turned to face the large building where they had almost died.

"Adios!" Yusuke pointed his finger at the castle and yelled "Sprit Gun!"

The walls were ignited and for a while they watched as the flames devoured everything that had been there. Then they turned and walked toward the sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n Hey everyone. I feel like putting a lime/lemon in pt 18. Reveiw and tell me if I should go ahead with it!


	19. Aftershock

Pt 19

Miya slowly opened her eyes to an incredible headache.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the back of her head. It felt as if she had been clubbed. The rest of her body was not any better off. As far as she could see there were no wounds so the only solution was to just sit there and hope the pain wore off. She contemplated that for a few seconds then thought_ aw what the hell, sitting here isn't going to help anyway_! She pushed herself up. This time she remembered everything…mostly anyway. After summoning a plant and running it through Jougen everything was dim. She figured that she had fallen unconscious; she could only hope that she didn't do any more damage before blacking out. She would never forgive herself if she had hurt Hiei or Yusuke.

She lay on a mat which consisted of someone's shirt/cape. For some reason unknown to her she was in a cave. Bright daylight poured in from the opening. Voices floated in to her.

"… already taken care of the guy you thought was Banshi!"

"That means that Banshi's still out there. I need her right now!"

"What she needs right now is rest and serious training in order to control herself. Sorry Koenma but I can't allow you to take her."

"What the hell's with the sudden change of heart, Hiei?"

"Knock it off Koenma!" Yusuke sounded slightly annoyed. "You want her you'll have to get through both of us first and if you do manage to be successful, well, you saw what happened back there. There's no guarantee that she won't react the same way to you. I've only got one piece of advice for you: leave her alone. When you need help ask us and if we see fit we'll ask her. If she says no then you're on your own. Somebody around here's got to keep an eye out for Kurama's kid." Koenma stormed off muttering about hard-headed fighters.

"He'll get over it." Yusuke and Hiei turned to head back inside the cave. Hiei's eyes widened the moment he saw Miya.

"Baka, Miya!!" He shoved her back down on to the bed. He knelt beside her and regarded her angrily. "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?"

"But…"

"I don't recall asking you to make excuses! You're going to kill yourself at this rate. Incidentally Yusuke, why the HELL did you bring her back here?!"

"Me!? I didn't take here anywhere; in fact I specifically told her to stay! She followed me of her own accord." Hiei turned his glare from Hiei to Miya.

"Both of you are idiots!" Miya managed a weak smile.

"I didn't know you cared Lord Hiei!"

"Don't get used to it! The moment you can move again I'm going to kill you. I'm pretty sure I specifically told you not to cut off your hair!" Yusuke backed out of the cave.

"This is my cue to exit."

Miya refused to meet Hiei's gaze. Hiei reached out until he could touch her, his fingers tracing the H pattern on the side of her neck.

"Why, Kirai? After I told you not to why did you go ahead and cut off your hair?" She stiffened but didn't pull away; she didn't want to. "I asked you a question; answer me Kirai."

"I …I guess I just got tired of being him." Hiei's head tilted in confusion.

"Being who?"

"My father." Her answer puzzled him even more.

"Who said anything about…?"

"You love him." She said it so simply. The koorime had to hide the shock he felt and he barely succeeded; he couldn't even bring himself to answer. His fingers paused and remained motionless against her neck.

"Kirai…"

"Don't bother trying to deny it. I've seen it in your eyes; you don't hide it well. That's why you hated my mother, because you felt that she had taken him from you. I know how much you loved my father; you couldn't let him go, even after he married and then died. You kept right on loving him." Her green eyes finally met his. "And I grew tired of you looking through me and seeing Kurama on the other side. I'm not him, I will never be. I wanted you to know the real me. I wanted you to see me, Miya, for who I am, not who you wished I was." His face was unreadable and his eyes hooded. Miya was afraid she had hurt him; she hadn't meant to but she couldn't just continue the way she had.

"You're right." She looked up shocked.

"What?"

"You're right, I have not been thinking of you as a person in your own right. I admit that was unfair of me and I apologize." He sighed and pulled away from her; his hand brushed her neck and cheek gently as it retreated. He rose and headed towards the cave-opening.

"Lord Hiei…" He paused but didn't turn, choosing instead to speak with his back to her.

"I have to face reality Miya. To me you can be nothing more than my best friend's daughter." His eyes closed and his hands inadvertently clenched into fists. "That's just the way it has to be," he glanced back his face still expressionless, "whether I like it…or not." Then he left.

Miya didn't know what to do or say. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as she slumped back. The tears slipped down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor beside her head. She didn't know why she cried. Everything Hiei had said was true. Besides, wasn't it what she wanted all along, him to leave her alone? Both times he had left her she had acted like this. She was being stupid, acting like a baby, and she couldn't figure out why.

"So I was right; you do feel the same way he does." She looked up. Yusuke leaned in the opening, arm crossed.

"How long have you…I mean…"

"How much of that did I see?" Miya nodded. "All of it. You're right you know, about Hiei and Kurama. I always suspected it. They never said anything and those of us who noticed, well we just looked the other way. I don't think it was serious, as in, I don't think it was that "we're boyfriends!" kind of clingy relationships. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a sexual attraction but they were closer than just best friends. Kurama was the first person Hiei actually cared about." Yusuke chuckled almost sadly. "It almost tore Hiei apart when Kurama announced that he was going to marry Shinbi. I'll swear to this day that I saw tears in his eyes. He refused to go to the wedding. Kurama understood; he always did. I guess that's why Hiei couldn't stay away from him. He might have been jealous of Shinbi, I'm not sure. He never let me forget that I was supposed to die that day, not Kurama. I think secretly he blamed himself; it must have pained him that he wasn't strong enough to protect him. By training you he sought some sort of salvation for himself. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen to you." The black haired ningen sat beside her. "And somehow during the course of things you've fallen in love with him, ne?" Miya pulled her knees up to her chin.

"I don't know. Oh! Everything is just so damn CONFUSING! Why can't it just be simple just once?" Yusuke shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm not gonna pretend I know everything about love and such but I do know that it's stupid of you guys to be going on like this. You both feel the same way about each other!" Miya shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. It's not me, it's my father. He loves my father."

"Maybe you're partially right. Maybe he doesn't love Miya. Have you ever stopped to think that it might be Kirai that Hiei has fallen for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotsu gently ran his fingers through Yukina's hair. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket up closer. His other hand caressed her back and his lips regularly brushed against hers.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Yukina giggled.

"Only about a million times!" He ran his tongue over her lips.

"Just in case you miscounted, I love you." Her lips parted allowing him to enter. He rolled on top of her, careful not to put his weight on her. Eagerly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yukina sighed in exasperation.

"Darn it, can't anyone around here survive for one hour without my help!?!" She looked back at Kotsu. "I'm so sorry…"

"…Don't worry about it. It's just part of falling in love with the lady of the house." He kissed her once more then moved aside to let her go.

She slid into a robe then disappeared through the bedroom door, heading to answer the door to her chambers. He watched her, loving the way her petite body swayed beneath the robe. She was back quickly but the look on her face was not that of someone intent on continuing where they left off.

"Is everything alright?" She shook her head.

"Hiei's been spotted on the north side. He's almost home." The news brought a sinking feeling to him but wasn't about to let her know. He reluctantly reached for his clothes.

"Then I better get back downstairs before he comes."

"No." Yukina grabbed his arm. The determination in her eyes surprised him.

"Yukina?"

"Not this time. I'm through with this. I don't care what Hiei wants t do when he gets back; I'm not letting you go back down there. It's high time I put a stop to this."

"Yukina, I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have."

"It's something I'm going to have to do eventually and I'd prefer to do it before Hiei finds a reason to kill you. There's no telling what I'd do then." Kotsu folded her into his arms.

"Yukina, are you sure?" She nodded, blue eyes shimmering. She stood on her toes to be able to reach him. He returned the kiss.

"I'm positive Kotsu." He smiled.

"Then who am I to stand in your way?" When she swatted him the thin robe fell open, exposing her perfect body. "How long," he asked quietly, running his hands down her flat stomach and around to caress the small of her back. "How much time will we have left?"

"Enough." She smiled and reached up to release her hair. The cerulean waterfall cascaded down the sides of her face and Kotsu didn't resist the urge to bury his face in it.

"Good." He whispered against her neck. Easily he picked her up and laid her back on the bed…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei, Yusuke and Miya were more than slightly relieved to see the castle. To them it almost signified the end of their battles. It was as if nothing evil could touch them there.

"Nice place you got here Hiei!"

"Hn!" Hiei sounded annoyed but the other two could tell he was secretly pleased with the compliment. They followed him directly inside the castle.

"Hiei! Kirai! Oh, Yusuke!" Yukina ran down the hall to them.

"Yukina! Long time no see!" Yusuke grabbed her shoulders and gave her a friendly shake.

"It's been too long. Is everything okay?" She looked back and forth between Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke met the koorime's eyes for a moment before breaking out into a grin.

"Yep, we've patched it up."

"I'm glad." Next she turned to Miya. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. "Kirai! I'm so glad you're alright!" She whispered in her ear. "I missed you!" Miya's arms slipped around the ice-yokai's waist, pulling her closer.

"I missed you as well. Are you alright?" She said so softly that the others could not hear. The ice-yokai nodded.

"Yes, at least I will be once I tell him."

"Need help?"

"No, not right now, if I do I'll let you know."

Yusuke watched the two's whispered conversation for a moment then glanced over at Hiei, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"_Are they…" _he asked the koorime mentally.

"_Lovers? No, not even close."_ Hiei responded. Yusuke breathed a quiet sigh of relief. By now Yukina had turned to Hiei.

"Welcome home brother." He replied with a nod then froze. He stepped towards her.

"Yukina," his voice was low and dangerous again, "why is your scent different?" Yukina also froze and for a moment glanced over at Miya. Then, as if gathering confidence from the kitsune, she faced her brother. "Whose is it?" Hiei's voice rose. "Whose scent is on you!?!"

"Kotsu's." His eyes widened as if they would burst. Kotsu stepped out from the shadows where Yukina had told him to stand. "I didn't mean to spring it on you like this brother." She placed herself between the two men she loved the most. "…But I love him. I always will." Hiei made as if to rush at the slave but Yukina's small but firm hands held him back.

"Damn You Yukina! I've warned you away from him; I've done everything in my power to give you a future and you throw it all away on this…this SLAVE – this next to nothing creature. I'll kill him!"

"No you won't. He's my mate now Hiei!" Hiei's face turned ashen when Yukina pushed back her hair to reveal two perfectly placed marks on her neck.

"Damn it, yokai mate for life Yukina, do you understand that concept?!"

"Yes I do. And Kotsu is the one I want to spend my life with. I know you want what's best for me Hiei but you have to le me decide!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei! Leave her alone!" Hiei whirled to face Yusuke who had grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back when he made another move.

"Stay out of this Urameshi!"

"I can't." Yusuke glared right back. "You see I seem to remember somebody else falling in love with a slave!" Hiei drew back as if he had been slapped. His eyes darted over to Miya, who in all of this had not moved. For a moment their eyes met, then he wrenched his gaze away from hers. He stormed off without another word to any of them.

"Thank you, Yusuke. I'm just sorry I had to go and ruin your first day here." Yukina said quietly.

"No problem. It's not your fault at all. Somebody needs to be around here to keep that big, fat, koorime ego in check."

Yukina reached behind her and Kotsu was there immediately to hold her. She looked distinctly more tired than she had in a long while. "You should get some rest, Yukina. Facing off with Lord Hiei can be taxing."

"He's right, kid." Yukina giggled; Yusuke had no problem calling her kid even though she was a few hundred years older than he was.

"I will, but first I'm going to show you to your chambers like a good hostess. We have so much to catch up on!" Yusuke followed Kotsu and Yukina. Yukina twisted around. "Kirai, are you coming?" Miya stood, staring in the direction that Hiei went. For a while she was silent until Yukina was about to repeat the question.

"No Yukina. I'll catch up with you later. I have something to do first."

"Like what?"

"I've got to take care of Lord Hiei first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Lemon alert part 20! Sorry to have to put it off!


	20. There is no happy ending

Pt 20

. Curses flowed freely from his lips as he stormed to his chamber, barely missing the slave-girl who cleaned his room. Shar shuddered in fear, desperately wanting to run. Rumors about her predecessor Shoji ran rampant through the castle. Everyone said that Hiei had raped her, then had her killed when she complained to Yukina.

_Slowly he turned to face her, red eyes gleaming as he took first one, then two steps towards her. Petrified she tried to tell herself to run. Maybe Hiei would be merciful and kill her instead of subject her to the all-night torture of his bed._

He reached her and drew her to him. His claws traced a line down her neck. Her large brown filled up with tears despite her best efforts to be brave. He pulled her non-too gently towards the bed but paused before he pushed her on to the bed, lying on top of her. Her sash came undone easily in Hiei's hands. She trembled helplessly as Hiei pulled open her kimono's top and exposed her breasts. She pulled her arms in front of her to cover herself but he caught her hands in his. For a while he lay there, unwilling to continue.

He looked down at the shaking girl and found he couldn't do it for some damned reason. He didn't want to. This was the way he vented but this time…

Shar's eyes were squeezed tightly shut to lock in the tears. For a while no one moved, then slowly she found herself curious. Slowly her eyes opened and she found Hiei seemingly staring intently down at her.

"Go." She froze, not believing her ears.

"My Lord?" He pulled back from her.

"I said go. And close the door on the way out." She nodded dumbly and pulled her kimono back up. She rushed to the door but before she left she turned.

"Thank you My Lord." Hiei nodded.

"Good choice." He glanced over to see Miya leaning against his room wall. Shar looked worriedly between the two before Miya waved her out, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've heard about your exploits with women when you get angry. I came to make sure no one was hurt."

"Make sure no one else was hurt you mean." Miya didn't know what to say. She had expected blatant anger, expected she would have to protect Shar. Instead she found a man who felt like his sister had betrayed him. This was not the same hard Hiei she had come to know. "I get the feeling you knew they would do this." She sighed.

"I'll not lie to you, my Lord. I didn't know per say; no one told me. But I had my suspicions. She loves him and you've been forcing her to choose between the two she loves. So far, in order to keep the peace she's been humoring you but that can only last so long. No one can live like that."

"I guess I saw this coming; I tried to prevent it as long as possible. Damn, why do you always have to be right?"

"I guess it's a curse my Lord."

"Why do you insist on calling me Lord? I no longer own you." He turned and headed back to his bed.

"There are more than one ways to own a person." She stated quietly. Hiei glanced back, slightly surprised at her words.

"Did Yukina send you to try to patronize me? Because it's not working." Miya's eyes flashed.

"She's hurting too you know. You're not the only one! You should be one of the ones who understand what it's like to have what you want just out of your reach." Hiei snorted.

"You talk like you know this first hand!" Thoroughly miffed, the kitsune glared at him. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"That's the talk of a coward! You're even more of a tyrant than I thought!"

"People had died for saying less."

"For once why don't you take on someone who can actually fight back?"

"Like you?"

"Why the hell not?!" Hiei's head shot up, more than slightly shocked at her outburst.

"Don't be a fool Miya!" Realizing what she had said she looked at the carpet, ashamed.

"My lord," her voice was barely a whisper, "that was out of place; please forgive me."

"I'm not your lord anymore Miya." Hiei walked between his bed and the wall and leaned against the window, half-hoping she would leave and half hoping she would follow.

"Lord Hiei…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I can't stand having you call me that!"

"I'm sorry; it's all I've ever known you as. I feel uncomfortable calling you anything else." He sighed and turned.

"Look Miya, your father was the best friend I ever had. I can't …" he paused, searching for the right words but found none. He started walking away.

"I want to stay with you."

He swirled and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her off guard. It took a second before Hiei realized how close they were. He tried to turn away but Miya's arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. "Miya…"

"I think…it's my turn to come out in the open."

"I'm not going to allow this Miya." He said softly.

"I'm stronger than you; you can't stop me. Just tell me you don't want this and I'll leave. I'll go with Yusuke and you'll never have to see me again. All you have to do is say the word." His words caught in his throat. His logical mind yelled that he should stop her but his body objected. Everything about her called to him; he could lose himself in her eyes. She leaned closer. "You know the origins of the yokai mating practice my lord? It's trust. One trusts that the other will not kill them when they sink their teeth into their neck. Tell me my lord, do you trust me?"

"Do you really want this Miya? Yokai mate for life." He reached back, his claws delicately tracing the mark he had put on her neck, the H that had long since claimed her as his property. She nodded.

"More than anything else."

"Then…I trust you Miya." She smiled as her lips brushed his neck.

"Incidentally, my lord, my name is Kirai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei gasped from pure ecstasy when Miya roughly buried her fangs in his neck. His head tilted back as the delicious pain swamped him. Blood pounded in the veins in his throat as she cradled his head, stroking his hair. Her arms held him in place and he didn't fight against her. Her soft breath tickled against his skin, causing him to shudder. Her pert breasts pressed against his back enticingly.

Slowly she pulled her fangs out. Gently she scraped her teeth over his neck. He groaned low in his throat.

"Kirai…" Miya's arms tightened as she moved her teeth, only to replace them with her tongue. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, lips never leaving his neck. Her hands roamed his back as she nipped him. Finally she pulled back to allow him to roll over.

He was used to being the dominant figure; he had always found it enjoyable. But as she took charge he found it more erotic than anything he had felt before; he found himself submitting. Her legs were on either side of his waist and she pressed down on him, gently rubbing against his groin. Immediately he became aroused; his hand tightening around her. "Kami, Kirai!"

She smiled at his response and lay on top of him. Her tongue ran over his lips and instantly they parted. Roughly she explored his mouth, her hands pulling at his shirt, tugging it off of him without breaking the kiss. She stroked his feverish chest before reaching up to pull down the top of her gi. Her mouth reluctantly tore from him as she pulled the undershirt over her head. Sensing how restless the koorime was becoming and wanting to tease him, she slowly undid the strip of cloth that held her breasts prisoner. Hiei's hips ground into her, annoyed at the fabric that separated them. He growled impatiently and reached to slice through her pants. She caught his hand.

"Patience, my lord, you need to be more patient. Obviously you have a problem with authority."

"Submission has never been my strong point." He wet his lips.

"Then you'll just have to learn." She pulled his claw to her taut nipple. "We're going to do this my way." Her fingers directed him and obediently he followed, caressing her breast.

"Like this?" She nodded between intakes of breath.

"Just like that…" Miya let him continue for a while, then firmly drew his head up to where his hands massaged. He didn't need another hint. A gasp tore from her throat when Hiei clamped his hot, wet mouth over her left nipple. "Mmmm, Hiei, that's perfect!" She arched back, giving him full access. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling off the bandana. He paused for a moment and her claws raked across his shoulder. "Not until I tell you, Hiei."

"Of course…" he breathed silkily, tongue darting over her erect nipple before taking into his mouth again.

He froze momentarily and almost forgot to breathe when she reached inside his clothes and took hold of his rock-hard member. His forehead lay on her chest as he panted from the sensual touch. She ran her fingers down its length before rubbing the tip. Gently her free hand guided him back to her breasts and he sucked more passionately than before. Every few moments he'd have to stop as the sweeping sensations threatened to get the better of him.

Both arms held her firmly against him until she reached for his hand. She took hold of it and placed it against her stomach. Her fingers laced through his as she slid them down her body, stopping at the waistband of her pants. "Kirai…don't, please don't tease me like this!" Hiei whispered into the valley of her breasts. Smiling, she kissed the top of his head before allowing his hand to slide further.

Almost reverently, he stroked the inside of her thighs before cupping her curls. He bit down, non-too gently on her breast and simultaneously he found her bundle of nerves.

"Damn…" she hissed. Her hold on his neck tightened as he covered her in love bites. Roughly he explored her womanhood, spurred on by her enthusiasm. Her breathing grew heavy as her body moved in response to the koorime's ministrations.

Finally she lay back, pulling him on top. At a nod from her, Hiei hooked his fingers over the band of her pants. She helped him tug off her clothes and they joined the growing pile of haphazardly flung clothes, almost instantly followed by the remainder of his. His hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve and scar. He blazed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her heated frame. Parting her legs, he lowered his head, drinking in her scent before moving down.

"Uhh…Hiei…" Miya groaned loudly. Her hips jerked upwards, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. One leg hung over his shoulder and she gripped his hair as he tasted her. Firmly he kissed her and his tongue delved into her. Her hand pressed him to herself and he had no qualms about obeying. Her groans excited him and he dipped deeper, loving the bliss he gave her, knowing he was giving her what no one else had. His hands slid under her and cupped her cheeks, lifting her to him.

He should have guessed from the beginning: Kirai, his Kirai was a virgin; he was her first. It drove him wild with desire, knowing he would be her only lover.

All logic deserted her as searing, hot pleasure tore through her, each wave more powerful than the last. He pressed against her even harder, his teasing tongue darting inside her. He pulled back and slid two of his fingers inside her. Smiling evilly, his teeth found the little fold of flesh they sought and tenderly took hold of them.

Unprepared, Miya shrieked in delight.

"Hiei! Yesss…" she couldn't find words to tell him how she felt right then but he understood, all the while pulling at and stroking her. At last she could stand it no longer. "Hiei, I need you NOW!" Quickly he moved up and kissed her cheek gently.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Miya nodded and kissed him roughly. He didn't wait any longer. She bent her knees and planted her feet on the as he poised himself at her entrance and gripped her upper thighs as he thrust forward into the hot wetness.

A gasp of pain escaped her when he entered her. It lasted only a moment, soon replaced once again by building pleasure. Hiei waited for a moment, knowing the kind of pain this could cause.

"I'm fine." The second he heard he started moving inside her, slowly at first. She moaned, ankles crossing behind his back, taking him in deeper. He sped up his movements, spurred by cries. A loud and harsh cry tore from her lips as he continued to pound into her with wanton.

Hiei barely held on to rationale; he could feel his control slipping. In the past he had always been in control; never had he met anyone who could cause him to lose his grip. This was what he wanted, what he needed. His mind barely registered her erotic chant of his name as he adjusted his hips slightly, loving every part of her. Her behavior was a stark contrast to the sweet, innocent tightness between her legs. Her claws raked across his chest, finding his nipples, and he cried out. His teeth nipped at her neck before burying themselves into her soft skin. His hands squeezed at her breasts and her cries grew even louder.

The delicious mixture of pain and pleasure drove her wild. She matched him thrust for thrust, her hips jerking upward with irrepressible lust. To Miya, time and space vanished. All she knew was Hiei, and how she wanted more of him. Expertly, he moved, knowing exactly what would create each maddening sensation in his Kirai. The skin of her neck healed when he pulled his teeth out and ran his tongue over the redness, only to be broken again when he repeatedly plunged his fangs in.

Hiei couldn't take anymore; his hands deserted the sweet torture they lavished on her breasts to grasp her shoulders. He pulled himself up, plunging deep inside her with a single deep thrust, burying himself to the hilt as his body screamed for release. He had completely lost control of his body, raw need wiping out every conscious thought. That was more than enough for her, her walls quivering around him as she swiftly entered her orgasm.

"HIEI!" she screamed, muscles clenching around him. He plunged inside her a few more times before his cries signaled his release.

"KIRAI!" His explosion filled her with his juices as her spasms contracted rapidly. Gradually they slowed, then came to a stop, leaving the kitsune sweaty, breathless and satiated.

Fulfilled, Hiei pulled out and sank beside her, head on the same pillow. She leaned against him and he responded by slipping his arms around her. In his embrace, Miya soon dozed off to rhythmic caressing of her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Hiei's eyes opened. Miya's face lay a bare inch from his. He smiled, remembering their experience but his eyes clouded over; he would have to leave her. Silently he rose, sliding his hands from under her. He reached down for his discarded clothes but was barely able to get into them.

"Where are you going?" He sighed.

"Why would you have to wake up now?"

"You were going to leave me again, weren't you?"

"Yes. I guess I was."

"And if I want to stay with you?"

"You're a free young woman; I can't stop you, I can't control you anymore, as anyone could tell from last night." He reached up to the bite marks on his neck. "You were right again, when you said there was more than one way to own a person. In a way you've owned me for a while"

"So, is there room for a high-strung kitsune among your ranks of fighters?"

"I don't want fighters I can't control."

"Too bad!" They both smirked and Hiei shook his head.

"There's no getting through to you is there?" Miya shook her head and dressed. Hiei's eyes subconsciously followed her every move. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed him watching her.

"Even now you're still innocent!" Hiei drew her to him. "That's what I can't stand about you." She chuckled.

"You're a load of crap, _lord_ Hiei. I see that now." He growled. The koorime's tongue darted over the scars on her neck and she shivered in excitement."

"I'm going after Banshi; he's still out there and I need to find him before he strikes again. I have one year."

"And I'll come too. You could use a fighter. I'm not even going to mention that I had to save your arse!" Hiei glared at her.

"You're a fool Kirai."

"That's all, that's all you're going to say to me?" He turned and headed for the door.

"What were you expecting, some bold declaration of love?" She glowered at his retreating back for a moment, then ran to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My fighter has died before the ninth of January – it would appear that you have won this round."

"Let's see, you killed Kuwabara, decimated my house, destroyed my human body, forced me to bend space time itself to save Shinbi's essence and, to top it off, you've tainted my daughter's soul with your evil. I would not call that winning." Banshi chuckled and glanced over at Yoko Kurama.

Yoko glared, arms crossed as Shinbi peered anxiously through the darkness that separated her from her daughter. She breathed a sigh of relief when Miya stubbornly tagged along behind the koorime. _You better take care of her Hiei!_

"Maybe you're right Kurama, but then again, isn't it just like fate to rob both of us of victory?" Yoko nodded and drew Shinbi to his side protectively.

"Your daughter made an interesting statement; she said that light and darkness must always exist in order to compliment each other."

"If that's true then our fight will never end. She may have a point."

"It's true." Both men turned to look at Shinbi. "Miya became stronger when darkness caused her to lose control. Perhaps, just perhaps, one side is not yet supposed to win this battle. When one wins, the world ends."

"The darkness you represent and the light that supports me will constantly be at odds with each other and 'til the day one of us wins…"

"…our game will continue," Banshi finished.

"How quaint, to call our clash a game." Banshi smirked and settled onto a cushion across from Yoko. Yoko also sat with Shinbi kneeling behind him. The table which appeared between them displayed different scenes: Yukina and Kotsu, Hiei and Miya, Yusuke with his family, Koenma sitting at his desk…

"And now to let fate decide who my next player will be!" In Banshi's hand a small cup and two cube dice materialized.

The dark mist swirled around the three, concealing them from the waist-down. He shook the cup and the dice clattered as they hit against each other and the inside of the cup. Three pairs of eyes fastened on the dice as they rolled across the table. Breaths were held as the dice settled on a number.

"Double five!" Banshi smirked as a glowing list scrolled in front of his face. Randomly the names with the number ten beside them moved to a second, much shorter list. Nominee number ten was highlighted. "Yoko, meet your daughter's new opponent! Let round two begin!"

But round two's a whole other story, isn't it?

The End.


End file.
